No se debe jugar con el destino
by Hime no Bara
Summary: Cuando Harry va en busca de los Horrocrux de Voldemort se entera de que Ginny lo traicionó y que ha tenido una relación con Voldemort desde antes de su noviazgo, después de una guerra inútil y cruel, Harry envía sus recuerdos al pasado para evitar todas las desgracias de la guerra y que esta vez Ginny no se vaya al lado oscuro.
1. Donde todo comenzó

**Hola! es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste por favor comenten y háganme saber su opinión de la historia :)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter NO es mío (por desgracia) pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con el mundo que ella creó.**

NO SE DEBE FORZAR AL DESTINO

Donde Todo Comenzó

"_No hay coincidencias en la vida; nacer, morir, matar, salvar, nada es casualidad. Entonces…¿por qué nos afecta tanto lo que nos pasa?" _Insoon is Pretty

Ron acababa de regresar después de haber abandonado a Hermione y a Harry tras una pelea que había tenido con Harry. Ron lo salvó de morir congelado tras haber saltado a un charco congelado para obtener la espada de Gryffindor, hubiera preferido que lo dejara ahogarse o que por lo menos no hubiera regresado, después de todo sólo había llevado consigo devastadoras noticias.

-¿Por qué demonios no te quitaste esa cosa antes de meterte en el agua?- Ron jadeaba al sacarlo del agua. Harry no pudo contestar, estaba incrédulo de ver a Ron y estaba muriéndose de frío, cuando por fin pudo recuperarse le contestó cortante -¿Así que has vuelto? Por fin te dign…- Harry calló de repente cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión de su amigo, éste estaba furioso, traicionado y ¿avergonzado? -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry, -Nada, sólo siento mucho haberme ido por una pelea tan tonta y sin sentido.- Harry lo dejó estar, después le dio la espada de Gryffindor a Ron para que destruyera el Horrocrux del collar.

Sólo después comprendió Harry la razón de la expresión de Ron, varias semanas después que Ron regresara y Hermione por fin lo perdonara, Hermione fue a comprar comida a un pueblo cercano, era un pueblo completamente mágico, pero necesitaban las provisiones urgentemente y aparte querían tener noticias de que había pasado en el mundo mágico, cuando regreso estaba llorando.

-¿Qué pasó Hermione? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Alguien se dio cuente de quien eras?- pregunto Harry preocupado, pero Ron sólo se quedó callado y observó lo que llevaba Hermione en la mano, -Oh Harry es terrible, Ginny, ella…-

-¿Ginny? Algo le pasó a Ginny?- preguntó Harry frenético. Hermione sólo le dio el periódico, Harry lo tomó, era el Profeta y la noticia sobre Ginny estaba en primera plana

_EL HIJO DE QUIEN-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO HA NACIDO_

_Esta reportera ha descubierto por fuentes confiables que prefieren permanecer en el anonimato que el hijo de Él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y Ginevra Molly Weasley ha visto la luz del día, así como lo oyen, una curandera de San Mungo fue llevada por el mortífago Rodolphus Lestrange al lugar en que se encontraba Ginevra y ella trajo al mundo a su hijo, un saludable varón._

_Como todos saben por medio de todos los artículos que este periódico ha publicado, la ex-señorita Weasley abandonó Hogwarts el 30 de septiembre del año pasado por causas al principio desconocidas pero luego confirmadas, ella había estado viendo a el Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado a espaldas de su familia y era su amante, se ha confirmado que se casaron en septiembre ver octava página, y ahora ya ha nacido su hijo._

_Se cree ese niño será muy poderoso, ya que no sólo es hijo de Él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado sino también es hijo de la primera mujer en siete generaciones nacida Weasley y es la séptima hija, con esto podemos ver que ese niño se convertirá en el próximo Señor Obscuro._

_No podemos más que darles el pésame a todos los miembros de la familia Weasley por esta noticia que en otras circunstancias sería motivo de alegría…_

Harry no podía creer lo que había leído, ¡tenía que ser mentira!, Ginny no podía haber hecho eso, no podía haberlos traicionado de esa forma, esa reportera sólo estaba mintiendo.

No se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo hasta que Hermione lo abrazó y lo estaba consolando, pero Harry no quería ningún consuelo, se paró de un salto y se puso enfrente de Ron.

-¡Tú lo sabías verdad! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!- gritó Harry frenético.

Ron le contestó furioso -¿Y que querías que te dijera? ¿Que mi hermana es una traidora, una maldita… puta que se acostaba con ese maldito cuando parecía tan inocente, que estuvo con él y contigo al mismo tiempo? ¿O querías que te dijera que cuando fui a casa de Bill sólo me encontré con estás noticias y que toda mi familia está destrozada por culpa de esa traidora? Tú no eres el único que sufre Harry, no eres al único que traicionó.-

Harry se quedó callado, no podía creer lo que pasaba, Ginny, ella, su Ginny, había sido su novia mientras se acostaba con Voldemort, no podía ser, tenía que ser mentira, Voldemort debió haberla forzado, debió haberla violado o algo así, sólo para llegar a él, para afectarlo y que sufriera, eso debió haber sido, después él se la llevó a la fuerza y les hizo creer a todos que ella estaba con él porque quería, que no la había forzado, sí eso debió haber pasado, no podía desconfiar de Ginny, después de todo él la amaba y ella lo había amado desde que era una niña.

-Él la obligó- dijo Harry tranquilo, inquietantemente tranquilo -Ginny no sería capaz de haber hecho algo así, él debió haberla raptado, y fue por mi culpa.-

Ron negó lentamente con la cabeza, -No, Ginny se fue con él por su propia voluntad, yo también pensé lo mismo cuando Bill me lo dijo pero él me lo explico, Bill estaba ahí cuando Ginny fue con Snape a la Madriguera y les dijo a mi padres que se iba a ir.-

-¿De qué estás hablando? Ginny fue a decirles que se iba a ir ¿y no la detuvieron? Pudo haber estado bajo un imperius o una poción de amor o lo que sea, ¿Por qué dejaron que se marchara?¿po….-Empezó a despotricar Harry alterándose cada vez más.

-No lo sé, Harry- Ron grito exasperado -Yo no estuve ahí, cuando me lo dijo Bill ya habían pasado casi tres meses desde que se había ido, no pudieron hacer nada, todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos para hacer nada- dijo Ron con una angustia terrible, era su hermanita y no pudo darse cuenta, ¡había estado viendo al maldito de Voldemort y no se había dado cuenta! Era patético como hermano.

Harry iba a empezar a gritar de nuevo pero Hermione, ya calmada, intervino, -Ya basta ustedes dos, Ginny hizo su propia elección y no podemos o pudimos hacer nada por evitarlo.-

-Pero que estás diciendo Hermione, como puede ser que no te importe, tenemos que salvarla de él, no puede ser que te de lo mismo- dijo Harry con veneno, había esperado que Hermione lo apoyara.

-¡Piensa Harry!, ahora no sirve de nada estar peleando por esto, debemos seguir con la búsqueda de los Horrocrux para poder matarlo, sólo así podremos recuperar a Ginny- exclamo Hermione, aún con lágrimas en los ojos y dolida por cómo le había hablado Harry.

Con eso su discusión había terminado y siguieron buscando las Horrocrux, todos con una nueva determinación.

Pudieron encontrar varios y salvaron a muchas personas en el camino, a Luna, a Dean, a Ollivander y a Griphook, así llegaron al día de la batalla de Hogwarts, Voldemort acababa de recuperar la varita Saúco y ellos se dirigieron a Hogwarts para buscar un Horrocrux, habían llegado a Hogsmeade y el hermano de Dumbledore, Aberforth, los pudo meter en secreto a la escuela con la ayuda de Neville y ahí, en la sala de los menesteres, se encontraron con mayor apoyo que hubiera podido imaginar, y todos le dirigieron a Harry miradas de respeto, apoyo y ¿lástima?

De cualquier forma todos querían iniciar una rebelión pero Harry se negaba, aún no era el momento, no podían permitirse el lujo de pelear contra Voldemort.

Pero ninguno hizo caso a sus argumentos porque en ese momento llegaron los gemelos Weasley, Luna, Dean y varios miembros de la Orden, la pelea estaba decidida.

Harry fue a buscar el Horrocrux que se encontraba en una de las pertenencias de Rowena Ravenclaw, pudo saber por medio del fantasma de Ravenclaw, la Dama de Gris quien resultó ser la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw, que Voldemort había usado la diadema de Ravenclaw como recipiente para su Horrocrux y supo que éste se encontraba en la sala de los menesteres, se dirigió ahí y pudo obtener sin problemas la diadema, Ron y Hermione lo alcanzaron ahí y le explicaron que había ido a destruir la copa de Hufflepuff con un colmillo del basilisco que se encontraba en la cámara secreta.

Salieron del castillo y se dirigieron al patio, ahí se encontraron a la Orden del Fénix peleando junto con alumnos de Hogwarts contra los mortífagos, de pronto todas las peleas se detuvieron, Harry giró la cabeza y vio que Voldemort había llegado.

Harry no podía creer que se presentara ahí, esperaba por su forma de ser que lo atraería a un lugar sólo a él, pero ahí se encontraba.

-Voldemort- gritó Harry -¿Dónde está Ginny?- Todos observaron a Harry, incrédulos de que la primera pregunta del muchacho fuera sobre esa traidora.

Voldemort lo observó con fría indiferencia -No creo que sea de tu incumbencia en donde esté Ginevra, no es asunto tuyo- sonrió con frialdad -Mejor deberías preocuparte por tu próxima muerte, por fin te reunirás con tu sucia madre y con el traidor a la sangre de tu padre.- A estas palabras todos lo mortífagos rieron.

De pronto Snape se apareció en medio de todos llevando a Ginny del brazo, ella llevaba entre sus brazos a un bebé, lucía muy asustada y traicionada.

-Severus- susurró Voldemort furioso -¿Cómo te atreves a traer a Ginevra a este lugar?-

Snape sonrió con frialdad -Es lo justo ¿no? Usted se llevó a la mujer que amaba y yo me llevaré a la que usted ama-

Harry no podía entender nada, sólo que Snape estaba poniendo en peligro a Ginny y eso nunca, nunca se lo perdonaría. Se suponía que Snape era fiel Voldemort, él mismo mató a Dumbledore y ahora ¿estaba traicionando a Voldemort?, no, no se podía decir traición ya que Voldemort no amaba a Ginny y por lo tanto no se preocupaba de lo que le pasara

-Ginny- la señora Weasley, a quien Harry acababa de ver, gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ginny levanto la vista y vio a toda su familia y amigos viéndola con horror, y con repugnancia a lo que llevaba entre sus brazos Snape tenía la varita contra su cabeza y no podía sacar la suya, tenía que proteger a su bebé.

-Harry- susurró Ginny cuando lo vio, y le dirigió una mirada de vergüenza

-Suéltala ahora mismo- exigió Voldemort con voz furiosa.

-No- contestó Snape con calma, -Ordene salir a todos los mortífagos de la escuela y váyase con ellos, sólo así la soltaré y ella luego podrá regresar con usted.-

Voldemort se burló -¿Crees que haría eso Severus? ¿Para que la maten?-

-Aquí nadie va a hacerle daño o a matarla, después de todo aquí está su familia y…- Snape observó a Harry con un gesto de burla -Su fiel novio-

-Tom- Ginny le dijo a Voldemort -Por favor vete, yo voy a estar bien-

-No te voy a dejar ni a ti ni a mi hijo aquí- Voldemort susurró

-Era, es mi familia- Ginny se corrigió -Les debo una explicación, a todos- Ginny le dirigió una mirada de súplica -Por favor, sino todos morirán.-

Voldemort cedió, puso su varita en su garganta y se dirigió a todos -Les daré una hora para atender a sus heridos y enterrar a sus muerto, si para ese momento, ella no ha vuelto los mataré a todos- Voldemort desapareció con un pop y seguido de él, todos sus mortífagos.

Snape contempló todo y luego un gesto de impaciencia jaló a Ginny del brazo y se dirigió con ella al Gran Salón, la familia Weasley contempló todo absorta y luego de unos momentos reaccionaron y siguieron a Snape, lo mismo que todos.

Harry estaba muy turbado y sólo reaccionó cuando Hermione lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló, Ron se había marchado con su familia. Fueron los últimos en llegar, Ginny estaba en el centro del Gran Salón, sentada en una silla con su hijo en brazos todos la estaban rodeando, a cierta distancia, excepto su familia que estaba muy cerca, Ron entre ellos, observándola con cierta aprehensión.

En cuanto entraron todas las miradas se dirigieron hacía Harry, pero él sólo podía ver a Ginny, quien apenas lo había visto llegar y lo miraba directamente a los ojos, sin ninguna vergüenza.

Harry no podía creerlo, ahí estaba como si el más de medio año de separación no hubiera ocurrido, viéndose tan tranquila e inocente como si nunca lo hubiera traicionado, no pudo sostenerle la mirada, sintiendo la vergüenza que ella debería sentir.

Ginny se burló en voz alta mirando a Snape -¿Qué es esto?, acaso me van a hacer un juicio público, que gran honor- Bajó la voz a un susurro -Me la vas a pagar sucio bastardo- Se paró de su silla y dijo en voz alta -Alguien tendría la amabilidad de darme una cuna para mi hijo.-

Molly Weasley transformo la silla en que había estado sentada Ginny en cuna y se acercó un poco a su hija, temerosa. -No muerdo mamá, te lo prometo- Ginny quizo bromear.

-Sus promesas no valen nada- Dijo Snape -en vista de lo que es capaz de hacer.-

-¿Lo que soy capaz de hacer? ¡¿Lo que soy capaz de hacer?!-Ginny exclamo exasperada -Pues qué creen que he hecho.- Todos empezaron a murmurar.

-¿Aparte de estar con ese bastardo de Voldemort?- Cuestionó fríamente Harry con una ceja levantada, a esto todos los susurros callaron.

Había estado escuchando todo y por fin había reaccionado.

-Harry- Ginny dijo en voz tranquila -A ti es al único que le debo una explicación, puedes preguntar lo que quieras-

-Y cómo te creería, si me engañaste varios meses, si nos engañaste a todos, ¿Cómo sé que este no es un plan de Snape y tuyo para atacarnos?- Harry preguntó dirigiendo una mirada a Snape -Después de todo él- Exclamó Harry señalando a Snape -Mató a Dumbledore-

-Potter- Snape escupió con desagrado -Le puedo asegurar que estoy de este lado, el mismo profesor Dumbledore planeó su propia muerte, yo siempre estuve de su lado- Al ver la clara expresión de Harry, dijo -Los motivos me los reservo para más tarde, ahora lo importante es aclarar qué hacer con la _señorita_ Weasley- Dijo Snape haciendo hincapié con burla en las últimas palabras.

-No soy la señorita Weasley- Exclamó Ginny furiosa -Soy la señora Riddle, esposa del Señor Obscuro y la madre de su hijo.- Ante esto Harry se turbó, y no fue el único, todos tenían una expresión de asco y repugnancia.

Ginny se dirigió a Harry -Harry estoy dispuesta a tomar veritaserum, quiero que sepas lo que en verdad pasó y por qué hice lo que hice- Se dirigió a Snape -Pero no aquí enfrente de todos, no quiero hacer un espectáculo de mi vida privada-

Snape se burló mientras sacaba de su túnica una pequeña botella con veritaserum -Usted ya perdió todo el derecho a la intimidad, señorita Weasley-

Ginny puso una expresión de disgusto y extendió su mano para tomar la botella -Está bien- Dijo y con esto ingirió unas gotas de veritaserum y de inmediato tuvo una expresión turbada y soñadora.

-Potter- Escupió Snape –Pregunta-

Harry no quería que todos escucharan lo que Ginny dijera, esa era una conversación sólo entre ellos dos y nadie tenía por qué escucharla, pero no tenía remedio, no creía volver a tener tal oportunidad y él quería saber por qué había hecho eso.

-¿Por qué me engañaste Ginny? ¿Por qué te fuiste con Voldemort- Preguntó Harry con evidente dolor en su voz, todos se estremecieron al escuchar Voldemort, el señor y la señora Weasley tenían la desesperación en la cara, todos querían saber sus motivaciones.

-Mi intención no fue engañarte Harry- Comenzó Ginny -Fueron las circunstancias las que me obligaron a hacerlo, yo no quería tener una relación contigo, ya te había superado, pero si no te aceptaba iba a parecer sospechoso-

Ginny sonrió con nostalgia -Después de todo siempre te había amado y nunca se lo oculté a nadie- Ginny se puso seria -Yo amo a Tom, es por eso que estoy con él, por eso me case con él, por eso le di un hijo- Dijo sonriendo a su hijo.

Harry también observo al niño, estaba durmiendo, era hermoso como Ginny. Harry lo quería odiar por ser hijo de Voldemort, pero no podía, después de todo también tenía una parte de Ginny y él nunca la podría odiar, no así todos los demás que veían al niño con repugnancia.

Se perdió en sus pensamiento y apenas escuchó cuando Ron le preguntó a Ginny con furia y burla -¿Desde cuándo lo _amas_?-

Harry la miró a la cara, todos la veían. Ginny se quedó callada por un momento, se veía claramente que no quería responder pero por efecto del veritaserum lo tuvo que hacer.

-Desde el incidente del diario- por fin dijo, débilmente

Se armó un pandemónium entre las personas que conocían lo que había sucedido con el diario y lo que le había hecho hacer a Ginny.

-¿Cómo puedes Ginny, después de todo lo que te hizo hacer?- Preguntó Molly Weasley llorando, todos los hermanos Weasley se le quedaron viendo con incredulidad y miedo.

Harry se adelantó a todos y le preguntó en voz baja -¿Cooperaste con él para abrir la cámara secreta?- Deseando para sus adentro que no, eso significaría que ella sí había mentido en todo, todo.

La mayoría no entendía de qué estaban hablando, pero debía ser serio para que causara esas reacciones.

No- Contestó Ginny, causando que Harry se aliviara, si es que podía hacerlo en esa situación "No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, él me manipuló todo el tiempo"

-¿Y aun así lo puedes amar?- Gritó alguien desde atrás, sonaba como Neville

Harry no supo quién fue pero dio gracias que alguien lo preguntara.

-Sí, aun así lo amo- contesto Ginny bajo efecto del veritaserum.

-¿Desde cuándo tienen una relación?- Preguntó Arthur con voz dura y los ojos acuosos.

-Desde finales de mi cuarto año, cuando Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville y yo fuimos al ministerio, lo volví a ver y él me miro a los ojos, no me hizo nada y me dejó ir, él no sabía que Malfoy me había dado el diario y se sorprendió que yo hubiera conocido a su memoria pasada, cuando Harry destruyó el diario, se creó un vínculo eterno entre el alma de Tom y la mía- Ginny dijo con voz queda.

-Cuando estoy con el me siento completa, antes de que renaciera en ese cementerio yo siempre sentía un vacío horrible en mi interior, cuando lo vi en el Ministerio ese vacío se llenó y por primera vez en tres años fui completamente feliz, me costó trabajo aceptarlo- Ginny miro fijamente a Harry a los ojos, sus ojos ya no estaban turbados, el efecto del veritaserum había pasado.

-No tienes idea de cuánto Harry, ese hombre fue el culpable de la muerte de mis tíos, de la de tus padres, de la del profesor Dumbledore, fue la causa de que mi hermano Bill tenga esas marcas- le dirigió una mirada triste al rostro de Bill -Lo siento mucho Bill- después miró a los señores Weasley con lágrimas en los ojos -Lo siento mamá, papá, sé que ustedes esperaban que hiciera cosas grandes, sé que esperaban que siguiera el camino correcto y fuera una buena persona pero…- sus ojos se endurecieron y miró a todos seriamente.

-Quiero que sepan que no me arrepiento de nada, puede ser que piensen que los traicioné pero yo sólo lo hice por amor, siento haberles mentido y haberlos engañado no saben cuánto lo siento, pero no me arrepiento ni me arrepentiré nunca- miró fijamente a Molly Weasley -Tú debes entenderlo mamá, te casaste con papá aún que para todos fuera un traidor a la sangre-

-Tú padre no era un asesino- gritó furiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos Molly Weasley -El niño no tiene la culpa pero- el dolor en sus ojos era evidente para todos -Yo no puedo querer a _su_ hijo y no quiero volver a verte- dicho esto se marchó rápidamente del Gran Salón, seguida de su esposo, Arthur Weasley le dirigió una mirada de remordimiento y tristeza a Ginny antes de marcharse.

Harry no encontraba que decir, vio como los hermanos Weasley veían con odio al hijo de Ginny y no podía entender que lo pudieran odiar, vio cómo la señora Weasley le daba la espalda a Ginny y como el señor Weasley la apoyó, vio que todos las personas que estaban en el Gran Salón salían después de darle a Ginny y su bebé una mirada de asco y repugnancia, vio que también sus hermanos salían del Gran Salón y como Hermione seguía a Ron. Al final sólo el profesor Snape y él se quedaron ahí.

-Profesor Snape, ¿Podría hablar con Ginny a solas?- preguntó Harry sin timidez, con determinación.

-Eso no es conveniente Potter- empezó a decir Snape pero al ver su cara recordó que también él mismo habría querido hablar con Lily cuando ésta comenzó a evitarlo. Hizo un gesto de burla, tomó la varita de Ginny, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

-Harry- comenzó Ginny. Pero Harry levantó la mano para que guardara silencio, quería que lo escuchara.

-Creo que puedo comprender por qué hiciste lo que hiciste- a Ginny se le suavizó la expresión-Pero aun así no sé, no entiendo por qué nos mentiste, por qué no tuviste el valor de decirnos la verdad, por qué aceptaste salir conmigo si estabas con alguien más, por qué si tanto lo amabas no te fuiste con él en un primer momento, ¿Sólo te quedaste por conseguir información? ¿Para que él pudiera ganar?- Harry cuestionó, primero con fría calma y poniéndose cada vez más furioso.

Decía que entendía y era cierto, él hubiera hecho lo mismo, por amor haría y habría hecho cualquier cosa, y la prueba era que él estaba dispuesto a perdonarla y a aceptarla de nuevo sin importar su hipocresía y su traición, pero éste hecho lo enojó, ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser así?! Le enfurecía su debilidad, le enojaba que no importaba lo que hubiese hecho, él todavía querría que lo amara y estuviera con él. ¿Por qué sentía eso?

No es que hubieran tenido una larga relación, ni siquiera una verdadera, por lo menos por parte de ella. Era muy poco tiempo para que la amara tanto cómo lo hacía, no podía entenderlo y siempre había odiado no entender las cosas, comenzó a sentir una rabia ciega por lo que lo último que le pregunto a Ginny iba cargado con veneno en vez de dolor y por primera vez la vio con odio, a ella y a su hijo.

Ginny se quebró, había soportado todas esas miradas, las miradas de odio y desprecio de las personas que habían sido sus amigos, de su familia pero ver la mirada de Harry la terminó por derrumbar, empezó a sollozar, al principio controlándose pero después no pudo más.

Sabía que merecía todo ese odio, pero sólo ella, ¿Por qué odiaban tanto a su hijo?, era sólo un bebé, inocente de los pecados de sus padres. ¿Por qué todo había acabado así? ¿Por qué no podría haber sido diferente?

Todo, todo hubiese estado mejor de haber seguido estado enamorada de Harry o por lo menos de alguien tan bueno como Harry, al que aceptaba su familia, sus amigos, al que todo mundo quería. ¿Por qué tenía que amar a Tom? Y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué no podía arrepentirse de amarlo?

Porque no, no se podía arrepentir de amar a Tom, porque al amarlo, él le dio lo más maravilloso que le había pasado, ese hermoso bebé, hijo del amor entre Tom y ella. Aun cuando sabía que no había estado tan equivocada como otros lo veían ni que fuera ruin y cruel como otros pensaban que era, ni aun así podía soportar la culpa ¿Cómo podía haber ignorado todo lo que sus padres le habían enseñado?

Ginny estaba llorando, ahogándose con sus propias lágrimas, lo que no había querido ver mientras estaba con Tom, lo que evitaba pensar durante sus horas de soledad, por fin había salido a flote ¡Era su culpa!

No supo cómo terminó en el suelo, con su rostro en el piso, llorando sin control, ni cuánto tiempo pasó llorando, sólo siguió llorando, aun cuando sintió el peso de unos brazos sobre su cuerpo.

Sólo terminó cuando derramó todas las lágrimas que tendría que haber derramado antes, y vio el perdón en los ojos de Harry, la aceptación y el amor. Eso la hizo sentir aún más miserable, no se merecía que Harry la amara, porque estaba segura que él la amaba.

Lo abrazó, aferrándose a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y prácticamente lo estaba, Harry era el único vínculo que la unía a su pasado y a su familia. Puso su rostro en su hombro y abrazó su rostro lo más fuerte que pudo.

Cuando Harry la vio empezar a llorar creyó que era una hipócrita, no podía creer que no hubiera pensado en eso, sólo eso podían significar sus lágrimas ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan egoísta? No podía creer en su tristeza ni en su dolor, dejó pasar mucho tiempo, ella lloraba en el piso, sin control, y él sólo quería ir a abrazarla, consolarla, cada lágrima que salía de sus ojos era como un golpe para él.

Desvió la mirada de Ginny, no podía soportar verla, entonces vio a su hijo, al hijo de Voldemort, al hijo de ella. Entonces comprendió que todo lo había hecho por amor, él no podía juzgarla porque no podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que él mismo sería capaz de hacer por ella.

Ginny realmente debía de amar a Voldemort, no sólo estuvo con él, no sólo se casó con él, sino que también traicionó a toda su familia por él y le dio un hijo. Ella sólo había estado motivada por el amor.

Sólo con la comprensión vino la aceptación, y con ésta el perdón. Aun cuando sabía que tarde o temprano la hubiera perdonado no habría esperado que sucediese tan pronto.

"Debo ser un tonto" fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de abrazarla. Se puso de rodillas, junto a ella y la abrazó lo más suave y cálido que pudo. Quería que supiera que la había perdonado, que nunca la iba a dejar de amar y que nunca dejaría que le hicieran nada.

Sólo al final cuando la vio a los ojos tuvo una breve debilidad. Una parte racional de su cabeza le decía que tenía que desquitarse, vengarse, pero la otra parte, la que sólo podía amarla, imperó.

-Perdóname Harry- le dijo Ginny cuando por fin pudo hablar -Sólo me he estado justificando, realmente no pensé en nada más que en mi felicidad- hizo un gesto triste -O que en realidad no era feliz-

-¿Realmente no eras feliz? ¿Enserio te sentías vacía cuando él aún no había renacido?- Harry comprendía esto, después de todo él nunca fue realmente feliz, por lo menos no hasta que empezó su relación con Ginny, sólo entonces se había sentido feliz y pleno.

Si Voldemort también amaba a Ginny de la misma manera, si la veía de la misma forma, como si fuese un sol demasiado deslumbrante para mirar directamente, tal vez no sería tan diferente a él, tal vez si su propia infancia hubiera sido diferente… De inmediato quitó esos pensamientos de su mente.

-Yo tuve momentos muy felices- respondió Ginny aun entre sus brazos -Pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaba triste y me sentía vacía-

Lo miró directo a los ojos y sonrió -Cuando estaba contigo era feliz, aún después que Tom hubiera regresado, me sentí verdaderamente feliz la primera vez que me besaste, ¿Recuerdas? en frente de toda la sala común-

Harry sonrió recordando ese día en el cual fue tan feliz que era difícil de creer, pero luego su expresión se ensombreció cuando recordó que por esa época Ginny mantenía también una relación con Voldemort.

Ginny adivinó sus pensamientos -Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras Harry, te diré la verdad-

-¿Tú sabías que esos mortífagos iban a invadir Hogwarts la vez que Dumbledore murió?- Harry preguntó temiendo su respuesta.

-No, nunca me contaban nada- Ginny respondió -Aunque nunca hubiera dicho nada, y de todas maneras Dumbledore lo merecía- Ginny dijo esto último con rencor.

Harry la miró con incredulidad y la soltó -¿Por qué merecía alguien como Dumbledore lo que le hicieron?-

-¿Tú no sabes nada Harry?- Preguntó Ginny un poco cohibida.

-¿Saber qué?- Preguntó Harry cortante -Dumbledore era el hombre más bueno que pudo haber existido- Dijo rotundamente.

-¿Aún con lo que les hizo a ti, a tus padres y a Sirius lo sigues queriendo?- Ginny repuso extrañada.

-Él los protegió, de tu _esposo_- Harry dijo con rencor, ¿Cómo podía hablar de Dumbledore?

-¡Que los protegió! Prácticamente los llevó a la tumba, él sabía perfectamente lo que decía la profecía, no ves que lo planeó todo hasta la muerte de tus padres, cómo un gran legelimens pudo haber sido engañado por alguien como Colagusano, cómo podía haber pensado que Sirius podía haber sido un traidor- Ginny dijo todo esto con exasperación, como si no pudiera creer que Harry no hubiera visto lo que era obvio.

Y Harry se sentía el ser más tonto del mundo, lo que decía Ginny tenía sentido. Si Dumbledore era tan grande como decía ser, ¿Por qué cometió tantos errores? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de nada? ¿Por…

-Él no planeó nada- Harry lo defendió -Siempre ha estado ahí para ayudarme cuando lo necesitaba- Harry no dijo nada más, pensando en cómo sus últimas palabras habían sonado demasiado forzadas, Dumbledore siempre había llegado al último momento, cuando él se enfrentó a Quirrel por la piedra filosofar, cuando Ginny fue llevada a la cámara secreta y en muchas situaciones más, ahora que lo pensaba todo se veía demasiado perfecto, como si todo hubiera sido planeado.

-Lo entiendes ¿Verdad Harry?- Ginny dijo dulcemente.

-Sí, pero no entiendo como pude haber sido tan estúpido- Harry dijo con rabia -Todo este tiempo pensé en él como un gran hombre, pero sólo era un manipulador- Harry tembló de rabia -Todo por lo que pase, sólo era para ponerme a prueba ¿No? Para ver si su niño de oro era igual de estúpido-

Ginny lo miró con lástima y estaba a punto de hablar cuando un llanto la interrumpió. Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a su hijo.

Lo cargó y lo meció, después miró a Harry, el cual la veía con una expresión de ternura.

-Ya casi se cumple la hora, debo irme- Ginny dijo, se acercó y beso en los labios a un Harry incrédulo que apenas y pudo devolverle el beso -Recuerda que aunque haya pasado todo lo que pasó, aún te amo-

-Si me amas ¿por qué te vas con él?- Dijo Harry aun con la sensación de sus labios sobre los de él.

-Por qué a él lo amo más- Dijo Ginny, y al ver la expresión ensombrecida de Harry agregó -Pero recuerda que te amé a ti primero, y si todo hubiera sido diferente aun estaría enamorada de ti- Ginny tomo un pendiente que llevaba en su cuello, cerró los ojos y desapareció.

Esa fue la última vez que Harry la vio, a ella y a su hijo.

* * *

_Ya no quedaba nada, Harry se paró en medio de todo y observó los desastres que la guerra había provocado, todas las personas que alguna vez le habían importado estaban muertas, en especial ELLA, no podía aceptar su muerte y su traición ni mucho menos que la hubieran traicionado a ELLA, aún la amaba y la seguiría amando siempre._

_Él, que sintió que también moriría cuando murió Sirius en el atrio del Ministerio, cuando murió Dumbledore en la ahora destruida torre de astronomía, cuando murieron tantas personas importantes para él, le dolió mucho, demasiado, pero todo eso no fue nada comparado a lo que sintió cuando lo traicionó ella, cuando supo que lo traicionó Ginny, su Ginny. Pero lo que nunca podría aceptar y menos vivir con ello era su muerte, él también quería estar muerto, para estar junto a ella._

_Sólo podía pensar en ella._

_Era a la única persona que recordaba claramente._

_Tenía que hacer algo._


	2. Unión y Recuerdos

**Hola de nuevo, gracias a las personas que comentaron el primer capitulo y a los que agregaron este fic a alerta y a favoritos. Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, puede ser un poco más lento que el primero pero espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter NO es mío, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling ¬¬**

* * *

**Unión y Recuerdos**

"_Los recuerdos no tienen fuerza. Aunque no la tengan, los recuerdos nunca podrán ser borrados" _My Name is Kim Sam Soon

-¡Arriba! A levantarse ¡Rápido!- Gritó Petunia, la tía de Harry

Harry se despertó sobresaltado y extrañado, acababa de tener el sueño más raro. Su tía gritó de nuevo.

-¡Apúrate!- Su tía se marchó a la cocina.

Estaba desubicado, demasiado desubicado, cuando su tía lo había llamado no reconoció la voz al primer momento, y ahora estaba esa sensación extraña como si el no debiera estar ahí.

¿Por qué esa mujer podía gritarle y el no hacía nada? Nadie tenía el derecho de gritarle. Harry siguió con esos pensamientos mientras se vestía, se puso rápidamente un pantalón y una playera, ambos viejos y holgados.

Su tía regresó rápidamente y volvió a llamarlo -¿Ya terminaste?-

-En un momento- respondió Harry, mordiéndose la lengua después para no decirle otra cosa.

-Bueno, date prisa no quiero ningún error en este día. Después de todo es el cumpleaños de mi Duddy-

Harry recordó el cumpleaños y aguanto un gemido que luchaba por salir, odiaba los cumpleaños de su primo.

Se terminó de vestir lo más rápido que pudo, era mejor evitar peleas, no ganaría nada enfrentándose con sus parientes, eran las únicas personas que tenían poder sobre él.

Oyó los pasos de su tía dirigirse a la cocina, salió lo más silencioso que pudo de la lacena y siguió a su tía, cuando llegó su tía no lo molestó y él terminó de hacer el desayuno.

Pensaba más y más en su situación ¿Por qué esas personas que se decían sus personas que se decían sus parientes lo trataban así? ¿Quién lo había puesto en esa casa? ¿Qué persona había tenido el derecho de dejarlo con los Dursley? Hubiera sido mejor que lo mandaran a un orfanato, por lo menos si lo maltrataban ahí y no lo cuidaban estaba justificado, después de todo no serían familia.

Pensar en su situación lo enojó cada vez más, lo que era muy raro hubiera jurado que el día de ayer si bien no estaba conforme con su situación por lo menos la aceptaba, hasta hacía pocos años había creído que la merecía por cómo eran sus padres, unos borrachos que habían provocado su propia muerte.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES CHICO?!- bramó de repente una voz detrás de él, era tío Vernon lo estaba viendo con furia y miedo. Sólo entonces Harry se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, todos los regalos de Dudley que estaban sobre la mesa de la cocina, así como el sartén de la estufa estaban elevados casi diez centímetros, o eso pensaba él, en cuanto se dio cuenta todos bajaron a la vez y azotaron contra el piso, causando un desastre.

Tío Vernon lo agarró de la ropa, del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró a la alacena empujándolo dentro y encerrándolo, alcanzó a oír cómo llamaba a gritos a tía Petunia.

Pasó encerrado mucho tiempo dentro de esa alacena, cuando por fin salió sus tíos lo trataban fríamente y con temor, Harry había esperado que reaccionaran de otra manera pero estaba satisfecho con la situación.

Había dedicado muchas horas a pensar, recordó otros incidentes que le habían pasada sin ninguna explicación lógica aparente, y como había sido castigado después de cada una.

Un día en el mes de julio Dudley estaba probándose su uniforme de Smelting mientras Harry se reía internamente de lo ridículo que se veía, aquella misma mañana Dudley había ido con tía Petunia a comprarlo y Harry se tuvo que quedar en la casa de la señora Figg, ella era muy rara casi parecía como si intentara desagradarle a propósito.

A la mañana siguiente Harry entró a la cocina y vio lo que tendría que usar de uniforme, no dijo ni preguntó nada y se sentó en la mesa. Llegaron tío Vernon y Dudley, ambos con la misma expresión de disgusto y se sentaron.

Todos escucharon el ruido del buzón y Harry enseguida se paró para ir por ella, quería ahorrarse la orden, cuando llegó vio extrañado que había una carta para él, guardo su carta en el bolsillo, la leería luego.

Terminó su desayuno rápido y se dirigió a la alacena, una vez ahí la abrió

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querido señor Potter:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en_

_el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y_

_los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza_

_antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

Cuando terminó de leerla comprendió todo, por eso sus tíos lo odiaban tanto, por eso a su alrededor ocurrían tantas cosas raras, lo más importante era que por fin podía irse de esa casa.

Se paró decidido y fue a confrontar a sus tíos, se pusieron pálidos en cuanto vieron la carta. No recordaba mucho lo que pasó, sólo supo que ese mismo día lo cambiaron al segundo cuarto de Dudley. Al día siguiente le pidió a tía Petunia que le dijera dónde podía comprar sus cosas y también algo de dinero, ella le contestó de mala gana y sólo le dio muy poco dinero.

Un día antes de su cumpleaños Harry se marchó sólo al Callejón Diagon, así lo había llamado su tía. No tuvo que preguntar por la dirección, sabía instintivamente a donde ir.

En cuanto llegó al Caldero Chorreante todos lo reconocieron y pidieron su autógrafo, estaba desconcertado, ¿Por qué todos sabían su nombre y lo reconocían?, Tom el tabernero lo ayudó y ahuyentó a toda la gente, él le explicó todo, la razón de su fama y la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres, estuvieron hablando mucho tiempo, Tom fue muy amable y le explicó el sistema de casas de Hogwarts, él había sido Hufflepuff pero no estaba en contra de ninguna casa, todas, le dijo tenían sus defectos.

Tom le abrió la puerta hacia el callejón Diagon, cuando Harry iba a salir se volvió para preguntarle si utilizaban el mismo dinero y Tom le mostró qué camino tomar para llegar a Gringotts.

Harry estaba caminando hacía el banco cuando se encontró con una familia numerosa de cabello rojo, iban una señora regordeta, un muchacho con aspecto serio, dos muchachos iguales, un niño que parecía ser de su misma edad y ella.

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, tenía el cabello de color rojo fuego, a diferencia del de su familia que era anaranjado, largo hasta la cintura, la piel muy blanca, la cara llena de débiles pecas y los ojos parecidos a las avellanas, tanto en forma como en color, era muy baja y delgada.

Se le hacía conocida a Harry, era una sensación demasiado fuerte, como si la hubiera conocido en otro tiempo, tal vez en otra vida, pensó Harry abrumado.

La niña de cabello rojo se dio cuenta de su mirada y volteó su cara para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, Harry la miro a los ojos y vio en ellos el reconocimiento. Harry primero pensó que lo había reconocido como _el niño que vivió, _pero un instante después se dio cuenta que lo que vio en sus ojos no era el reconocimiento de alguien famoso, no, era como si lo conociera en persona, como si lo hubiera conocido toda la vida.

Sin saber cómo ni por qué, Harry se le fue acercando, y también ella, la niña de cabello rojo, lentamente pero con seguridad. La familia de ella no se dio cuenta, al parecer habían entrado a una librería.

Se acercaron hasta que quedaron frente a frente y se quedaron unos segundos sólo parados, mirándose sin decir nada.

Harry levantó su mano para saludarla y dijo -Hola-

Ella se le quedo viendo y le dio la mano -Hola- devolvió el saludo.

Cuando sus manos se tocaron un nombre llegó a la mente de Harry, _Ginny, _y con su nombre llegaron muchas emociones por ella y causadas por ella, resentimiento, culpa, venganza, cariño, vergüenza, rabia, tristeza, añoranza, soledad y amor, sobretodo de amor, ese sentimiento fue el último y lo lleno completamente, un amor completo por ella, por esa niña, haría lo que fuera por ella porque la amaba, pero ¿por qué la amaba? No la conocía.

Vio el rostro de Ginny, por sus ojos pasaron muchas emociones y después, al igual que él la confusión.

Fue cuando aparto la mirada de ella, por la confusión que veía en sus ojos, que se dio cuenta que ya no estaban en el Callejón Diagon.

Estaban en un bosque, en un claro, Harry estaba sorprendido, pero extrañamente no estaba asustado, todavía sostenía la mano de Ginny, su tacto le transmitía felicidad y paz.

-Harry, ¿Sabes dónde estamos?- Pregunto Ginny con expresión indiferente, pero Harry notó felicidad en sus ojos, al igual que a él su presencia le daba felicidad.

-No lo sé, Ginny- Contestó Harry, ninguno de los dos cuestionó por qué ambos sabían sus nombres, ni por qué ambos sentían, y los dos sabían lo que sentía el otro, amor.

-Ustedes están aquí porque yo los traje- Dijo una voz extrañamente familiar para ambos, la voz salía de un hombre oculto entre las sombras de un árbol.

El hombre era alto y estaba cubierto por una capucha negra, no se le veía la cara, tenía largo cabello negro ébano entremezclado con canas precoces, su voz era profunda y parecía estar llena de sabiduría.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Harry cortante, estaba amedrentado, aunque ese hombre inspirara confianza su presencia era muy fuerte y poderosa. Harry y Ginny seguían de la mano y ninguno de los dos hacía nada por retirar la suya.

-No importa quién soy yo- Contestó fríamente el hombre -Importa para qué estoy aquí y agradecería que no me hablaras de esa forma jovencito, no estoy acostumbrado a tal descortesía- Se oía claramente ofendido por la voz de Harry.

-Discúlpenos señor- Dijo Ginny con una inclinación de cabeza, se sentía cohibida, pero esa persona le daba mucha confianza -¿Por qué nos ha traído aquí?-

-Sólo los he traído aquí para para explicarles algo, Ginny- Dijo el hombre con voz dulce y sosegada, sonaba muy amable con Ginny y ella y Harry lo notaron.

-Quien soy yo no puedo decírselos pero es importante lo que tengo que decirles- Continuó tranquilamente -Soy alguien del futuro que vino para ayudarte Harry la…-

-¿Del futuro?- Preguntó Harry asombrado, no tenía idea que los viajes en el tiempo existieran -¿Cómo se viaja en el tiempo?-

-Creí haberte dicho que no me interrumpieras- Contestó con crudeza -¿Eres tan ignorante que ni siquiera conoces los viajes en el tiempo?-

-No debería hablarle así a Harry, hasta hace poco no sabía nada acerca de la magia y mucho menos de los viajes en el tiempo- Lo reprendió Ginny levantándole la voz sin ningún temor, había soltado sin darse cuenta la mano de Harry y había puesto los brazos en jarras poniéndose entre Harry y el hombre.

El hombre se quedó petrificado por un momento, a Harry le parecía que no estaba acostumbrado a que le hablaran así. El hombre levantó un brazo ligeramente, Harry pensó que iba a golpear a Ginny e inmediatamente la jaló por un brazo y se puso delante de ella.

Pero sólo había sido un ademan para hacer una pequeña reverencia, puso una mano sobre el pecho y se inclinó ante Ginny -Lo siento Ginny, no debí haber sido tan grosero- se puso completamente derecho y se dirigió a Harry -Debes saber que yo nunca le haría daño a Ginny, todo lo contrario la protegería con mi vida-

Harry no podía más que creerle, su actitud lo delataba, él hombre también, tal vez en diferente grado, amaba a Ginny y la protegería de todo.

-Ya había olvidado el carácter que tienes Ginny-El hombre habló, por primera vez con voz divertida -Te había extrañado mucho.-

Ginny se sonrojó y bajó la mirada -¿Me conoce?-

-Por supuesto, querida- Contestó con voz complaciente el hombre.

Harry se molestó, ¿por qué le hablaba así a Ginny? -¿Entonces podría decirnos que hace aquí?- Preguntó Harry rápidamente.

-Estoy aquí porque quiero evitar las desagracias que vendrán en el futuro, ¿ahora eres feliz Harry? Bueno lo más probable es que no lo seas pero lo serás y quieres que todo continúe como está ¿no es cierto? Toda tu vida va a mejorar una vez que entres a Hogwarts pero luego Voldemort la va a destruir y sólo te quedara el recuerdo de cuando fuiste feliz, él te quitará lo más quieres como una vez ya lo hizo, y sufrirás más de lo que has sufrido hasta ahora porque habrás conocido la felicidad- Dijo el hombre tranquilamente y sin alterarse.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron callados, pasmados, no habían esperado eso.

-Pero Vovoldemort está muerto, Harry lo derrotó- susurró Ginny horrorizada, ¿ese monstruo no había muerto?, ese ser que no podía considerarse humano estaba vivo.

-Así es- Contestó el hombre con una extraña satisfacción en la voz.

-¿Por qué nadie lo sabe?- Pregunto Harry con voz neutral.

-Porque la gente cree lo que quiere creer- Contestó calmadamente.

-¿Y qué se puede hacer?- Dijo Harry con amargura, ese maldito le arruinaría la vida, no podía sentir más que odio por ese ser que había matado a sus padres.

-Ya he empezado a intervenir- Contestó el hombre -¿Han cambiado mucho últimamente? Yo lo hice, les he estado devolviendo recuerdos del futuro, sólo así podrán saber lo que venga y estar preparados.-

-¿Recuerdos a ambos?- Preguntó Ginny extrañada.

-Pero eso no puede ser, yo no recuerdo nada, ni siquiera sabía que existía la…- Se detuvo súbitamente y miró a Ginny ¿Por qué sabía su nombre? ¿Por qué ella sabía que él no había sabido que era mago hasta hace poco? ¿Por qué esa extraña familiaridad con todas las situaciones que estaba viviendo, como si estuviera viviendo en un perpetuo déjà vu?

Al parecer Ginny seguía los mismos pensamiento, ¿Cómo no lo habían pensado antes?, pero es que ambos estaban tan cómodos con la situación, se amaban pero no sabían por qué, se conocían, pero no sabían desde cuándo.

-¿Por qué no tenemos recuerdos como tal?- Preguntó Harry.

-Nadie puede enviar recuerdos completos, sólo puede hacerse en persona, es por eso que estoy aquí, les voy a dar todos los recuerdos de sus futuros yo- Contestó el hombre.

-Pero aunque no recordemos las cosas como tal, sí recordamos emociones y hay cosas o personas que nos parecen demasiado familiares, también me siento diferente, y también Harry- Dijo Ginny y se volvió hacia Harry- ¿No es cierto Harry?

Harry sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que Ginny hablaba por los dos, así que ambos sentían lo mismo, era reconfortante para Harry saber que no estaba sólo, alguien se preocupaba por él, alguien lo quería, alguien lo amaba, y el a su vez amaba a Ginny como nunca podría amar a alguien más.

-Ya les he dicho que no se pueden introducir recuerdos en la mente a menos que sea en persona, lo único que he hecho es mandar emociones, sólo las más fuertes y poderosas, las más importantes- Contestó el hombre.

-¿Pero cómo lo hizo? ¿Por qué usted tiene esos recuerdos? ¿Qué pasó con Ginny y conmigo en el futuro para que usted tenga nuestros recuerdo?- Preguntó Harry desconfiado.

-Eso no importa, ya no importa lo que haya pasado, estoy aquí para corregir todo- Dijo el hombre firmemente, y luego bajó la voz y dijo débilmente- Para poner todo como debió haber sido.

-¿Y nos va a dar los recuerdo ahora? Preguntó Ginny emocionada.

-Sí, pero para poder dárselos necesito que ustedes hagan algo- Prosiguió el hombre suavemente, como si temiera que se negaran.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Harry receloso.

-Nadie aparte de ustedes dos debe enterarse de esto- Dijo muy serio- absolutamente nadie, esto es muy importante, no importa a quien conozcan, no importa quien sea, o lo que haga, no importa que sea una situación de vida o muerte, nadie debe saberlo, ahora mismo es una locura el hacer esto, el destino iría para peor si se modifica aún más- Dejo de hablar por un momento, para que Harry y Ginny pudieran asimilarlo.

-¿No podré decírselo a mis padres?- Preguntó Ginny decepcionada, luego un pensamiento vino a su mente- ¿Y si alguien lo descubre? Hay personas que pueden leer la mente y Harry siempre está en peligro- Dijo Ginny consternada por el último pensamiento, no sabía de donde sabía eso.

Harry se horrorizó, ¿había personas que podían hurgar en su mente? ¿Violar su su… intimidad?

El hombre asintió, como si supiera que iban a preguntarlo- Ese es el asunto que quería tratar, nada excepto una fuerte defensa mental puede protegerlos de estos ataques, ahora están a punto de entrar a Hogwarts por lo que no hay tiempo de enseñarles una apropiada defensa mental…

-Pero ¿qué tiene que ver que entremos a Hogwarts? Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro que hay- comenzó Harry pero fue interrumpido por Ginny.

- Yo no voy a ir a Hogwarts hasta el año que viene- Dijo Ginny rápidamente.

El hombre volvió a hablar evidentemente molesto- No deben de confiar que estén a salvo sólo por que estén en Hogwarts, ese lugar no es seguro, sobretodo no confíen ciegamente en las personas, pueden tener buenas intenciones pero no siempre buscaran su bien- Hizo una pausa volviéndose a Ginny- Si aceptan hacer algo tu podrás ir a Hogwarts este año-

Ginny prácticamente saltó emocionada, su sueño siempre había sido ir a Hogwarts y por fin iba ir ¡Y un año antes!

Harry sonrió con ternura al verla, estaba feliz de que estuviera contenta.

El hombre se le quedó viendo a Ginny un momento y luego continuó- La única forma en que pueden protegerse y no separarse nunca es con una unión de alma-

Ambos se quedaron extrañados ¿Qué era unión de alma?

El hombre comprendió sus pensamientos- Una unión de alma sólo se da cuando las almas gemelas cuyo destino es estar juntos en esa vida se encuentran, es muy rara ésta unión, las almas gemelas pueden encontrarse, personas que estén hechas la una para la otra pero no se pueden unir porque no es su destino en esa vida, la unión sólo puede darse cada siete vidas y sólo en situaciones extraordinarias, situaciones que casi nunca se generan, por eso es que ha habido tan pocas y son consideradas un mito.

Ginny estaba completamente sonrojada ¡¿Harry su alma gemela?! Eso era imposible, pero si él lo decía debía ser cierto, iba a estar unida para siempre con él, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-¿A qué se refiere con situaciones extraordinarias?- Pregunto Harry fríamente -¿Ginny y yo no estamos hechos para estar juntos en esta vida?

Ginny palideció, no había escuchado atentamente, quería decir que no era su destino estar con Harry. Ese pensamiento le produjo una angustia sin límites, para su horror noto que las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos, odiaba llorar, sus hermanos siempre se burlaban de ella cuando lloraba.

Harry la vio con lágrimas en los ojos y sintió que se rompía por dentro, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, nunca volvería a llorar. Con esto en mente la rodeó con sus brazos, al hacerlo le produjo una extraña sensación, sentía que la había abrazado muchas veces antes cuando era la primera vez que la tocaba.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- Harry habló por los dos- Haremos lo que sea.

-Sólo voy a lanzarles un antiguo hechizo, ustedes no tendrán que hacer nada-Contestó el hombre fríamente- Las consecuencias serán muy fuertes, tienen que pensarlo antes de decidirlo, una vez lanzado el hechizo la unión será permanente y nada podrá separarla.

-¿Cuáles son las consecuencias?- Preguntó Harry.

-En primer lugar el unir sus almas equivaldría a un matrimonio mágico- El hombre empezó a hablar- Ginny- Dijo de repente, sobresaltándola- Estoy seguro que tú sabes lo que significa esto.

-Significa que estaríamos casados- Ginny contestó y se sonrojó- Para siempre.

-Así es, pero también serían legalmente mayores de edad- El hombre prosiguió- Eso sería conveniente para ambos, la restricción de la magia no aplicaría para ustedes, y tú- Señaló a Harry- Tendrías pleno acceso a la fortuna que te dejaron tus padres.

Harry se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos, podía estar con Ginny para siempre, y si ellos iban a estar casados ella sería su familia, no sabía que era la restricción de la magia pero luego se lo preguntaría a Ginny y ¿De qué fortuna estaba hablando?

-La fortuna que tus padres te dejaron, en estos momentos el profesor Dumbledore tiene la llave de tu bóveda de confianza de Gringotts, esa llave te la tiene que dar, pero eso es sólo el fondo para que termines los estudios. En cuanto seas mayor de edad la bóveda de la familia Potter se abriría para ti, pero si ahora te casas con Ginny esta se abriría automáticamente- El hombre se quedó en silencio varios minutos.

Nadie decía nada y parecía que hubiera pasado una eternidad de tiempo. Finalmente para terminar de convencerlos el hombre dijo- Será lo mejor para los dos, de esta forma nadie los controlaría ni nadie tendrá derecho a meterse en sus asuntos.

Finalmente Harry y Ginny asintieron juntos con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo.

-Bien- Dijo el hombre- Se desmayarán varias horas pero cuando despierten recordaran todo, háganles saber a todos desde un principio que ustedes están casados y que lo saben, sino podrían intentar persuadirlos para que finjan que nada ocurrió, sólo no mencionen porqué lo saben. Sobre todo, intenten no cambiar nada de cómo lo recuerdan, si los hechos ocurridos en la línea de tiempo cambian, no servirá de nada los recuerdos.

Con esto, el hombre saco su varita y la puso enfrente de Harry y Ginny.

Lo último que vio Harry antes de desmayarse fue un brillo plateado salir de la varita y dirigirse hacia ellos.

Le dolía la cabeza, en cuanto despertó creyó estar en llamas pero sólo fue por esa habitación tan… colorida, sólo así podía describir esa habitación anaranjada, tanto que daba la impresión de estar en llamas. Harry estaba acostado en una de las dos camas que se encontraban en la diminuta habitación.

Harry se levantó lentamente, confundido, no sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar, lo último que recordaba era estar el callejón Diagon, apenas estaba descubriendo el mundo de la magia y ahora estaba muy confundido por todo, ¿Por qué sentía que olvidaba algo muy importante?, se sentía como entumido, se sentía frío por dentro, le faltaba algo, algo muy importante.

Se paró lentamente y caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla. Antes de que llegara la puerta se abrió de golpe y Ginny entró corriendo.

Harry la vio y al instante todos sus recuerdos volvieron, ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado lo que pasó?, ella era su _esposa, _la palabra sonaba rara en su cabeza pero al mismo tiempo tan natural.

Ginny vio a Harry y se arrojó a sus brazos, los cuales, extrañamente estaban abiertos.

-¿Recuerdas todo?- Preguntó Ginny en un susurro.

-Por supuesto que sí Ginny- Contestó Harry rodeándola con sus brazos.

De repente la puerta se volvió a abrir y la señora gorda que Harry viera en el Callejón Diagon con Ginny entro con un señor pelirrojo al igual que la demás familia de Ginny, sólo que el parecía estar quedándose calvo.

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu habitación- Exclamó la ¿Señora Weasley?

¡Por supuesto! ahora recordaba todo, por lo menos hasta que abandonó Hogwarts, recordaba haber ido en busca de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort, recordaba estar viendo un mapa, el mapa de los merodeadores para ver donde estaba Ginny, a partir de ahí todo se volvía confuso, recordaba una batalla o podrían haber sido varias y todos estaban muerto al final.

Era extraño, aun que recordara a la señora Weasley como una buena mujer que le había ofrecido su cariño y su protección quien se había preocupado por él cuando nadie más lo había hecho, no sentía nada por ella, ni si quiera estima. Podía recordar absolutamente a todos, a Ron quien había sido su mejor amigo, Hermione quien también había sido su amiga, a su padrino Sirius quien había sido como un padre para él, al profesor Dumbledore el afecto que le tenía y su posterior odio, incluso por Snape no sentía más que indiferencia. Era como leer un libro de ficción, no podía sentir afecto por los personajes, sabía su historia pero no sentía nada.

Perdido en estos pensamientos no escuchó lo que la señora Weasley le decía a Ginny, pero se veía claramente que ambas estaban furiosas.

Cuando por fin Harry puso atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor Ginny ya no se encontraba entre sus brazos, aunque todavía sostenía su mano, estaba de frente a su madre.

-¿Por qué no me dejas verlo?- Exclamó Ginny furiosa.

-Porque no es correcto que una señorita esté a solas en el cuarto de un muchacho- Contestó iracunda la señora Weasley- Y menos cuando no lo conoces- luego se volvió hacia Harry.

-Harry querido ¿Ya estás mejor?, perdón que te haya venido a molestar esta niña, por cierto soy la señora Weasley pero puedes decirme Molly- Dijo rápida y dulcemente.

A Harry le sorprendió cómo le habló a él, tras haberle hablado a _su_ Ginny de esa manera. Antes de que pudiera contestarle, con frialdad por supuesto nada menos se merecía la persona que le hablara a Ginny así aunque fuese su madre, Ginny lo interrumpió.

-Él no es ningún extraño- Exclamó Ginny furiosa- Es mi marido- Dijo con saña.

La señora Weasley se puso muy pálida y se fue hacia atrás, el señor Weasley la sostuvo –No sé de qué estás hablando Ginevra, deja de decir tonterías y compórtate como una señorita…- Empezó la señora Weasley primero con voz quebrada y después con furia.

-No soy una _señorita_, sabes perfectamente bien de que estoy hablando madre, yo estoy casada con Harry- Repuso Ginny con la barbilla levantada.

El rostro de la señora Weasley se llenó de dolor al escuchar "madre" para después pasar a un rojo que competía con el cabello rojo sangre de Ginny, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle el señor Weasley le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Molly, cálmate por favor, discutiremos esto más tarde- dijo el señor Weasley mirando fijamente a Harry –Por ahora vamos a llamar al profesor Dumbledore para decirle que ya han despertado, Ginny puedes quedarte aquí regresaremos en unos minutos.

Y con estas últimas palabras salió de la habitación con una muy contrariada señora Weasley.

En cuanto salieron sus padres Ginny se desplomó sobre la cama de Harry, se encontraba muy pálida.

-Gin ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Harry poniendo delicadamente una mano sobre su frente, estaba helada.

-No lo sé, desde que me desperté me siento débil, es como si me faltara energía- Dijo débilmente.

Harry le tomó de la mano y se la llevó a su pecho en un gesto natural, Ginny cerró los ojos y sonrió

-¿Tú no te sientes mal Harry?- Susurró Ginny aún con los ojos cerrados y acostada junto a él.

-No- Dijo Harry mirando su rostro fijamente –Todo lo contrario, desde que me desperté me siento con más energía que de costumbre .

Harry, tras un momento de incertidumbre soltó su mano rápidamente y la abrazó.

-¿Por qué le hablas así a tu madre? Gin- Simplemente no lo entendía, él la encontraba desagradable por las libertades que se tomaba con él y por cómo le había hablado a Ginny, pero ella no tenía ningún motivo para tratarla así después de todo era su mamá.

-No lo sé Harry- Respondió Ginny con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos cerrados –Es tan extraño, recuerdo que la amo y también en el futuro es muy cariñosa conmigo pero ahora no siento nada por ella, es como si se hubieran llevado todas mis emociones- Abrazó aún más a Harry y comenzó a llorar – Hace un momento sentí cómo si una extraña me hubiera hablado, sólo sentí furia hacía ella por meterse en mis asuntos.

-¿Qué cosas recuerdas?- Preguntó Harry apretándola aún más, ahora la cabeza de Ginny se encontraba sobre el pecho de Harry, ella abrió los ojos y miro directo a los verde esmeralda de Harry.

-No mucho en general, recuerdo todos los hechizos y las cosas que aprendí de la magia- Dijo esto con una sonrisa, para después hacer una extraña mueca – Pero no recuerdo mucho de mi vida personal, a partir de mi cuarto año todo se hace confuso.

Harry frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué a Ginny le había afectado más que a él? ¿Por qué no recordaba todo?, aunque él mismo no conseguía recordar todo.

–Yo tampoco recuerdo todo, lo último nítido que recuerdo es estar cazando los horrocruxes de Voldemort–Dijo Harry y luego con dureza –También me siento vacío, sin sentimientos, recuerdo a tu hermano, que fue mi primer y mejor amigo, a Hermione alguien a quien también quise mucho, a tus padres que fueron como unos padres para mí, pero aunque los recuerde no siento nada por ellos, en el mejor caso indiferencia.

Harry se quedó pensando por un momento y luego dijo con una sonrisa llena de calidez -Pero si recuerdo mis sentimientos por ti, eres la única persona que me importa.

Ginny, al ver la sonrisa de Harry sonrió por reflejo y después de escuchar lo que dijo sonrió con mucho amor –Tú también eres la única persona que me importa-

– ¿Enserio? ¿No te arrepientes de haber aceptado? Después de todo no sabemos si volverás a sentir cariño por alguien más- Dijo Harry con tristeza, no podría soportar si ella se cansaba de estar con él, de no sentir nada por alguien más.

–Por supuesto que no- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa llena de confianza -Contigo estaría siempre y sería feliz, además lo más probable es que recuperemos unas emociones después.

Harry asintió, él también pensaba eso, estaba seguro, no sabía por qué lo sabía. Aunque nunca recuperaran completamente su antiguo afecto podían crean nuevo, podían aprender a volver a querer a las personas por la que en ese momento no sentían más que indiferencia.

Harry miró fijamente a Ginny y se dio cuenta que ya había recuperado su color normal, ante esto sonrió hasta que recordó que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los padres de Ginny habían salido a ¿Qué? Creía recordar que habían ido a buscar a Dumbledore, sólo pensar ese nombre lo llenó de ira. No sabía por qué.

De pronto recordó algo –Gin ¿Sabes cuantos días estuvimos dormidos?

-Siete días- Contestó Ginny tras una breve reflexión.

A ninguno de los dos se les escapó el número mágico.

De pronto Ginny soltó un grito que espantó a Harry y lo tiró de la cama -¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó asustado desde el suelo.

Se levantó rápido del suelo y le tomó la cara entre sus manos –No te di regalo de cumpleaños- Dijo horrorizada.

Harry se quedó pasmado por un momento pero luego empezó a reír tan fuerte que le termino doliendo el estómago. Ginny tras un momento se unió a su risa.

Sólo pararon cuando escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta, luego sin esperar respuesta la puerta se abrió y entro Albus Dumbledore con los señores Weasley detrás de él

-Buenas tardes- Dijo Dumbledore con jovialidad –Me alegro que ya haya despertado señor Potter- Dijo mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos azules.

-Buenas tardes profesor, gracias por venir- Contestó Harry educadamente.

-¿Sabe quién soy yo?- Preguntó Dumbledore

-Por supuesto, usted es el director de Hogwarts, el profesor Dumbledore- Contestó tranquilamente.

-¿De dónde me recuerda?- Preguntó con un disimulado tono intranquilo y mirándolo fijamente.

-Nuestros padres nos dijeron que iban a llamarlo, profesor- Contestó Ginny rápidamente –Harry simplemente asumió quien era.

La brillante mirada de Dumbledore se dirigió hacía Ginny –Señora Potter, no podría haber pensado otra cosa.

Ante esto la cara de Molly se contorsionó, pero con una mirada de su marido quitó toda expresión de su cara.

-Nosotros nos retiramos Albus- Dijo Arthur, ya que parecía que Molly no diría una palabra –Bajen en media hora, los chicos deben de comer.

-¿Saben lo que pasó hace una semana?- Preguntó Dumbledore calmadamente.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza –Fue una unión de alma- Contestó Harry.

-¿Cómo saben eso?

-No sabemos de dónde, simplemente lo sabemos.

-¿Saben las implicaciones de esto?

-Sí, estamos casados y somos legalmente mayores de edad, pero no sé que hacer profesor, yo no tengo dinero ni tampoco la familia de Ginny- Dijo Harry fingiendo ignorancia.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso Harry, tus padres te dejaron dinero para que te puedas mantener y aunque no fuera así cuando un estudiante no puede pagar sus materiales, el colegio proporciona el dinero.

Así continuaron por largo tiempo hablando de las cosas que Dumbledore consideraba importantes, les explicó todo lo que tenía que explicarles. El sistema de casas que tenía Hogwarts, de los padres de Harry, de lo seguro que era Hogwarts, les explicó todo lo que él sabía sobre la unión de almas, de hecho hubo algo que les sirvió de mucho; Dumbledore les dijo el motivo de la debilidad de Ginny.

Una unión de almas era muy peligrosa ya que si una de las dos era más débil que la otra, no eran almas gemelas o la unión había sido provocada se corría el riesgo de morir, ambos o sólo uno de ellos, ya que la persona utilizaba toda su energía mágica para unir las almas y si ésta no era suficiente o había un error se descompensaba y una o ambas personas sufrían una pérdida de energía masiva que acababa desgastando al cuerpo.

Por suerte sus almas sí eran gemelas, esto lo dijo con un brillo en los ojos, la pérdida de energía de Ginny se repararía con el tiempo, sólo tenían que tener contacto físico durante varias horas para que ella pudiera aguantar todo un día activo.

Por suerte el profesor Dumbledore no se opuso a que Ginny asistiera a Hogwarts, de hecho lo alentó, ya que era bien sabido que un alma unida tenía más poder del que tendría originalmente y por tanto era más difícil de manejar.

Dumbledore se fue no sin antes decirles a los Potter que la carta de Ginny llegaría probablemente en su cumpleaños 10.


	3. Sentimientos

**Hola! Gracias de nuevo a los que han comentado y han agregado esta historia a sus alertas, ojalá puedan seguir comentando y háganme saber si les gusta, mmm este capítulo esta un poco flojo pero espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter NO es mio : ( pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con lo que ella creó**

* * *

**Sentimientos**

"_Las personas están solas desde el momento en que nacen. Parece que se pertenecen unos a otro, pero en realidad están solos" _Over The Rainbow

Harry despertó de pronto, desorientado, por un segundo había creído que se encontraba en el sótano debajo de las escaleras, sólo por la obscuridad porque de inmediato noto un cuerpo cálido entre sus brazos, era Ginny.

Intentó no moverse para no despertarla, hacía casi 2 semanas que vivía en casa de los Weasley y siempre se despertaba en la madrugada a causa de las pesadillas, lo peor era que no podía recordarlas, eso lo hacía más aterrorizante.

Ginny se despertó de inmediato, cómo siempre lo hacía, consolándolo por las pesadillas.

Dormían juntos desde el día en que fue Dumbledore, cuando acababan de despertar. Los padres de Ginny los dejaban dormir juntos sólo porque era necesario, Ginny necesitaba ese contacto físico para no enfermar, de otro modo no lo hubieran permitido.

El mismo día que despertaron, sacaron a Harry del cuarto en el que había estado durmiendo, el cual resultó siendo el cuarto de Ron, y lo pasaron al pequeño cuarto de Ginny. Faltaban dos semanas para que entraran a Hogwarts, ambos estaban emocionados, les exasperaba estar encerrados en esa pequeña casa con todos gritando y haciendo desastre por todos lados.

Realmente habían tenido muchos problemas para adaptarse a la Madriguera y a la familia de Ginny después de saber su futuro, los sentimientos por ellos no habían regresado y sólo les quedaba una fría indiferencia que rápidamente se convertía en desprecio por ellos, siempre se estaban metiendo en sus asuntos, para Harry y Ginny era como si unos extraños en la calle de repente le dijera cómo comportarse, era irritante y molesto.

Harry intentaba hablar con Ron, después de todo sería o ¿fue? Su amigo, la persona más importante para el antiguo Harry, pero simplemente no podía soportarlo, por supuesto que era amable, de hecho lo era con toda la familia de Ginny, tal vez demasiado, la señora Weasley lo adoraba, veía en él a un pobre huérfano que necesitaba del amor y el cariño de una familia.

Al principio ella lo trataba con amable frialdad, pero después que se enterará como era tratado en casa de los Dursley lo vio con otros ojos, después de todo era el marido de su hija, eran familia y no podía guardarle eterno rencor por haberse _robado_ a su hija. Pero para Harry nada cambió, no sabía por qué pero seguía sintiendo una extraña repugnancia por esa señora, aunque eso no impedía que fuera extremadamente cortés con ella y su esposo.

Pero con Ron era diferente, sentía agrado por él y no sabía por qué, cuando estaba con él no podía soportarlo, era demasiado arrogante y confiado, o tal vez sólo fuera como cualquier otro chico de su misma edad, después de todo Harry era el extraño.

Ginny era un problema, les hablaba cortante a todos y no tenía mucha paciencia con su familia, aún menos con su madre, esa era una de las razones por las que Harry era tan amable con la señora, para compensarla.

Ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo, lo mejor era que no se dijera nada sobre Sirius Black, no podrían explicar por qué sabrían que era inocente, tampoco le harían nada a Peter Pettigrew, lo mejor era mantenerlo cerca, si cambiaban algo después no sabrían cómo iban a modificar el futuro que conocían y no servirían de nada los recuerdo, tenía que apegarse a la línea original de tiempo.

-Tranquilo Harry- Susurró dulcemente Ginny tomándole suavemente de la cara y acercándola a la suya.

Harry le devolvió el gesto y sonrió, tenía las mejillas húmedas, había estado llorando en sueños, pero no le importaba que lo viera Ginny.

-No te preocupes, vuelve a dormirte- Dijo Harry suavemente abrazándola de nuevo –Mañana tendremos muchas cosas que hacer.

Ginny murmuró algo y se quedó dormida, Harry se quedó despierto un poco más y al final él también se quedó dormido.

Era cierto que tenían muchas cosas que hacer, al día siguiente tenían que ir a comprar las cosas para Hogwarts, el día que habían ido los Weasley al callejón Diagon Ginny había desaparecido de repente y una hora después había aparecido tirada en medio de la calle agarrada de la mano de un chico extraño, fue el día en que ocurrió la unión de almas. Después no tuvieron la oportunidad de ir por el acoso de los reporteros.

El mismo día en que sus almas se unieron todos se enteraron, el registro del Ministerio de Magia había cambiado automáticamente al sentir el pulso de magia, tan pronto cambió el nombre de Ginny y el estado de Harry todo el Ministerio se alteró, después de todo Harry Potter era el niño-que-vivió y una unión de alma era tan rara que prácticamente todos pensaban que era un mito.

El acoso de los medios duró varios días y durante todo ese tiempo nadie salió de la Madriguera, a excepción del señor Weasley quien tenía que ir a trabajar, sólo hasta ese momento se habían calmado las cosas un poco. Lo peor de todo fue las notas que pusieron en los periódicos y las cosas que decían sobre Ginny.

Al día siguiente Harry y Ginny se levantaron tarde, cuando bajaron a desayunar ya estaba toda la familia reunido.

De toda la familia Weasley al único que no le caía bien Harry era a Percy, incluso a los hermanos mayores de Ginny Bill y Charlie, los cuales habían ido en cuanto se enteraron de lo de su hermanita, les agradaba, sólo lo habían amenazado para que no lastimara a su hermanita.

-¿Ya bajaron queridos? Bien siéntense ya voy a servir la comida- Dijo la señora Weasley.

-Gracias señora- Respondió Harry, como siempre con cortesía, mientras que Ginny sólo asintió la cabeza.

Ambos se sentaron, todos ya estaban comiendo, era raro que estuvieran levantados ya, pero era la primera vez que saldrían de la Madriguera en varias semanas y todos estaban emocionados.

-Argg Ron no comas cómo cerdo- Dijo Ginny con asco, Ron cómo siempre estaba atacando la comida cómo si se la fueran a llevar en cualquier momento.

Ron la miró enojado –No como cómo cerdo- Dijo rápidamente –Y mejor apúrate a comer, hay que ir a comprar- Dijo esto último con satisfacción.

-Eso no es motivo para que te atragantes con la comida Ron- Dijo la señora Weasley condescendiente.

-Es la culpa de Ginny que no hayamos comprado nada ese día, y además también ella ira a Hogwarts este año, eso no es justo- Murmuró Ron molesto –Por su culpa no nos alcanzará el dinero…

-Ron, ya basta- Exclamó la señora Weasley – Apúrate a comer, en un rato nos iremos.

Después se volvió hacia Ginny -Ginny querida, no te preocupes nos alcanzará perfectamente para tus libros, serán de segunda mano, sabes que no nos alcanza para nuevos- La señora Weasley se sonrojó un poco ante esto, la avergonzaba que Harry supiera de su situación económica pero tarde o temprano se iba enterar –Pero te podremos comprar todo, usarás la varita que era de tu tía abuela y la ropa…

Harry y Ginny se vieron inmediatamente en cuanto la señora Weasley comenzó a hablar.

-Señora Weasley- Harry la interrumpió -mmm de hecho Ginny y yo ya habíamos acordado que yo compraría sus cosas -Dijo Harry tranquilo, con seguridad.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Exclamaron la señora Weasley y Ron al mismo tiempo.

-Harry querido, ese dinero es tuyo, no te molestes, Arthur y yo podemos pagar las cosas de Ginny- Le dijo amablemente a Harry, y después se volvió a Ginny –Y tú jovencita, cómo llegaste a un acuerdo con él, ya sabes que no debes aceptar dinero de otras personas que no seamos tus padres estoy muy decepcionada de ti…

-Harry no es un extraño, es mi marido, madre- Empezó Ginny tranquilamente, todos sus hermanos se le quedaron viendo asombrados, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a enfrentarse a su madre cuando estaba enojada.

-En cuanto mis cosas, no me molesta llevar libros de segunda mano pero quiero mi propia varita, después de todo la varita escoge al mago ¿no?- Contestó Ginny encogiéndose de hombros tranquilamente –También la ropa, ¿llevar algo de segunda mano? Después tendremos que comprar más y sólo avergonzaría a Harry al usar ropa vieja.

-No me importa jovencita, ese dinero no es tuyo, no te lo has ganado tú- Exclamó roja de vergüenza la señora Weasley ¿Por qué hablaba así Ginny? –No debes aceptar dinero de un muchacho aunque se…

Ginny se levantó impulsivamente de su silla –Pues yo no veo que tú ganes tu propio dinero- Exclamó con saña –No veo que hagas algo para tener más dinero, a ti te mantiene mi padre y no veo que nadie piense mal de ti porque él lo haga.

La señora Weasley primero se asustó, Ginny le hablaba con tanto odio y no podía entenderlo, pero después se puso furiosa ¿cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacía Ginny, no sabía que iba a hacer, nunca había tocado a ninguno de su hijos.

Harry se dio cuenta de inmediato lo que pretendía ser, él también se paró de inmediato jaló a Ginny del brazo y se pudo delante de ella, la señora Weasley no pudo avanzar más, había entre ella y Harry un escudo protector.

Se quedó aturdida por un momento, ¿Quién lo había puesto?, ninguno de sus hijos podía usar la magia fuera de Hogwarts. Cuando reaccionó vio que Fred y George la tomaban de los brazos

-Querida madre

-No te enojes

-Nuestra querida Gin-Gin no quería decir eso

-¿No es cierto ickle Gin-Gin?

Percy también se puso de pie –Ginevra no debiste hablarle a madre de esa forma- La regañó –Mejor discúlpate con ella.

Ginny le dirigió una mirada tranquila a Percy, no sabía por qué pero su afecto por Percy no había cambiado nada, era al único en ese cuarto, aparte de Harry, que quería.

Aun así le dijo con frialdad –No te metas Percival.

-Señora Weasley, ese dinero lo heredé, no me lo he ganado- Dijo Harry rápidamente, para evitar más conflictos –Quiero pagar lo de Ginny, todo ese dinero de la bóveda no me lo podría gastar en nada más, es demasiado para mí solo –Dijo con una falsa expresión triste.

Al parecer la señora Weasley no se dio cuenta ya que le dedico una sonrisa afectuosa –Está bien Harry, pero debes tratar de ahorrar lo más que puedas, desde ahora debes empezar a pensar en tu futuro.

-Por supuesto señora Weasley- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa conciliadora –Ahora nos iremos a cambiar, bajaremos de inmediato para irnos- Dijo Harry tomando la mano de Ginny.

-Pero querido, no has desayunado nada- Dijo la señora Weasley sólo hablándole a Harry.

-No se preocupe señora Weasley, comeremos más tarde- Dijo Harry yéndose rápido con Ginny de la mano.

Llegaron rápido a la habitación de Ginny y Harry la tomo de la otra mano –Ginevra, no puedes hablarle así a tu madre, tienes que controlarte- Le dijo severo, pero en cuanto vio su expresión herida se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

Ginny le arrebató sus manos, se dio la vuelta y le dijo con voz herida y entrecortada -¿Por qué me hablas así Harry? Tú sabes perfectamente bien que no la quiero.

-Perdóname Gin, pero no puedes tratarla así, no te ha hecho nada, te ama, es tu madre, no entiendo por qué la odias tanto- Dijo Harry con voz dulce.

Ginny se dio la vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos, las había estado conteniendo -¡Yo tampoco lo sé! Créeme que no lo sé, no entiendo por qué su simple presencia me irrita, me duele hablarle así porque no nos ha hecho nada ¡pero no puedo evitarlo!- Empezó a sollozar sin control.

Harry la abrazó y le acarició la cabeza –Tranquila Gin, Sé que no quieres lastimarla, sólo no seas tan dura con ella.

Cuando Ginny por fin se calmó se pudieron cambiar la pijama y bajaron tomados de la mano, la señora Weasley los vio pero prefirió no decir nada, seguía muy herida por lo que había dicho Ginny.

-Ya nos vamos- Dijo la señora Weasley acercándose a la chimenea y tomando polvos flu –Pasa tu primero Ron, para que le muestres a Harry cómo se usan.

Llegaron al callejón Diagon sin problemas y de inmediato fueron a Gringotts, Ginny tomó la mano de Harry y juntos fueron hacía un goblin.

–Soy Harry Potter, quisiera acceder a mi bóveda- El duende alzó la vista y los reconoció.

-Por supuesto señor Potter, ¿A cuál de ellas?- Preguntó el duende sin interés.

-¿Cómo que a cuál de ellas?- Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, era la señora Weasley –Harry sólo puede acceder a su bóveda personal aún no es mayor de edad.

El duende la vio con indiferencia –Según los registros de nuestro banco el señor Potter pasó a ser automáticamente mayor de edad al contraer matrimonio con Ginevra Potter, por lo tanto tiene pleno acceso a las bóvedas de la familia Potter.

A Harry le extrañó que ella supiera que tenía más cuentas pero pensó que se los habría dicho Dumbledore.

La señora Weasley se puso roja y apretó sus labios hasta que parecían una fina línea. El duendo se volvió hacia Harry y Ginny –Bien, ¿a qué cámara quieren que los lleven?

-A la bóveda principal- Dijo Harry.

-Bien, los llevará Griphook- Dijo el duendo haciendo un gesto para que Griphook los llevara.

Harry y Ginny siguieron al duende pero fueron alcanzados por la señora Weasley –Niños, iremos juntos- Dijo.

El duende la miró -Disculpe pero la bóveda a la que llevo a los señores Potter está en lo más profundo, sólo un Potter por nacimiento o por matrimonio puede entrar- Con esto siguió avanzando.

-Bueno, pero los estaré esperando en el vestíbulo, sólo voy por dinero- Dijo la señora Weasley rápidamente.

-Si señora- Respondió Harry.

Se subieron al carro y llegaron a su bóveda, era de alta seguridad por lo que sólo ellos podían entrar, el duende los esperó afuera y ellos entraron.

Harry nunca antes había entrado a la bóveda principal, o por lo menos no recordaba haberlo hecho, y se sorprendió, nunca había visto tanto oro en su vida, Ginny también parecía sin habla.

-Eres rico Harry- Dijo Ginny por fin, con emoción.

-Lo somos- Respondió con afecto.

Ginny le sonrió divertida y avanzaron, Harry saco una pequeña bolsa y metió varios galeones, los necesarios para mantenerlos a ambos por un año, después saco otra más pequeña la llenó y se la dio a Ginny-

-Pero Harry ya metiste suficientes monedas en la otra.

-La otra es para las cosas del colegio pero esta es para que compres lo que quieras.

-Sabes que mi madre me va a matar por hacer que saques tanto dinero- Dijo Ginny divertida.

-Lo hago porque quiero- Respondió Harry también divertido

-Claaro, no influye nada el hecho de que sabes que quiero comprarme cosas- Dijo Ginny sonriendo y yendo a ver que más había.

En la bóveda había más que galeones, había innumerables libros y joyas, Ginny fue a ver los libros, eran de Artes Obscuras.

-No sabía que los Potter eran una familia obscura- Dijo Ginny tomando un libro.

-Las familias antiguas normalmente desarrollaron una tendencia a las artes obscuras.

-De todas formas estos libros son muy valioso, me los quisiera llevar.

-No podemos.

-¿Temes que me vuelva mala?—Dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Tú Gin eres mala por naturaleza, no son necesarios estos libros- Dijo Harry sonriendo –Pero sabes cómo reaccionará tu mamá si nos ve con ese tipo de libros.

Ginny borró su sonrisa y dejo el libro en el estante –Claro y cómo nuestra vida tiene que girar en torno a ella- Dijo con desdén.

-Gin no te enojes- Dijo Harry tomándola de la mano –Ven, vamos a ver las joyas, tal vez encontremos los anillos.

Ginny lo miró extrañada -¿Qué anillos?

-No lo sé, sólo se me vino a la mente- Respondió confundido.

Fueron a las joyas, estaban en estantes, estos estaban llenos. En el centro se encontraban en una hermosa caja unos anillos de matrimonio, sólo de oro, sin ningún adorno ni piedras preciosas.

Harry al verlos se acercó cómo en trance y los tomó, al tenerlos en sus mano el rostro se le iluminó y se volvió hacia Ginny –Son estos, los recuerdo, son de la familia, también los usaron mis padres.

Tomó uno y se lo puso, el anillo se adaptó a su dedo hasta que le quedó a la perfección, después tomó el otro lo puso en el dedo de Ginny.

-MI madre se enojará en cuanto lo vea- Dijo Ginny enternecida

Salieron de la bóveda y en cuanto llegaron al vestíbulo todos los Weasley ya se encontraban ahí, se dirigieron hacia ellos y salieron de Gringotts.

Primero se dirigieron a Flourish y Blotts, Harry y Ginny iban juntos con Ron, platicando de quidditch, en realidad sólo iban platicando Harry y Ron, Ginny aún no le dirigía la palabra a Ron y estaba molesta porque Ron trataba que Harry no le hiciese caso a Ginny

Ron pensaba que él era quién debía ser el único amigo de Harry Potter, Ginny era una tonta y más joven que él, ella no tenía ese derecho. O por lo menos eso creía Ginny. Harry se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba y prefirió ir a buscar sus libros junto con Ginny, sólo esperaba que la señora Weasley no los intentara convencer para que compraran libros usados. Cuando pagaron Ron se le quedó viendo con rencor a Ginny, a él le habían comprado unos libros viejos y usados.

Después fueron a comprar sus uniformes, la señora Weasley no quería que ellos se fuesen solos pero ella iba a tardar mucho tiempo con el resto de su prole en ir a la tienda de segunda mano, mientras que Harry y Ginny fueron con Madame Malkin.

Harry había intentado, junto con el resto de los hermanos Weasley, convencer a la señora Weasley para que fueran todos a comprar con Madame Malkin, él había ofrecido pagar los uniformes de todos, pero la señora Weasley se negó rotundamente, era demasiado, le había dicho con dulzura tras regañar a sus hijos por sólo pensar en aceptar la oferta de Harry.

Tardaron mucho tiempo con Madame Malkin, Ginny prácticamente obligó a Harry a comprarse todo un guardarropa nuevo.

-No debes vestirte con esa ropa tan vieja, cómprate algo hecho para ti- Le había dicho, y cuando vio que era renuente a comprarse cosas dijo exageradamente -¿Qué van a decir de mí? Que soy una aprovechada que se gasta todo y no deja que te compres nada.

Esto hizo reír a Harry y así Ginny lo convenció, pero habían tardado demasiado tiempo, tras salir de Madame Malkin se dirigieron rápidamente al Emporio de la Lechuza, Harry quería comprar a Hedwig antes que nada, después de eso se dirigieron a Ollivander, Ginny estaba emocionada, nunca había tenido una varita propia, una varita que la escogiera.

A Harry lo volvió a escoger su antigua varita, la de acebo con el núcleo de pluma de fénix, la varita hermana de Voldemort, se tardó lo mismo que la primera vez que había venido, había tenido miedo de que la varita no lo escogiera pero por fortuna lo había hecho.

La varita de Ginny fue también muy difícil de encontrar, era una varita de madera de espino con núcleo de corazón de dragón y aunque había muchas varitas hechas con los mismos elementos, sólo esa la escogió. El señor Ollivander se le quedó mirando raramente durante unos instantes pero desvió la mirada cuando Ginny arqueó una ceja en interrogación

-Lo siento señora Potter, pensé que una varita con núcleo de pelo de unicornio sería más apropiada para usted, tenga cuidado, las varitas con el mismo núcleo que el suyo son muy poderosas y pueden llevar por mal camino a una bruja poderosa- Dijo con los ojos brillantes.

Por fin era primero de septiembre, todos habían estado muy ansiosos por que llegara ese día, aunque eso no evito que todos se retrasaran. La señora Weasley y Ginny estaban furiosas, no iban a llegar a tiempo.

Ron fue el último en bajar, cuando ya todos estaban enojados, Harry no podía creer que no prepararan sus cosas desde antes, era increíble que en su primer año Ron no hubiera preparado sus cosas desde antes.

Cuando por fin pudieron irse iban, sorprendentemente con tiempo para llegar al expreso Hogwarts. Antes de partir del tren la señora Weasley les pidió a sus hijos mayores que cuidaran de Ron, Ginny y Harry, en especial de Ginny no quería que alguien tan pura como su niña sufriera acosos ni desprecios por parte de los demás estudiantes.

-Ginny, tú y Harry dormirán en una habitación especial de la torre de Gryffindor- Comenzó la señora Weasley pero fue interrumpida por Ginny

-¿Por qué en la torre de Gryffindor? Podríamos estar en cualquier casa, madre- Preguntó Ginny alzando una ceja.

-Lo más probable es que ambos queden en Gryffindor, querida, ¿En qué otra casa podrían estar?- Respondió la señora Weasley con calma forzada –De todas maneras, sólo compartirán la cama hasta Navidad, por esa fecha lo más probable es que ya no lo necesitarás, querida.

-Como quieras- Dijo Ginny con calma, se acercó a su mamá y le dio un abrazo –Nos vemos en vacaciones.

La señora Weasley la abrazó fuertemente, Ginny ya no era cómo antes, afectuosa y amable con todos, ahora era distante y fría, excepto con Harry, pensó la señora Weasley con amargura. No quería dejar ir a su única hija, ella había pensado que todavía le quedaría otro año para disfrutar su compañía. No pudo evitar que se le salieran las lágrimas.

Ginny se desembarazó de sus brazos, tomó la mano de Harry y juntos subieron al expreso Hogwarts, Ron los siguió hasta su compartimento y se quedó afuera cuando ellos se sentaron.

-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?- Preguntó con timidez, se sentía cohibido por Ginny.

-Por supuesto Ron- Respondió Harry con entusiasmo.

Ron se sentó en el lado opuesto del compartimento y comenzó a platicar con Harry con desenvoltura, estaba muy emocionado y nervioso, tenía miedo de que lo clasificaran en una casa diferente a Gryffindor.

-¿Sólo quieres ir a Gryffindor? ¿Por qué no te gustan las otras casa?- Preguntó Harry interesado.

-Por supuesto, ¿Cómo me van a gustar las otras casas? Los Slytherin son unas serpientes traidoras, los Ravenclaw son unos cerebritos presuntuosos y los Hufflepuff son las sobras, en cambio en Gryffindor están los más valientes y poderos- Dijo Ron con orgullo.

Harry sonrió –Hablas cómo si los conocieras.

-Todo el mundo sabe cómo son las personas de las casas- Respondió Ron ufanado.

-Eso solamente lo crees tú Ron- Comentó Ginny leyendo un libro y sin molestarse en levantar la vista.

-Cállate Ginny, no estamos hablando contigo- Dijo Ron molesto.

-No le hables así Ron- Le dijo serio Harry.

Ron lo ignoró –Y no deberías tomar de la mano a Harry todo el tiempo, sólo lo avergüenzas, se van reír- Siguió hablando Ron, enojando a Ginny, quien ya había levantado la vista del libro –Y…

-CÁLLATE RON- Le gritó Harry, detestaba que hicieran enojar a su Ginny.

Al instante Ron se calló, Harry nunca le había gritado, daba miedo cuando se enojaba. En ese incómodo momento entro alguien, abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso y entró.

Era una chica con esponjado cabello castaño y dientes muy grandes. Era Hermione.

-Disculpen ¿Han visto un sapo?- Preguntó.

-No y no deberías entrar sin pedir permiso- Dijo Ginny volviendo a leer –Y menos sin antes saludar.

La chica se sonrojó y dijo –Lo siento, soy Hermione Granger ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?

-No te preocupes- contestó Harry con una sonrisa gentil, sentía un extraño afecto por ella, al igual que por Ron –Él es Ron Weasley- Dijo señalando a Ron –Ella es Ginevra Potter y yo soy Harry Potter.

A Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos -¡Eres Harry Potter! He leído todo sobre ti, estás en _Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX_, pero no sabía que tuvieses una hermana, en los libros no la mencionan- Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Ginny –No se parecen mucho, pero ahora que recuerdo tu madre Lily Potter sale en una foto de un libro y es pelirroja cómo tú ¿Ginevra dices? ¿Cómo te llaman? ¿Ginny? ¿Cómo en Virginia?- Dijo Hermione a una velocidad insuperable.

Ginny levantó su mirada con disgusto y dijo –No soy su hermana.

-¿Entonces eres su familiar? Es muy extraño no sabía que había más miembros de la familia Potter, había leído que es una familia muy antigua en el mundo mágico pero es un apellido bastante común en el mundo muggle, ¿Tal vez eres hija de muggles?, yo también lo soy, me sorprendí mucho al saber que era una bruja, pensé que era una broma y…

-No soy su _familiar, _soy su esposa- Dijo Ginny altiva –Y no soy una _nacida muggle_, soy sangre pura, mi apellido de soltera es Weasley, una de las familia de sangre pura más antiguas- Dijo con orgullo y después puso una expresión maliciosa –Y yo que tú no andaría anunciando con tanto orgullo el ser hija de muggles ni le hablaría con tanta familiaridad a una sangre pura.

Todo se quedaron enmudecidos por un instante, Harry especialmente, no podía creer que le hablara con tal desprecio a Hermione, recordaba que ellas dos habían sido muy amigas, ¿Cómo podía Ginny hablarle así? ¿Hablar de pureza de sangre?, se asustó, francamente se asustó, Ginny podía ser grosera y a veces hiriente pero nunca discriminaría a alguien por su sangre.

-Lo siento Hermione, Ginny está estresada por el viaje y le molestan las personas extrañas- Dijo Harry apaciguador –Ella sí es mi esposa, larga historia –Dijo sonriendo.

Hermione le regresó la sonrisa, la sonrisa de Harry era muy contagiosa –No te preocupes Harry, lo entiendo.

-Sí, no le hagas caso a la loca de mi hermana- Dijo Ron confiado, estaba del lado de Harry, entonces él no le iba a reclamar nada.

-Lo entiendo, seguiré buscando el sapo de Neville- Dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa –Si me disculpan.

En cuanto salió Ron le dirigió una mirada burlona, no tenía idea del impacto de las palabras de Ginny –Ya ves Ginny lo que ocasiona tu horrible temperamento, ni Harry te apoya- Le dijo Ron burlón y al ver que ésta tenía una expresión herida, dijo rápidamente para evitar su incomodidad –Pero de seguro se le va a olvidar rápido.

-Ron, ¿No necesitas ir al baño?- Preguntó Harry cortante, Ron sólo asintió con la cabeza y salió rápidamente del compartimento, en cuanto lo hizo Ginny volvió su cara a la ventana.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio después Harry le preguntó -¿Por qué le hablaste a Hermione así? Se supone que es o será tú amiga- Dijo cortante –Y por qué le dijiste prácticamente que ella era una sangre sucia y no merecía hablarte.

-Porque lo es- Respondió Ginny indiferentemente y mirando el paisaje de la ventana.

-GINEVRA- dijo Harry jalándola de la mano –Hazme caso, no le hables a Hermione o a alguien más de esa forma ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?- Bramó Ginny arrebatándole la mano con brusquedad -¿Por qué la defiendes? ¿Te gusta o qué?- Gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué si me gusta?- Exclamó Harry atónito -¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? La defiendo porque es lo correcto, no puedes tratarla así sólo por que sea nacida de muggles, te recuerdo que mi madre también lo era.

-No la traté así por eso- Dijo Ginny sollozando.

-¿Entonces por qué? No creí que a estas alturas empezaras a discriminar a las personas por su sangre y menos aún a Hermione- Dijo Harry colérico

–Le gustas, lo sé, ella me lo dijo cuando intentó _consolarme _cuando no me hacías caso en mi tercer año, me dijo que le habías gustado desde el momento en que te vio pero había renunciado al ver que sólo la veías cómo amiga- Exclamo con lágrimas de furia –Y luego tuvo la desfachatez de aconsejarme en mi vida amorosa cuando ella era un ratón de biblioteca que nada sabía de noviazgo.

Empezó a llorar sin control y Harry no pudo menos que abrazarla –Tú sabes que yo era muy tonto, fue por eso que quise enviar mis recuerdos, para no cometer los mismo errores- Ginny siguió llorando.

–Sabes que te amo- Dijo Harry un minuto después sonrojándose levemente, y con eso Ginny dejó de llorar.

Con esto Harry olvidó las cosas que Ginny había dicho y se volvieron a contentar

–Por cierto ¿En qué casa quieres estar?- Preguntó Harry de pronto aun abrazándola

-Aun no lo sé- Contestó Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo - ¿Y tú?

-Había pensado que lo mejor era que ambos estuviésemos en Gryffindor, cómo debe ser- Dijo Harry.

-Cómo debe ser, tal vez- Dijo Ginny indiferente.

Cuando entró Ron al compartimento, los encontró es esta posición, abrazados, y se escandalizó, ambos lo ignoraron y siguieron en esa postura hasta que tuvieron que cambiarse la ropa por el uniforme escolar.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade vieron a Hagrid pero Harry no quiso acercársele para hablar, no tendría explicación, subió detrás de Ginny a una barca en la cual también subió Ron y otra niña, tenía el cabello de un negro reluciente y unos ojos azul obscuro, era Daphne Greengrass.

Ginny de inmediato inició una charla con ella, mientras que Harry y Ron permanecieron callados. Todos estaban maravillados ante la visión del castillo, Harry se estremeció ante la magnificencia de Hogwarts, aunque lo había visto muchas veces no podía dejar de sorprenderse.

Como siempre Hagrid los dejó con la profesora McGonagall, estaban muy nerviosos, no sabían qué iba a pasar, sólo Harry y Ginny lo sabían pero estaban igual o más nerviosos que el resto, ¿Dónde los iba a poner el sombrero seleccionador? Además todos se les quedaban viendo extraño.

-Fred me dijo que te hacen luchar contra un troll- Le dijo Ron a Harry quien estaba tomado de la mano de Ginny.

-No seas tonto, sólo lo dijo por molestarte- Dijo Ginny divertida.

-Espero que no nos pregunten encantamientos- Dijo Hermione, quien se encontraba atrás de Ron, junto a un chico regordete –No los pude memorizar todos.

Así todos iban diciendo que esperaban que hicieran. De repente un chico pálido, de cabello rubio y ojos grises se les acercó a Harry y a Ginny.

-Tú eres Harry Potter ¿No? - Dijo con un poco de arrogancia –Y tú Ginevra Potter.

Ginny inclinó la cabeza.

-Un placer conocerlos soy Draco, Draco Malfoy- Dijo extendiendo la mano hacia Harry él cual la tomó y lo saludo, para después tendérsela a Ginny la cual hizo lo mismo.

Ron se rio. -¿Mi nombre te parece gracioso?- Preguntó Draco mirando a Ron.

Ron se dejó de reír y miró con desaprobación a Ginny –No debes hablar con un Malfoy Ginny, lo sabes y tampoco deberías dejar que Harry lo haga, son una familia de magos obscuros y todo el mundo lo sabe- Dijo ufanándose.

-No deberías decir esas cosas Ron, recuerda que es peligroso acusar sin pruebas- Dijo Ginny con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ron tragó saliva, nervioso por la mirada de Ginny.

-¿Eres un Malfoy?- Preguntó de pronto alguien, era Hermione –Es una de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico, yo soy Hermione Granger- Dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Draco la miró por un momento y le devolvió el saludo -¿Granger? Nunca había oído ese apellido.

-Oh es que soy hija de muggles, tal vez por…- Pero Hermione no pudo terminar lo que decía, Draco le arrebató su mano con asco, cómo si hubiera tocado una repugnante araña y exclamó en voz alta –¡Puaj! Me tendré que lavar la mano, un sucio castor me tocó.

Muchos se rieron ante esto, Ginny entre ellos, Hermione se puso roja de vergüenza y las lágrimas estaban a punto de salírsele.

-No le hables así, Malfoy- Exclamó Ron adelantándose

-Y ahora la comadreja defiende al castor- Continuó vanagloriándose Draco, provocando aún más risas.

Los que no reían veían con desaprobación a Draco, una niña rubia con trenzas se adelantó, tomó a Hermione de la mano y le dijo –No te preocupes, es un tonto, no todos pensamos como él-

-Es cierto, no le hagas caso- Continuó otra niña, pelirroja y un poco rechoncha.

-No te preocupes Hermione, sólo estamos nerviosos- Dijo Harry soltando la mano de Ginny y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Hermione.

Hermione sonrió e ignoró a Draco.

En ese momento entró la profesora McGonagall, con expresión seria y adusta y les ordenó que la siguieran, ya iban a asignarles sus casas.

Todos comenzaron a seguirla, Harry intentó tomar la mano de Ginny, pero ésta se la arrebató y avanzó, dejando a Harry sorprendido, la alcanzó rápidamente la volvió a tomar de la mano, esta vez más fuerte para que no se pudiera soltar.

Entraron juntos al Gran Salón, éste había estado lleno de ruido, todos los estudiantes platicando a la vez, impacientes por que terminara la clasificación para poder cenar, pero en cuanto ellos entraron todo se quedó en silencio, todos reconocieron el cabello rojo de los Weasley, en especial el color fuego de la más pequeña.

El Sombrero Seleccionador comenzó a cantar, exaltando las virtudes de las cuatro casas, los estudiante de primero no pudieron respirar aliviados, aunque ya sabían que la selección no era difícil aún tenían miedo en qué casa quedar.

Cuando terminó de cantar el Sombrero Seleccionador todos aplaudieron y el ambiente volvió a la normalidad, todos estaban hablando entre sí. La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.

—Cuando los llame, se deben poner el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que les asignen sus casas —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!

La niña que salió de la fila era la misma que había defendido a Hermione, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

— ¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff.

— ¡Bones, Susan!- También esa niña pelirroja había defendido a Hermione.

— ¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

— ¡Boot, Terry!

— ¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos.

Mandy Brocklehurst también fue a Ravenclaw, Lavender Brown a Gryffindor, Millicent Bulstrode fué a Slytherin.

A todos los asignaban en el lugar que Harry recordaba pertenecían "¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué de pronto Crabbe y Goyle fueran a Ravenclaw?" Se burló de sus pensamientos, entonces sintió un apretón en su mano, era Ginny, lo estaba viendo con aire interrogante. Harry sólo atinó a mover la cabeza con una sonrisa. Ginny pareció percatarse de sus pensamientos, sólo arqueó una ceja y le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

Cuando puso atención a la profesora McGonagall, ésta ya iba en la letra F

Justin Finch-Fletchley fue asignado en Hufflepuff, Seamus Finnigan en Gryffindor.

—Granger, Hermione.

Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa. Harry también estaba nervioso, él sabía perfectamente que el sombrero había querido poner a Hermione en Ravenclaw y hasta ahora Hermione se había llevado una mala impresión de los magos en general, no creía que ella luchara por estar en una casa más que en otra.

— ¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero. Para el alivio de Harry. No quería pensar que hubiera pasado si la línea del tiempo se hubiera modificado más, era suficiente con que Ginny estuviera en Hogwarts un año antes de lo original.

Neville también fue asignado en Gryffindor y Malfoy en Slytherin. Ya no quedaba mucha gente. Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después las gemelas Patil, Padma y Parvati... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne...

Para Harry cada apellido iba anunciándose cada vez más fuerte, el corazón se le aceleró, La profesora McGonagall ya casi iba a decir el apellido Potter, aunque claro no lo iba a llamar primero a él, sino a Ginny. Estaba nervioso por ambos pero especialmente por Ginny.

De pronto se oyó –Potter, Ginevra.

Fue cuando empezaron los murmullos, en el corto tiempo en que Ginny tardó en ir hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador a Harry le parecía que absolutamente todos estaban hablando, incluso los profesores. Todos veían a Ginny.

Ella se sentó en el banco y la profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero en la cabeza, no sin darle antes, notó Harry, un breve asentamiento. Era obvio para todos que Ginny iba a quedar en Gryffindor, era hija de una familia de la "luz" y esposa de Harry Potter, el vencedor de Lord Voldemort. Aunque Harry no estaba tan seguro.

Ginny pasó con el sombrero en la cabeza casi 5 minutos, Harry vio que sus hermanos se empezaban a intranquilizar, Percy parecía haber probado algo amargo y Fred y George estaban completamente serios.

-¡SLYTHERIN!- Anunció el Sombrero bajo la conmoción de todos


	4. Intenciones

**Hola, bueno aquí está el cuarto capítulo, espero que les guste, gracias a las personas que han comentado, tanto comentarios positivos como negativos. Tal vez haya algunas personas a las que no les guste como es Ginny en este fic pero les pido que le den una oportunidad antes de criticarla duramente. Este capítulo está un poco más largo pero espero que no se les haga tan pesado.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter NO es mio, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**INTENCIONES**

"_Puedes reconocer las palabras y los gestos de las personas, pero no sus corazones"-Goong_

Harry no lo podía creer ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Él sabía perfectamente que Ginny podría haber escogido cualquier otra casa ¿Qué no razonaba? De ahora en adelante todos sospecharían y desconfiarían de ella siempre, sería una "serpiente".

Eso no era lo peor para Harry, en Slytherin Ginny estaría en peligro, si ellos no podían detener el regreso de Voldemort no estaría segura ni siquiera en Hogwarts.

¿Por qué rayos había entrado en Slytherin? Para Harry era obvio que ella era más astuta y manipuladora, no ignoraba que usaba sus lágrimas a su favor, pero aun así no podía creer que el sombrero la pusiera en esa casa.

La expresión de Ginny no se había modificado, había estado tranquila mientras había tenido el sombreo en la cabeza, no había dejado traslucir ninguna emoción y tampoco lo había hecho cuando se levantó, puso el sombrero en el taburete y, evitando cuidadosamente ver a Harry, caminó hacia la mesa de Slytherin, la cual se encontraba asombrada, ninguno había aplaudido.

Tampoco en la mesa de Gryffindor hubo reacción alguna. Harry notó que Percy se puso pálido y los gemelos Weasley estaban completamente rojos.

Ginny ignoró a todos y se sentó tranquilamente en la mesa, al lado de Daphne Greengrass, comenzando de inmediato una animada charla en voz baja.

Todos la miraron incrédulos, parecía como si Ginny realmente perteneciera a esa casa, tan fría y con sus emociones controladas. La profesora McGonagall después de un instante prosiguió con la lista.

-Potter, Harry- Dijo en tono adusto.

Con esto los murmullos volvieron a llenar el Gran Salón, Harry avanzó hacia el Sombrero pero alcanzó a escuchar a algunos alumnos apostando sobre en cuál casa iba a quedar.

Lo último que vio fueron los ojos de Ginny, quien volteó cuando la profesora McGonagall estaba a punto de ponerle el sombrero a Harry, ella estaba muy confiada pero había un destello de tristeza en su mirada y parecía divertida por la confusión de Harry.

"Ah otro Potter" Escuchó Harry una voz en su cabeza, era el Sombrero Seleccionador "Tu esposa ciertamente tiene una mente muy interesante"

"¿Qué viste en su mente?" Preguntó en su mente Harry

"Eso no te concierne señor Potter" Le respondió el Sombrero "La selección es un tema _privado, _ni siquiera el director sabe lo que yo veo en sus mentes" continuó el Sombrero "Y lo mejor es que él ni nadie lo sepa ¿no señor Potter? Es peligroso lo que ustedes dos hicieron, son demasiado jóvenes y _esa_ persona debe saberlo, ustedes dos no deberían estar juntos, nunca deben ir contra el destino"

"Entonces ¿En qué casa me pondrás? Todos deben estar impacientes por ver dónde quedo" Dijo Harry enojado, ¿Por qué Ginny y él no debían estar juntos? Ese sombrero no era nada para opinar sobre sus decisiones.

El Sombrero se rió "Sabes a dónde debes ir señor Potter" le dijo "La decisión está en tus manos, no me dejarías en paz si te pusiera en una casa que no te guste"

"¿Entonces puedo elegir la casa que quiera?" Quiso confirmar Harry "¿Me pondrás en Slytherin?"

"Te pondré en la casa que quieras señor Potter pero deberías primero considerar tus opciones" Contestó el Sombrero "Piensa en lo que planeó tu esposa y medita si es lo correcto lo que quieres hacer"

Harry meditó, varios minutos, no sabía qué hacer, por una parte quería estar en Slytherin, no quería que Ginny estuviera sola en ese lugar ¿Y si le hacían algo?, pero por otro lado él sabía, no sabía cómo, que Ginny deseaba que él estuviera en Gryffindor, era lo conveniente. La persona que derrotó a un señor oscuro si iba Gryffindor sería héroe pero si iba a Slytherin todos lo verían cómo al próximo señor oscuro, tenía los recuerdos de la anterior línea del tiempo, todos habían pensado que él era en el heredero de Slytherin durante su segundo año. Pero no quería dejar a Ginny sola, ella había sido una Weasley, una familia de traidores a la sangre y era su esposa, lo que era peor para ella, él tenía que protegerla, aunque al parecer Malfoy la aceptaba y con eso todos los demás la aceptarían, eso era muy extraño, que alguien como él le hablara a un Weasley sin repugnancia.

"Señor Potter debe apurarse ya han pasado casi diez minutos, tengo otros estudiantes que ordenar" El Sombrero soltó una carcajada y continuó "Sabes que Ginevra Potter no necesita que nadie la proteja, ni siquiera tú, y si ella se enterara de lo que estás pensando probablemente te mataría"

"Pero no se lo dirás" Dijo Harry ya seguro de su decisión, Ginny había hecho eso por algo y él no iba a echar a perder sus planes.

"Por supuesto que no" Contestó el Sombrero "Si no me equivoco ya has tomado una decisión"

"Así es, pero antes contéstame algo" Dijo Harry "¿Sabes todo lo que pasa? ¿Tú puedes ver a través de la mente de Ginny y la mía?"

"Señor Potter, tu oclumancia y la de tu esposa es muy poderosa, ni siquiera un mago tan poderoso cómo Dumbledore podría romper sus barreras" El Sombrero sonaba muy orondo "Pero se da el caso que yo fui creado por los más poderosos magos que han habido y por eso yo puedo ver todo lo que pasa por sus mente, aunque cuando su núcleo mágico se estabilice ni siquiera yo podré ver sus mente" Dijo el Sombrero lo último con desdén "Pero ustedes deberán pagar como lo hacen todos, pasando por la pubertad" Agregó riéndose.

Harry sólo asintió mentalmente para mostrar que comprendía, e ignorando lo demás, después sólo espero a que el Sombrero anunciara su casa en voz alta.

-GRYFFINDOR- Gritó el sombrero.

A esto toda la mesa de Gryffindor se levantó a aplaudir, al principio con un poco de recelo, según advirtió Harry, pero después con verdadera alegría. Harry se paró, dejo el sombrero en el taburete y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor. Se sentó entre los de primer año y se volvió hacía la mesa de profesores, todos ellos aplaudían, cómo hacían con todos los estudiantes, pero Harry notó que aunque el profesor Dumbledore sonreía amablemente su habitual brillo en los ojos había desaparecido.

Cuando dejaron de aplaudir y la profesora McGonagall nombró al siguiente estudiante Harry miró hacía la mesa de Slytherin, Ginny lo estaba mirando sin disimulos, tenía una media sonrisa de lado, se veía muy divertida, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Cuando terminó la selección el banquete comenzó, Ron, quien también había sido seleccionado en Gryffindor, se había sentado al lado de Harry y estaba despotricando contra Ginny, estaba muy enojado porque hubiera entrado en Slytherin y aseguraba que sus padres irían a Hogwarts y pronto arreglarían esa situación.

-Yo siempre supe que terminaría mal, siempre ha sido odiosa y mala. Siempre se sale con la suya es la adoración de papá y mamá siempre le da la razón sobre nosotros aunque ella haya empezado- Decía Ron con la boca llena –Pero ahora ni siquiera mamá la va a ayudar, tal vez le mande un vociferador y la va a avergonzar enfrente de su casa- Dijo lo último con gesto de repugnancia, lo que sólo lo hizo ver ridículo al estar todo sucio de comida.

Harry estaba enojado por las cosas que decía Ron pero sólo siguió comiendo sin decir nada ni hacerle caso. Ron tomó la actitud de Harry cómo si estuviera de acuerdo con él y siguió hablando aún más animado.

-Hola, tú eres Ronald Weasley ¿cierto? - Preguntó de pronto Hermione interrumpiendo su monólogo - ¿Te acuerdas de mí? soy Hermione Granger-

-Ah sí, mucho gusto- Contestó Ron distraídamente y continuó comiendo, ignorándola.

Harry molesto aún por lo que Ron decía sobre Ginny y agradecido con Hermione por interrumpir su perorata ignoró a Ron y comenzó a platicar con Hermione tranquilamente.

-Hola Hermione, que bueno que hayas quedado en Gryffindor, me caíste muy bien- Comenzó Harry – ¿Por cierto sí encontraste a tu sapo? Ya no te ayudamos a buscarlo pero es que bueno…- Dijo mirando hacía Ginny y suspirando.

-Ah hola Harry- Dijo Hermione sonrojándose un poco- el sapo no era mío, era de Neville- Dijo Hermione señalándolo – Pero sí lo encontramos, bueno de hecho lo encontró Hagrid, ¿Lo conoces? Es el guardián de las llaves del colegio.

-He escuchado hablar de él, Ginny me contó sobre él- Dijo Harry, estaba triste por no poder hablar con Hagrid cómo antes, pero no podía hablar con él sin motivos, iría a buscarlo después.

Ante las palabras de Harry el rostro de Hermione se ensombreció –Ah sí, tu esposa, no pensé que fuera a quedar en Slytherin, dijo que era una Weasley ¿No? Por lo que he escuchado los Weasley siempre entran a Gryffindor, toda la mesa se sorprendió cuando el sombrero anunció su casa.

-Bueno, Ginny no es una persona normal, tiende a importarle poco lo que digan los demás- Contestó Harry sonriendo –Y sí puede ir en contra de todos mejor para ella.

-Sí, así es mi hermana, es una vergüenza para mi familia- Dijo Ron con la boca llena –Nunca pensé que iría a la casa de las serpientes, pero siempre ha sido así, hace lo que quiere, aunque probablemente la cambien a Gryffindor de todos modos- Dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros –Lo más probable es que ya hayan llegado mis papás, la van a volver a seleccionar.

Toda la mesa estaba atenta a lo que decía Ron, querían saber qué iba a pasar con la esposa del gran Harry Potter quien además era miembro de una familia tan conocida como los Weasley.

-Pero eso es imposible Ronald- Contestó Hermione –Una persona sólo puede ser elegida una vez por el Sombrero Seleccionador, aunque tus padres quieran no pueden sacarla de Slytherin.

-Dime Ron, y de todas maneras ¿Tú cómo lo sabes? Eres hija de muggles- Preguntó molesto Ron.

-Está en _Hogwarts una historia_, no se ha dado un caso de doble selección y no creo que hagan una excepción.

-De todas maneras a ti que te importa- Murmuró Ron por lo bajo, sonrojándose.

-Entonces ¿tú eres Neville?- Le preguntó Harry a Neville, lo recordaba, él también estaba en una situación parecida a la suya, sus padres no los habían criado y habían crecido con familiares que siempre los menospreciaban, aunque por diferentes razones.

-Ah sí, mucho gusto soy Neville Longbottom- Dijo Neville sorprendido por que le hablaran.

-¿Tú eres hijo de los aurores Frank y Alice Longbottom?- Preguntó Harry haciéndose el sorprendido, no podría explicarle a Neville por qué sabía de pronto todo sobre él sino poco a poco.

-Mmm sí- Contestó Neville inseguro.

-Lo siento mucho- Dijo Harry.

Neville sólo asintió con la cara roja. Harry siguió comiendo pero sintió que alguien lo miraba, sólo podía ser Ginny, nadie más podía tener una mirada tan poderosa, ladeó un poco la cara para ver si era ella. Estaba enojada, Harry no sabía por qué lo estaría, no le había hecho nada, al contrario ella lo había tomado por sorpresa, se quedaron viendo a los ojos por unos instantes pero en eso momento alguien le habló a Harry.

-Harrinski, cuñado mío

-Creo que serás el viudo más joven del mundo.

Harry volteó, eran los gemelos, ya se habían recuperado de la sorpresa de que su hermana hubiera sido puesta en Slytherin.

-¿Por qué me convertiré en viudo?- Preguntó Harry divertido, agradecido por tener excusa para no mirar a Ginny.

-Por qué madre matará a Ginny

-En cuanto se entere que entró a Slytherin

-Aunque tal vez Ginny te mate primero

-En vista de cómo te ve

-Por cierto ¿Qué le hiciste? Si yo fuera tú me iría a esconder, está furiosa, ya es suficiente aguantar su furia siendo su hermano, pero ¿Siendo su esposo?- Ambos gemelos se estremecieron.

Eso sólo aumento su inquietud por Ginny, tal vez si él también actuaba enojado las cosas se compensarían, tendrían que dormir juntos esa noche y si Ginny estaba de verdad enojada con él, ella no se le acercaría en toda la noche, aunque al día siguiente se desmayara a cada momento, había pasado una vez cuando Ginny se puso furiosa porque no la dejaron jugar quidditch y Harry no consiguió que la aceptaran.

El profesor Dumbledore se levantó al terminar el banquete y despidió a todos los alumnos con las instrucciones de no acercarse al ala oeste del tercer piso. Harry no pensó que fuera a poner de nuevo las mismas trampas pero no se iba a preocupar, después cambiaría la piedra filosofal.

Todos se levantaron y los de primero siguieron a los prefectos, Harry se rezagó y vio que Snape se le acercaba a Ginny y le hablaba, Ginny asintió y lo siguió. Estaba a punto de seguirlos pero la profesora McGonagall se le acercó y le pidió que la acompañara, el director lo había mandado a llamar. Harry la siguió y alcanzaron a Ginny y al profesor Snape, quien lo vio con desagrado y burla.

Harry se le acercó a Ginny y la tomó de la mano, ésta estaba tiesa, estaba enojada y preocupada, Harry quería preguntarle por qué había hecho que el Sombrero la pusiera en Slytherin pero no quería que nadie escuchara su conversación, prefería esperar.

Ambos sabían quienes estaban con el director antes de abrir la puerta, eran los padres de Ginny, la señora Weasley estaba enojada y el señor Weasley preocupado. En cuanto entraron la señora Weasley se volvió contra Ginny.

-GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO? TU PADRE Y YO TE CRIAMOS PARA QUE FUERAS BUENA Y MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERNOS ESTO? ENTRAR A ESA HORRIBLE CASA- Gritó la señora Weasley aturdiendo el oído de todos por unos instantes.

-Potter- Dijo tranquilamente Ginny, interrumpiendo a su mamá.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto la señora Weasley desubicada por un momento.

-Soy Ginevra Molly Potter no Ginevra Molly Weasley, si me vas a regañar por algo que no fue mi culpa por lo menos hazlo bien- Dijo Ginny sin inmutar su expresión, pero sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas, tanto que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos.

-Pero qué ¿Cómo te atre…

-Muy bien creo que tenemos mucho que discutir, Severus, Minerva retírense un momento por favor, en cuanto me ponga de acuerdo con los Potter y los Weasley los llamaré de nuevo- Dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y se retiraron de la oficina del director, no sin que antes Snape le dirigiera una mirada desagradable a la señora Weasley.

-Molly deberías calmarte, el Sombrero la puso allí y debes de aceptarlo- Dijo Dumbledore una vez que los profesores había salido.

-Pero Albus podemos hacer algo ¿No? Que el sombrero le asigne otra casa, aunque no sea Gryffindor, Ginny es muy inteligente, podría estar en Ravenclaw si no se puede lo mejor será educarla en otra escuela- Dijo Arthur Weasley en lugar de su esposa –Ginny estaría en peligro en Slytherin ellos la verán cómo una traidora a la sangre.

-Arthur ellos sólo son niños, no creo que todos en Slytherin sean mortífagos en potencia- Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa tranquilizadora –Además el señor y la señora Potter estarán más seguros en Hogwarts que en cualquier otro lugar, en especial el señor Potter, todavía hay mortífagos que quieren hacerle daño.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que esos a esos niños se les ha inculcado desde bebés todas esas ideas sobre la pureza de sangre, Ginny no debe ir a un lugar como ese- Dijo Molly desesperada –Harry está de acuerdo con nosotros ¿No Harry?

-Yo estoy bien con lo que quiera Ginny, señora Weasley, es ella quien debe elegir- Dijo Harry

Todos se quedaron viendo a Ginny -¿Quieres irte de Hogwarts calabacita?- Preguntó finalmente el señor Weasley- Entenderemos si quieres irte a estudiar a otro lugar, podrías estudiar en Beauxbatons- Pero tras decir esto frunció el ceño

-Querido no podemos permitirnos enviar a Ginny a Francia, sería muy costo- Dijo la Señora Weasley quedamente, pero después se animó –Pero puede regresar a casa y yo le enseñaré todo, sí creo que eso será lo mejor.

-Yo no me quiero ir de Hogwarts- Dijo Ginny interrumpiendo a su madre –Siempre he querido estudiar aquí y lo haré, además no me molesta haber quedado en Slytherin al contrario me gusta mucho esa casa- Ante esto los padres de Ginny se quedaron sin habla.

-¿Está segura señora Potter?- Preguntó Dumbledore

-Por supuesto- Contestó Ginny segura –Ah por cierto ¿En dónde dormiremos Harry y yo?

-¿Cómo que en dónde dormirán calabacita?- Preguntó el señor Weasley confundido, ya que su esposa seguía sorprendida.

-Sí, no creo que a los miembros de Gryffindor les guste que una Slytherin- Molly se estremeció -entre a su casa y tampoco Harry puede entrar a Slytherin, los de mi casa se enojarían- Ginny le sonrió a su mamá con ternura –Además si nos dan una habitación separada estarás más tranquila mami, no dormiré en la casa de Slytherin.

-Claro que así estaré más tranquila querida, pero sería mejor que regresaras a casa conmigo- Dijo la señora Weasley rindiéndose ante la sonrisa de Ginny

-Pero es que quiero estudiar aquí mami, sabes que ha sido mi sueño desde que Bill vino- Dijo Ginny haciendo un puchero a sus padres.

-Lo mejor será que usted y el señor Potter duerman en una habitación independiente, está cerca de las habitaciones de los premios anuales, de hecho antes era de ellos, cuando había un premio anual por cada casa, pero esa habitación está libre desde hace más de cien años, cuando se instauró en Hogwarts que sólo habría dos premios anuales, un hombre y una mujer por año escolar- Dijo Dumbledore desviándose del tema- Creo que lo encontraran cómodo, por supuesto que cada uno tendrá libre acceso a sus respectivas salas comunes y tendrán que asistir a clase con su propia casa.

Dumbledore se les quedó viendo a los padres de Ginny, interrogándolos para ver si estaban de acuerdo con los arreglos.

-Está bien- La señora Weasley se rindió ante la mirada suplicante de Ginny- Pero Ginny por favor prométeme que mantendrás las distancias con tus compañeros- Dijo la señora Weasley suplicante –No quiero juzgarlos pero alguien como tú no debe hablar con ellos, quédate siempre cerca de Harry y de tus hermanos, Percy te vigilará, gracias a Merlín que este año sea prefecto, tus hermanos y Harry podrán cuidarte y protegerte.

Harry vio como los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de ira por un segundo, pero rápidamente puso la más encantadora y dulce de sus sonrisas –Por supuesto mami, no te preocupes estaré cerca de Harry siempre, aunque- Puso una expresión triste –Nuestras clases no serán las mismas, sólo nos tocarán unas juntos.

-Albus, ¿No podemos hacer nada para que vayan juntos a clase?- Preguntó el señor Weasley.

-Me temo que no Arthur, eso lo deciden sus jefes de casa y no harán excepciones, es suficiente con que tengan una habitación independiente- Contestó el profesor Dumbledore amablemente con una extraña mirada en sus ojos, Harry estaba seguro que vio el desliz de Ginny.

Acto seguido el profesor Dumbledore llamó a Snape y a McGonagall para que estuvieran al tanto de los arreglos de cuartos para los Potter. Harry vio que la profesora McGonagall estaba claramente molesta, no estaba de acuerdo en que unos niños compartieran la habitación y vio con desaprobación a una avergonzada Molly Weasley.

El profesor Snape era otro asunto, tenía una expresión fría pero veía muy fijamente a Ginny, demasiado para el gusto de Harry, sus ojos tenían una expresión extraña, tal vez ¿añoranza? O ¿arrepentimiento? Harry no era ignorante de la historia de su madre y de Snape, no podía recordar en qué periodo de su vida había la descubierto pero sí sabía todo lo que había pasado, y aunque quería a su padre le avergonzaba ser hijo de una persona así, y sentía una profunda lástima y admiración por Snape, por haber podido amar hasta tal punto a una mujer que no le correspondía. Aunque tenía que ser amable con él tanto por ser profesor como por que en verdad quería, no podría permanecer callado si atacaba a Ginny con la misma saña con que lo había atacado a él en su línea de tiempo original o si veía en ella a Lily Potter, lo que sería espeluznante para él.

Los profesores los escoltaron fuera del despacho del director, no sin que antes se despidieran de los Weasley, quienes se fueron por la chimenea. Ginny tomó de inmediato la mano de Harry en cuanto se despidió de sus padres y lo jaló para seguir a los profesores, quienes caminaban muy rápido, tenían que llevarlos primero a sus propias casas, para mostrarles las entradas y después tenían que mostrarles su cuarto privado.

La profesora McGonagall guió a Harry a la torre de Gryffindor, era la más cercana desde la oficina del director por lo que Ginny tuvo que ir más lejos que él, sólo soltó su mano en el último momento, aunque fuera tonto Harry se sentía intranquilo con que Ginny entrara a las mazmorras, la profesora McGonagall iba muy seria, más de lo que Harry recordaba estaba siempre, le mostro la sala común, ya vacía de estudiantes, con sequedad, le señaló los dormitorios en los que debería estar y le explicó cómo acceder a la torre de Gryffindor, Harry podía estar el tiempo que quisiera tanto en la sala común cómo en el dormitorio de primer año, donde había una cama para él, pero tenía que regresar a su habitación antes de las ocho, podía quedarse en la torre Gryffindor si quería pero una vez la hora límite ya no podía salir. Ginny podía entrar a la sala común, pero era preferible que no lo hiciera, lo único que le prohibió era no podía dejar entrar a nadie de otras casas.

Harry sólo asintió y estuvo de acuerdo en todo, ya estaba cansado y todavía faltaba discutir con una furiosa Ginny. La profesora McGonagall lo condujo a las habitaciones de los premios anuales, llegaron antes que Ginny y el profesor Snape y permanecieron en silencio. Harry quería a Minerva McGonagall, la recordaba como una mujer justa y recta, la mujer que se quedó en Hogwarts a defender a sus estudiantes cuando Dumbledore murió, la mujer que después murió asesinada por los de su propio lado defendiendo algo por lo que Harry le estaría agradecido siempre, sólo que no conseguía recordar cuándo moría y por qué la habían asesinado. No, él no quería estar en malos términos con aquella mujer por lo que con una timidez falsa le preguntó acerca de sus padres, al principio la profesora McGonagall era renuente a seguir su conversación e intentó ser vaga con sus respuestas, no le gustaba mezclarse emocionalmente con sus alumnos, pero Harry insistió y ella le contó todo lo que pudo de los que habían sido sus estudiantes favoritos, Harry notó que sólo hablaba vagamente de los Merodeadores y mucho de Lily Evans, la mejor alumna que la profesora haya enseñado.

Hablaron mucho tiempo, hasta que Ginny y el profesor Snape aparecieron, habían tardado mucho, Ginny le sonreía como si estuviera feliz pero Harry sabía que seguía enojada. Entraron a una pequeña sala, como esa habitación había sido antes de premios anuales había dos recámaras, ambas en lo alto de una escaleras que conectaban a la sala común. La habitación era hermosa tenía mucho tonos dorados y plateados, los sillones eran de cuero verde y había una pequeña mesa de centro de madera rojiza, había una chimenea enfrente de los sillones, se veía que no había sido utilizada en años. Los profesores sólo les mostraron la sala y les dieron la contraseña, _tuerentur, _y después se fueron, tenían prisa por preparar los horarios de sus estudiantes.

En cuanto salieron se hizo un silencio pesado y sofocante, ninguno de los dos habló, simplemente se quedaron parados sin verse a los ojos. Finalmente Harry no pudo soportar más y rompió el silencio, tarde o temprano tenía que preguntarle sus razones y lo mejor era no retrasarlo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Preguntó Harry

-¿Hacer qué? No sé de qué estás hablando- Contestó Ginny cortante –Tengo sueño, vamos a dormir- Dijo tomando la mano de Harry y jalándolo a la habitación. Pero Harry no se movió, tomo con fuerza la mano de Ginny y no dejó que avanzara.

Ginny se quedó parada, inmóvil por un momento suspirando profundamente, después volteó y lo miró con tristeza, tenía los ojos vidriosos –Tú sabes por qué lo hice Harry, no sé por qué preguntas- Dijo quedamente.

-¿Por qué eres así? Tan manipuladora, ¿crees qué no sé qué estás fingiendo esas lágrimas?- Dijo Harry enojado.

Ginny jaló su mano e intentó librarse de su agarre pero no pudo –No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así- Dijo airada –Y suéltame, sabes que no soporto que me sujeten.

Harry soltó su mano, no había sido su intención hacerla enojar, sólo quería entender sus razones y él odiaba que lo ignoraran. –Por favor sólo dime por qué lo hiciste, sabes que el sólo hecho que estés aquí y que estemos casados afecta toda la línea de tiempo original, mientras más cosas cambiemos menos podremos saber lo que pasará en el futuro, entonces los recuerdos que tenemos no servirán de nada y no habrá servido de nada casarnos.

Ante esto Ginny reaccionó con verdadera tristeza y le preguntó con voz temblorosa -¿Te arrepientes de estar conmigo? Entonces el sombrero tenía razón, nosotros no debemos estar juntos, lo que hicimos fue ir contra el destino y lo vamos a pagar muy caro- Dijo lo último asustada.

-Por supuesto que no me arrepiento- Dijo Harry sorprendido de que llegara a esa conclusión y preocupado por lo que había dicho el sombrero –Desde que estoy contigo soy feliz y lo sabes, si no fuera por ti sería una persona muy sola.

Ginny sonrió y le dijo sonrojándose levemente –Fue por eso que hice que me pusiera en Slytherin, si me quedaba en Gryffindor nos iban a obligar a dormir cada uno en su cama después de navidad, pero como mis padres no quieren que pase mucho tiempo en mi casa me dejarán quedarme contigo hasta que acabemos de estudiar, no quiero que sufras sólo a causa de tus pesadillas

Harry suspiró con alivio y resignación, así que había sido eso, una reacción tan tonta y linda, quería enojarse con ella por haber hecho eso por una razón así pero no podía. La abrazó –Podríamos haberlo arreglado de otra manera, a parte las pesadillas no son tan malas como piensas- Susurró

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes Harry, siempre te despiertas llorando y asustado de estar solo- Le dijo Ginny en un susurro- pero tuvo su lado bueno ¿no?- Prosiguió con una sonrisa –Tenemos todo este espacio para nosotros y no tendremos a nadie que nos moleste.

-No sabía que te importara tanto- Bromeó Harry, agradecido de que cambiara de tema- Cuando salgamos de la escuela nos iremos a vivir a otro castillo.

Ginny le sacó la lengua y le sonrió divertida. No parecía como si instantes antes hubiera estado furiosa. Ha Harry le sorprendía cuantos cambios de humor podía tener en cuestión de minutos.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué estabas tan enojada en el Gran Salón? Estabas tranquila hablando con Greengrass y de repente me viste con enojo- Dijo Harry curioso

La expresión de Ginny se ensombreció –Ah sí, no lo recuerdo, de todas maneras ¿Por qué hablabas con Granger?- Preguntó cortante.

-¿Fue por eso? ¿Porque hablé con Hermione?- Preguntó Harry asombrado, confirmándolo por la expresión de enojo que puso Ginny -Sabes que la apreció, ni siquiera recuerdas bien por qué la odias ¿No es cierto?

-Sí, no recuerdo por qué la odio pero la odio y no quiero que hables con ella, con esa…

-Ginny- La interrumpió un poco cortante -Ella fue mi primera amiga y recuerdo que también fue tu amiga y muy íntima además, no puedes ordenarme con quien hablar o con quien no, ni que amigos tener, aunque seas mi esposa, mi alma gemela o lo que sea no tienes ningún derecho a mandarme como yo no tengo ningún derecho a mandarte.

Después de las palabras de Harry hubo un largo silencio en el que Harry se arrepintió por lo que había dicho, pero no iba a cambiar sus palabras. Ginny se quedó mirándolo a los ojos todo ese tiempo, para finalmente desviar la mirada y decir con frialdad -Recuerda tus palabras, no vayas a cambiarlas después- Después Ginny dio un leve suspiro y dijo risueña –Vámonos a dormir Harry, sino mañana no podremos despertar.

Harry sólo asintió un poco preocupado por su calma, tomó su mano suavemente y juntos subieron a su recámara. Compartieron la cama como siempre lo hacían, como si no hubieran discutido, al acostarse Ginny de inmediato se abrazó a Harry, poniendo su cabeza debajo de su barbilla y rodeando su torso, Harry al principio estaba un poco tenso pero después, al ver que Ginny actuaba con normalidad, se calmó y rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos, bajó su cabeza para poder oler su cabello y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano, tanto Harry como Ginny estaban emocionados de volver a Hogwarts, por fin habían salido de la Madriguera, tenían la intención de pasar en Hogwarts todas las vacaciones posibles, o por lo menos Ginny se quería quedar. Lo bueno de ese dormitorio era que tenía dos baños, podían tardarse el tiempo que quisieran, Ginny se había apropiado del baño de su recamara y Harry tenía que ir al baño de la otra habitación, Ginny quería tener un espacio propio y seguía enojada con Harry, ambos bajaron al mismo tiempo a su sala común y fueron juntos al gran comedor, tomados de la mano.

Cuando atravesaron las puertas del Gran Comedor todos se quedaron en silencio, había muchos alumnos, todos los estudiantes estaban ansiosos por empezar sus clases, Harry y Ginny atravesaron lentamente y se sentaron juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Muchos Gryffindors la vieron con desagrado pero ninguno dijo nada, los hermanos de Ginny podrían hacerles algo si lo hacían.

-Ginevra, Harry, buenos días- Dijo Percy acercándose a Harry y a Ginny, y sentándose junto a su hermana. También los gemelos se acercaron y se sentaron en frente de Ginny y Percy. Parecían querer acercarse a su hermana y ni Harry ni Ginny tenían problemas con ello.

-Ickle Gin-Gin buenos días- Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días- Dijo Ginny sonriéndoles a sus hermanos, estaba feliz de que no estuvieran enojados ni hoscos con ella, en especial Percy, ella sabía muy bien que su hermano la hubiera tratado horriblemente si le hubiera desagradado su casa, pero él era de toda su familia el que menos prejuicios tenía hacía las otras casas.

-Harrynski ickle vemos que sobreviviste- Comenzó uno de los gemelos.

-Gracias a Merlín que nuestra hermana no te mató.

-Sino ¿Quién podría soportarla con ese carácter?- Terminaron juntos

-Fred, George, ¿Cómo se atreven?- Dijo Ginny sonrojada. Harry se rio y Ginny terminó riéndose con él, pero su risa se cortó abruptamente al ver que se acercaba Ron

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ve a sentarte con los de tu casa- Dijo Ron cortante.

-Estoy desayunando por si no lo has notado- Dijo Ginny fríamente sin dirigirle la mirada, llevándose su jugo de calabaza a la boca.

-Pues deberías irte, no eres bienve…- Harry le dirigió una mirada desagradable, odiaba que le hablaran así a Ginny. Ron lo notó y se quedó callado.

Ginny levantó la vista y arqueó una ceja incitándolo a que continuara lo que estaba diciendo, pero Ron bajo la vista y farfullando por lo bajo se sentó en frente de Harry, al lado de los gemelos. En ese momento llegó Hermione y se sentó con dudas al lado de Harry.

-Buenos días- Dijo Hermione un poco cohibida. Todos la saludaron amablemente y Harry comenzó a platicar con ella, después de un rato Ron también se unió a la conversación, Harry era más amable con Hermione que como lo había sido en la línea de tiempo original, quería mucho a Hermione y no quería que pasara todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para que ella, Ron y él fueran el inseparable trío, Ginny no le dirigió la palabra y siguió comiendo tranquilamente. De vez en cuando Harry la observaba para ver si no se enojaba, pero ella se encontraba normal.

Finalmente Ginny dio un hondo suspiro y se volvió hacía Hermione –Hola Hermione, oye siento haberme portado tan grosera contigo ayer. No debí haberte hablado así.

Hermione se quedó por un momento sin habla, sorprendida de que Ginny le hablara, pero después pudo tartamudear –Hola, Ginevra, no te preocupes no me molestó.

-Llámame Ginny por favor- Dijo con una sonrisa amigable –Y en verdad lo siento, estaba tan ansiosa y preocupada por no quedar en Gryffindor- Dio un leve suspiro y agregó –Y mis temores estaban justificados ¿No?- Dijo con una sonrisa triste

-No te preocupes, en serio, lo entiendo- Dijo Hermione insegura, y después un poco más animada - ¿Pero estás molesta de estar en Slytherin?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-No, sólo es un poco extraño- Continuó Ginny, comenzaron a platicar amigablemente, Harry estaba preocupado pero no lo demostró y siguió actuando como si fuera normal que Ginny le hablara alguien que odiaba. Más tarde la profesora McGonagall se dirigió a la mesa para comenzar a repartir horarios y Ginny tuvo que levantarse para ir a su mesa y recoger su propio horario de manos del profesor Snape.

Ese día no fue el único en el que Ginny se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry y ella habían acordado irse sentando por turnos en Gryffindor o en Slytherin, al día siguiente Harry había tenido que sentarse en Slytherin con ella, todos habían sido si no amables por lo menos indiferentes ante que se sentara en su mesa, había pasado un buen rato con los amigos de Ginny, ella siempre estaba con Daphne Greengrass, eran como uña y carne, como antes, cuando había sido amiga de Hermione o de Luna, aunque siempre que veía a Hermione era amable con ella. También Ginny se juntaba con Draco Malfoy y sus compinches Crabbe y Goyle, aunque no todo el tiempo, Harry también les hablaba aunque con más frialdad que Ginny.

Toda esa semana Harry y Ginny no se pudieron ver mucho tiempo en el día, sólo tenían clase juntos en pociones y no sabían qué esperar del profesor Snape. Ginny había hecho que los gemelos le presentaran a Hagrid y los había convencido para que la llevaran a ella y a Harry a su cabaña el fin de semana, era la única excusa que había encontrado para conocer a Hagrid, por lo menos para Harry, Ginny lo había intentado convencer de que sólo se le acercara ya que Hagrid no era la persona más inteligente del mundo y no sospecharía si de pronto Harry le hablara como si lo conociera, pero Harry no quizo correr riesgos podían estar vigilándolo y el profesor Dumbledore sí era lo suficientemente inteligente para relacionar las cosas por muy ambiguas que pareciesen.

Ginny estaba feliz, resplandecía de felicidad, había estado muy ansiosa de entrar a Hogwarts y no quería ni pensar en irse durante las vacaciones, la única fricción que había entre ellos era que Ginny se había negado a decirle a Harry lo que le había dicho el sombrero, aun cuando Harry sí se lo había dicho, esto había molestado levemente a Harry pero lo había dejado pasar, no quería crear discordias y lo más probable era que el sombrero le había dicho lo mismo que a él.

El viernes de su primera semana en Hogwarts les tocaba su primera clase juntos, dos clases seguidas de pociones con el profesor Snape. Hasta ese día habían sido los mejores alumnos de primero, lo profesores estaban atónitos y encantados con su desempeño, aunque ambos habían acordado no llamar la atención sobre sus habilidades no pudieron evitarlo, las clases les eran muy aburridas y los hechizos salían sin ningún esfuerzo y aunque ellos lo quisieran evitar, siempre eran los primeros en terminar, siempre eran los únicos que lograban hacer todo a la perfección. Las únicas clases en las que no destacaban tanto eran en historia de la magia y en herbología, en la línea del tiempo original ninguno de los dos le había tomado mucha importancia a ninguna de las dos clases y por lo tanto no sabían muchas cosas que los profesores enseñaban.

Ese viernes comieron en Gryffindor, aunque había pasado poco tiempo desde que Ginny se sentaba ahí ya casi todos habían aceptado su presencia como algo normal, Ron seguía enojado con Ginny pero le hablaba con normalidad ya que sus hermanos y Harry también lo hacían. Tenían una clase antes de pociones por lo que se fueron para diferentes lados. Lo mejor de sus recuerdos, pensaba Harry, era que no se perdían en el castillo, podían llegar a cualquier parte del castillo usando atajos que sólo se aprendían después de años de vivir en Hogwarts.

Se encontraron afuera de las mazmorras, cuando Harry llegó ya había una fila fuera del aula cerrada, el profesor Snape aún no había llegado, Ginny estaba formada detrás de Daphne con la cual platicaba, Harry iba con Ron, como siempre y con Hermione detrás de ellos, ella y Ron aún no congeniaban, Ron la consideraba una presuntuosa sabelotodo y Hermione lo veía como un tonto desinteresado en el estudio, pero ambos se soportaban por Harry, para Ron era su mejor amigo y para Hermione su único amigo, ninguna otra persona le hablaba y menos con tanta amabilidad como lo hacía Harry, después de que Susan y Hannah que la habían defendido de Draco antes de la selección no le habían vuelto hablar.

Harry se formó de inmediato detrás de Ginny y le tomó la mano, ella volteó y le sonrió con afecto, como siempre hacía cuando lo veía, lo saludó y también saludó a Ron y a Hermione, en cuanto llegaron Daphne los miró con desagrado y se volteó ignorándolos, no comprendía por qué Ginny le hablaba a alguien como Hermione y sólo era amable con Harry por ella, Ginny le caía muy bien, tenía las ideas puestas donde debían estar, en cambio su marido era muy ingenuo y superfluo o por lo menos lo parecía por como trataba a todos.

Harry y Ginny comenzaron a platicar, nunca se acababan los temas de conversación, rápidamente comenzaron a ignorar a sus propios grupos de amigos y se sumergieron en su propio mundo. Ron sólo se quedó callado, estaba acostumbrado a que Harry ignorara a todos cuando Ginny le hablaba, no en vano había pasado la mitad del verano con ellos pero le seguía molestando un poco, antes cuando Harry acababa de despertar Ron se peleaba con Ginny por su atención, él era la única persona de su edad en la Madriguera, bueno que se pelearan era un decir ya que si Ginny le hablaba a Harry este inmediatamente dejaba cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo e iba con ella ignorándolo hiciera lo que hiciera y viceversa. Pero Hermione aún no se acostumbraba del todo, aunque ella estuviera hablando con Harry de algo interesante o se estuvieran divirtiendo nunca le ponía atención o le sonreía como a Ginny y si Ginny aparecía Harry ignoraba a quien fuera por completo, se sentía muy mal de que su único amigo la ignorara por alguien como Ginny.

Cuando los alumnos comenzaron a entrar al aula Ginny jaló la mano de Harry y lo condujo a un escritorio de en medio, Ron los detuvo.

-Harry vamos a sentarnos- Dijo Ron incómodo de estar en el mismo salón que los Slytherin, él y Harry siempre se sentaban juntos, ellos dos y Hermione.

-Me voy a sentar con Ginny, lo siento- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa de disculpa –Mejor siéntate con Hermione, ¿O te vas a sentar con alguien más, Hermione?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a Hermione

-Pues no sé, no creo- Dijo apenada de no tener otros amigos con los cual sentarse. No quería sentarse con Ron –Me voy a sentar con Neville- Dijo caminando directo a la mesa en la que Neville ya estaba sentado, se sentó y saludó a Neville, este se sonrojó levemente y le devolvió el saludo.

Ginny soltó a Harry y se sentó, Harry la siguió y se sentó a su lado, Ron se quedó parado sin hacer nada – ¿Vas a quedarte parado? Te advierto que el profesor Snape no es muy paciente con los estúpidos- Dijo Ginny burlona y levantando una ceja.

Ron se puso rojo e iba a empezar a despotricar cuando llegó el profesor Snape, se dirigió al frente de la clase y se quedó viendo a Ron con frialdad y enojo –Siéntese- Dijo y Ron prácticamente fue corriendo al primer asiento vacío que vio, se sentó con Goyle, al parecer Crabbe se había sentado con Draco.

"Genial combinación" Pensó con burla Harry, aunque quisiera mucho a Ron tenía que admitir que no era inteligente y mucho menos lo era Goyle, incluso él mismo sólo pudo pasar pociones con Snape por la ayuda de Hermione, no quería imaginarse trabajar con alguien tan estúpido. Al parecer Ginny pensaba lo mismo, en vista de la insolente sonrisa que tenía, se veía muy divertida.

El profesor Snape comenzó la clase pasando lista, cuando llegó a _Potter _alzó la vista y vio levemente a Ginny, ignorando completamente a Harry. Al parecer había adoptado una postura neutral, a Harry le parecía muy extraño esa postura de Snape, aunque lo agradecía, él no era el tipo de persona que cambiaba su desagrado de pronto, se suponía que el odiaba a Harry por ser hijo de James Potter y solo lo protegía porque también era el hijo de su amada Lily Evans. Vio a Ginny y levantó una ceja, preguntando si ella sabía lo que pasaba, Ginny frunció el ceño, pensando para después negar con la cabeza.

—Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó, la clase en silencio, y se escuchaban sus palabras aunque hablara casi susurrando—Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudarán que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

El resto de la clase Harry comprendió algo, aunque el profesor Snape no lo atacaba como su línea de tiempo original no era lo mismo con el resto de Gryffindor, parecía como si odiara a todos los Gryffindors con la misma pasión que a Harry en sus recuerdos, se ensañó especialmente con Neville. El profesor Snape los puso en parejas para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos, criticaba a todos los Gryffindors y alababa a los Slytherins, especialmente a Draco Malfoy, hasta ahí todo iba como Harry lo recordaba, sólo que parecía ignorar a Harry y a Ginny a propósito, cuando caminaba a través del aula revisando los calderos de los demás no veía el suyo y sólo hasta el final revisó su poción, para evaluar su trabajo, habían sido los primeros en terminar, le dio un vistazo a la perfecta poción y sólo asintió levemente.

-La poción está bien hecha, señora Potter, claro que no se podía esperar menos de alguien de Slytherin, también tú lo hiciste bien Potter- Dijo el profesor Snape, lo último a regañadientes.

-Gracias profesor- Dijo Ginny complacida, con una sonrisa en su rostro, Harry sólo hizo una inclinación con la cabeza. El profesor siguió revisando las pociones de los otros, felicitó efusivamente, dentro de lo que cabía, a Draco por su poción, cuando fue a ver la poción de Neville y Hermione, Harry se tensó, Snape siempre se había ensañado con Neville, no sabía la causa y detestaba a Hermione por ser hija de muggles, ellos dos trabajando juntos eran una mala combinación. El profesor Snape sólo dio un leve vistazo e hizo una mueca desagradable.

-Longbottom- Dijo fríamente, sobresaltando a Neville – ¿Cuánto le pusiste de ortiga seca?- Lo miró fijamente y al ver que no respondía, continuó hablando- ¿Cuántas púas de erizo pusiste y en qué momento lo hiciste?

Neville sólo se quedó callado sin saber que decir, estaba muy pálido, volteó rápido a ver a Hermione para que lo ayudara, ella rápidamente intentó ayudarlo –Profesor, nosotros pusimos…

-Silencio- Le gritó a Hermione, todos los Gryffindors estaban asustados –No te he preguntado a ti. Longbottom ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que Granger hizo toda la poción? Ni siquiera sabes los pasos para hacerla, sólo tomas el crédito por lo que otras personas hacen, un punto menos a Gryffindor por mentiroso- Dijo el profesor Snape con complacencia y siguió avanzando para seguir revisando, pero se volteó a medio camino –Y un punto menos para ti, por ayudarle a hacer trampa- Dijo señalando a Hermione, para después volverse y seguir avanzando.

A Hermione se le humedecieron los ojos y apretó los labios para no romper a llorar ¡Por su culpa Gryffindor había perdido un punto! Tenía miedo de la reacción de los de casa cuando se enteraran. Hermione miró a Harry, quien se encontraba atrás, para ver si estaba enojado con ella por haber perdido ese punto, Harry se volteó levemente y le sonrió para darle ánimos, ella le devolvió una débil sonrisa, pero se sintió mal cuando vio la sonrisa de complacencia de Ginny, ella estaba con la cara inclinada para que no viera su rostro pero aun así Hermione la alcanzó a ver.

Ron y Goyle habían hecho una horrible mezcolanza de color del regaliz negro, era por mucho la peor poción de todas, así que cuando el profesor Snape la vio se burló horriblemente, prácticamente le echó toda la culpa a Ron y le bajó un punto por tan malo trabajo, y otro por no haber ayudado a su pareja a hacer la poción correctamente.

Cuando salieron de las mazmorras Ron comenzó a quejarse de Snape, era un arrogante, decía, que favorecía a todas las serpientes de su casa y trataba a los Gryffindors como basuras –Es increíble lo que hizo- Exclamó enojado Ron –Yo no fui el único que hizo mal la poción, Goyle no ayudó mucho que digamos y a él no le bajó puntos de Slytherin, es un…

-Ron, es un profesor, no debes hablar así de él- Le dijo Hermione enojada, ella se les había unido a Ron, Harry y Ginny, también Neville la había seguido e iba silencioso.

-Vamos Hermione, también a ti te trató mal, te quito un punto sólo por hacer bien tu poción. Él simplemente nos odia porque estamos en Gryffindor- Dijo Ron

-Fue mi culpa que nos bajara los puntos- Dijo Neville quedamente –Lo siento Hermione, tú habías hecho la poción tan bien y yo lo arruine.

-No fue tu culpa Neville- Dijo Hermione conciliadora –Sabía que no entendías, debí haberte explicado cómo se hacía la poción en lugar de hacerla yo sola.

-Vamos, no fue tan malo, sólo son 4 puntos, creo que tú ganaste más puntos que estos en tu primer día Hermione- Dijo Harry sonriendo –Ni siquiera recuerdo cuantos puntos has ganado para Gryffindor está semana, ni se va a notar.

-Tal vez si no fueran tan tontos no habrían perdido esos puntos- Dijo Ginny tranquilamente –Fue su culpa por no hacer las cosas bien.

-Cállate Ginny, Snape sólo te felicitó porque estás en Slytherin- Dijo Ron enojado y con las orejas rojas –De todas formas tú tampoco hiciste tu poción bien, sólo…

-Ron- Harry le advirtió para que se callara.

En ese momento llegaron ya al Gran Salón y Ginny sólo tomó la mano de Harry y atravesó las puertas, volviéndose sólo para decirle a Ron –Mi poción estaba perfecta, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un troll que ni siquiera sabe hacer una poción tan sencilla, es una vergüenza tenerte en la familia- Después se volvió hacía Harry -¿Vamos?

-Sí, vamos- Dijo Harry tranquilo –Cuando terminen de comer ¿Nos acompañan a ver a Hagrid? Voy a comer en Slytherin pero en cuanto terminemos nos vamos.

-Si quieres Harry, ¿Pero no te molestaremos?- Le contestó Hermione insegura y mirando a Ginny.

-Claro que molestarán pero no se puede hacer nada, no tienen otros amigos con quienes estar- Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no nos molestarán, ven, Ron va a venir de todos modos, tú también puedes venir Neville, si quieres- Hasta al final todos aceptaron ir a la cabaña de Hagrid y se fueron a comer a sus respectivas mesas, en cuanto llegaron a la mesa de Slytherin Harry borró su sonrisa y le preguntó a Ginny por qué había dicho eso, se lo había preguntado tranquilamente, para no llamar la atención innecesariamente. Ella se le quedo viendo fijamente sin contestarle por largo tiempo –Sabes que me caen mal y por qué permites que hablen así de Snape si lo quieres tanto- Dijo finalmente, susurrando para nadie en la mesa los escuchara, Harry y ella seguían llamando mucho la atención.

Harry suspiró -Sabes que él es muy injusto con Gryffindor, no tiene ninguna defensa- Dijo Harry comenzando a servirse comida -De todas formas no les vuelvas a hablar así, ellos no tienen la culpa de tu mal humor.

-Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes Harry, yo puedo tratar a las personas como quiera- Dijo Ginny sonriendo y sirviéndose comida.

Harry asintió, dándole la razón –Tienes razón, pero más tarde cuando los necesites te vas a arrepentir, sé amable con todos y has que te deban cosas, esa es la mejor manera de ganar lealtad.

-¿Entonces sólo estás siendo convenenciero?- Dijo Ginny sonriendo y arqueando una ceja. Harry sólo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.


	5. Pesadillas

**Hola! Bueno aquí está el quinto capítulo, espero que les guste, gracias a los que agregaron esta historia a alerta y a la persona que comento. Todavía no decido lo de las pruebas, pero bueno lo decidiré pronto. Esperó no haber cambiado tanto las personalidades de los personajes, excepto por Harry y Ginny los cuales es lógico que tenía que cambiar. Gracias por leer :)**

**Disclaimer: Hary Potter No me pertenece, es de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo juego un poco con su universo**

* * *

**Pesadillas**

"_Una cosa que no se recuerda es algo que no ha ocurrido" Serial experiments lain._

_Estaba corriendo, hubiera podido aparecerse pero estaba tan nervioso que si lo hubiera hecho lo más seguro era que hubiese sufrido una despartición, tampoco podía usar un traslador, la casa de seguridad a la que se dirigía tenía un encantamiento fidelio y él no era el guardián secreto, sabía la ubicación pero era incapaz de crear un traslador, sólo le quedaba correr para llegar a ese lugar. Acababa de escuchar una conversación entre Remus Lupin y su esposa Nymphandora, con los cuales vivía, al parecer Ginny se encontraba en esa casa de seguridad desde hacía una semana, nadie le había dicho nada por temor a que hiciera algo precipitado. Todos confiaban él en todo, menos en lo relativo a Ginny._

_Harry temía que le hicieran daño, prácticamente todas las personas que luchaban contra Voldemort la odiaban, no quería ni pensar en qué le habían hecho en esa semana. Tal vez debería buscar primero a Hermione o a Ron para que lo ayudaran, pero no confiaba en ellos, también le habían dado la espalda a Ginny, esa era la razón de que no viviese con los Weasley, no podía soportar estar con la familia que le había dado la espalda a su querida Ginny._

_Paró de correr, por fin había llegado, la casa tenía un aire sombrío, estaba en un vecindario muggle en el que todas las casas eran iguales, de ladrillo muy viejo y ventanas obscuras de tanta suciedad, la casa era una de las pocas del vecindario de una sola planta, pero eso no importaba ya que aunque el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix se encontraba allí, todas las habitaciones se encontraban construidas subterráneamente, por seguridad, la guerra estaba durando mucho tiempo, habían pasado más de 6 años desde la última vez que había visto a Ginny, Hogwarts había cerrado, todos tenían miedo y muchas personas habían huido del país, el Ministerio seguía bajo el control de Voldemort pero otras partes estaban bajo el control de la Orden del Fénix, todo era un caos total y nadie sabía cuándo iba a terminar._

_Harry entró lentamente, se veía muy solitario, demasiado, el cuartel debería de estar lleno. Estaba en la sala de la casa, parecía común y corriente, muy parecida a la de sus tíos, al lado izquierdo se encontraba la cocina y al derecho una puertas cerradas que debían ser las recámaras y el baño, en la sala había un librero pequeño, Harry abrió el librero-puerta para bajar al sótano, ahí tras una pequeña puerta debería estar la entrada para las habitaciones subterráneas, sólo que esa puerta estaba completamente destruida, había sido derrumbada y tenía marcas negras. El rastro de sangre comenzaba desde las escaleras o tal vez terminaba ahí, las escaleras descendían unos metros y conectaban con un largo pasillo en el que se encontraban muchas habitaciones, celdas y unas especies de calabozos, absolutamente todo estaba lleno de cuerpos, más bien cadáveres, tanto en las habitaciones donde dormían los miembros de la Orden como en las celdas donde encerraban a los mortífagos capturados, parecía una escena sacada de la más escalofriante mente, había sido un asesinato a sangre fría, aunque tal vez no tan premeditado, parecía haber sido impulsivo._

_Con temor, Harry pasó entre los cuerpos, evitándolos, estaba horrorizado por cómo se habían ensañado con todas esas personas, estaba mareado y tenía nauseas, nunca antes había visto tanta sangre. Tenía tantos mareos que temía desmayarse antes de poder llegar a la habitación noventa y nueve, era la celda más segura y fortificada de todas, si Ginny estaba en esa casa tenían que haberla puesto ahí, lo único que lo mantenía de derrumbarse era encontrarla, volverla a ver, estaba seguro que ella estaba a salvo, nadie se atrevería a hacerle nada, los mortífagos por Voldemort y los miembros de la Orden por él mismo. _

_Cuando llegó a la puerta noventa y nueve no podía creer lo que veía, todo estaba destrozado, como si hubiera habido una enorme explosión, también dentro de esa habitación había un reguero de sangre, de entre todo lo rojo sólo alcanzó a ver una pequeña mano del color del mármol y largos mechones de cabello rojo sangre antes de que la vista se le nublara._

Se despertó con un grito, las lágrimas le habían mojado toda la cara y tenía unos dolorosos espasmos por los gimoteos, sólo sintió unas pequeñas manos en su cara y una voz dulce y suave lo intentaba tranquilizar, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sólo lo negro podía evitar que volviera a ver el rojo de la sangre.

-Harry, ya pasó, sólo fue una pesadilla, no fue real- Ginny lo estaba abrazando e intentaba calmarlo. Escuchó la voz de Ginny como si fuera un eco lejano pero aun así logro tranquilizarlo, abrió los ojos y se quedó quieto, intentando olvidar ese sueño, nunca había tenido uno tan real, normalmente tenía pesadillas casi siempre pero la cercanía de Ginny siempre lo había tranquilizado, sólo que nunca había tenido un sueño así sobre Ginny, estaba seguro que ese cuerpo que había visto era el de Ginny ¿Era así como subconscientemente pensaba que iba a terminar Ginny? ¿Iba a ser su culpa el que terminara así?

Se quedó así largo tiempo, sin que Ginny intentase hablarle ni preguntarle qué había soñado. Pensaba en el sueño, había sido demasiado vívido para que sólo fuesen sus temores, demasiado real para que sólo fuese su imaginación, eso tenía que haber pasado. Sólo que no quería ni siquiera pensar en ello, el que Ginny pudiera haber tenido una muerte así era muy doloroso para él, aparte era ilógico todo el sueño, ¿Por qué la Orden encerraría en una celda a uno de sus propios miembros?

-Ya estoy bien Ginny, no te preocupes- Dijo Harry con seguridad, Ginny sólo asintió viéndolo con desconfianza, lo soltó y se recostó a su lado.

-No te duermas ya Harry, de todas maneras ya nos teníamos que levantar, ya casi son las 7- Le dijo Ginny al ver que Harry volvía a cerrar los ojos. Él sólo asintió y volteó la cara había el lado contrario, para no verla. Ginny se entristeció por esto pero intentó animarlo –Vamos Harry, mejor hay que levantarnos de una vez- Dijo animada levantándose de la cama de un salto y corrió hacía el otro lado de la cama para jalar a Harry.

Cuando Ginny tomó las manos de Harry para sacarlo de la cama éste se las arrebató instintivamente, como si no pudiera soportar tocarla –No me toques- Dijo poniendo una expresión de repugnancia Ginny no pudo evitar sentirse herida, nunca le había hecho eso, ni en sus recuerdos ni desde que sus almas se habían unido, ni si quiera cuando lo había hecho enojar, hiciera o dijera lo que fuera nunca la había visto con repugnancia, nunca nada le había dolido tanto, los ojos se le humedecieron por las lágrimas y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, se dio media vuelta y salió prácticamente corriendo al baño, no quería que la viera lastimada por su culpa.

Harry sólo se quedó allí, sin saber qué hacer, no había querido lastimarla, de echo cuando la había tocado sintió como si el simple hecho de estar cerca de ella la pusiera en peligro, por eso había quitado sus manos, no quería hacerle daño, sólo sentía repugnancia por sí mismo, por no haber pensado antes en la seguridad de Ginny, sino sólo en su propia comodidad y en su deseo de tenerla junto a él.

Harry se fue al baño de la otra recamara, se puso la pijama lo más rápido que pudo y se sentó a esperar en la sala común de las habitaciones a que bajara Ginny, esperó largo tiempo pero no bajó. Cuando ya había esperado mucho decidió ir a buscarla a su recámara pero no la encontró por lo que bajó al Gran Comedor a desayunar, tenía que ir a clases y lo más probable era que Ginny se hubiera ido ya.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor Harry vio que Ginny estaba sentada en Slytherin, al lado de Greengrass, se suponía que ese día iban a sentarse ambos en Gryffindor, pensó que Ginny seguía dolida y prefirió arreglarlo más tarde, donde no hubiera tanta gente y Ginny pudiera gritarle a gusto sin exponerse ante todos.

La semana anterior ambos, junto con Ron, Hermione y Neville habían visitado a Hagrid en su cabaña, los habían llevado los gemelos y habían pasado un día muy agradable, al parecer Ginny había decidido seguir el consejo de Harry, puesto que les hablaba todos con tanta dulzura que hubiera resultado empalagosa de no haber sido Ginny, con su sarcasmo intacto. De cualquier manera Hagrid estaba encantado con ella, al principio se había mostrado muy receloso, no se fiaba de los Slytherin, Harry pensaba que no podían culparlo, a causa de esa confianza ciega hacía todo aquel que parecía buena persona Hagrid había sido expulsado de Hogwarts, su educación mágica había sido truncada y su varita rota.

Pero Ginny había sabido ganárselo, no le había tomado mucho tiempo, podía ser muy linda, amable y cortés cuando se lo proponía. Era una Weasley, era un punto a su favor a los ojos de Hagrid, pero además era la esposa de Harry, no podía ser una mala persona, todo, desde su apariencia hasta su carácter la hacía ver demasiado inocente e indefensa. Hagrid casi había llorado al ver que alguien como Ginny había sido ordenada en Slytherin, no quería ni pensar en qué pasaría si Ginny se hubiera visto obligada a dormir en esa casa, definitivamente el sombrero estaba loco, ya ni siquiera podía distinguir las características de las casas.

Ginny había continuado con ese comportamiento con todos, en especial con los amigos de Harry, Neville y Ron habían aceptado el cambio de actitud de Ginny con naturalidad, como si su comportamiento hubiera sido así desde el principio, pero Hermione aún mantenía sus distancias con Ginny, no entendía por qué los demás tomaban esos cambios de humor tan extremos como si nada. Pero no decía nada, Hermione no tendría amigos si no fuera por Harry y éste no le volvería a dirigir la palabra si decía algo en contra de Ginny, de eso estaba absolutamente segura.

Harry no se pudo concentrar en las clases ese día, era jueves y tendrían su primera clase de vuelo, a Gryffindor le tocaba esa clase con Slytherin, por lo tanto tendría que ver a Ginny. Estaba sumamente nervioso, lo más probable era que Ginny estuviera enojada, pero su intención no había sido hacerla enojar, no había querido herirla.

Los nervios habían calado tan a fondo en Harry que sus amigos lo notaron, aunque Hermione y Neville estaban igual o más nerviosos que él, nunca habían montado en una escoba. Ron intentó tranquilizarlo y animarlo, creyendo que estaba nervioso sólo por la clase, aunque Ron no entendía por qué Harry estaría tan nervioso, él había aprendido a montar en la escoba en la Madriguera. Harry no podía prestar atención a nada, incluso cuando la abuela de Neville le mandó una recordadora a éste sólo pudo relacionarla vagamente con el quidditch pero ni si quiera se detuvo a pensar ello.

Durante todo el camino hacia el campo de quidditch Harry sintió como si se estuviera dirigiendo al patíbulo, su estómago empezó a hacer retortijones, lo más probable era que a Ginny no le importara insultarlo en frente de todos, Harry no temía por él, simplemente no quería que la gente pensara mal de ella, él sabía perfectamente bien cuan malas podían ser las personas con la gente que les desagradaban, en especial en Hogwarts, todos criticaban lo que hacías y todo se sabía de ti, tarde o temprano.

Cuando llegó al campo, junto con Ron y Hermione, los Slytherin ya estaban allí, se había retardado lo más que había podido, hasta que tanto Hermione como Ron se habían puesto histéricos, Ron ya quería llegar y montar en una escoba y Hermione no quería llegar tarde a ninguna clase, aunque ésta le disgustase.

Ginny estaba sonriendo, como si nada hubiera pasado, estaba platicando con Draco Malfoy, éste era muy agradable con Ginny, mucho más de lo que era con Pansy Parkinson, le hablaba con demasiada cordialidad, como si la considerara su igual. Antes, Harry no había pensado mucho en ello ya que en la línea original de tiempo Draco había querido ser su amigo, le había ofrecido su amistad pero Harry lo había rechazado por sus comentarios despectivos sobre los Weasley ¿Por qué Draco le hablaba con cordialidad y respeto, sí respeto, a Ginny? Cuando Draco le había ofrecido su amistad en sus recuerdos, éste había rechazado inmediatamente a Ron por ser un Weasley, un traidor a la sangre, ¿Por qué no trataba de la misma forma a Ginny? Tal vez Draco quería ganarse su amistad a través de Ginny, pero el Draco que recordaba ni por ser el mismísimo niño-que-vivió le hubiera hablado amablemente a un Weasley, o por lo menos eso pensaba Harry.

En cuanto Ginny vio a Harry entrar al campo de quidditch alzó su brazo y lo saludo desde lejos, haciéndole señas para que fuera hacia donde se encontraba ella. Harry, más por costumbre que por placer fue directamente hacia donde estaba Ginny.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir Harry?- Preguntó Ginny sonriendo –La clase ya casi empieza, ¿No recuerdas que Madame Hooch era muy estricta?

Ante esto Draco frunció el ceño pero de inmediato volvió a su frialdad habitual –Yo me voy Ginevra, luego terminamos de hablar- Le dijo a Ginny con un leve dejo de impaciencia y después se dirigió a Harry –Nos vemos Potter- Dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza, en ademán de saludo. Harry devolvió el gesto con naturalidad y se quedó junto a Ginny, un poco extrañado por la actitud de Draco

Si Harry al principio había pensado que Ginny lo había perdonado estaba muy equivocado, la actitud de Ginny era la mayor tortura que recordaba haber recibido nunca, era demasiado dulce y empalagosa, a Harry le recordaba vagamente a Umbrige, siempre hablando como si tuviera azúcar en la boca, siempre sonriendo como si llevara una máscara, y tan detestable por las palabras que decía, tan engañosamente dulces pero terriblemente duras.

La profesora Hooch llegó justo a tiempo para que Harry no se volviera loco por la actitud de Ginny, de inmediato les ordenó que fueran junto a las escobas que se encontraban ordenadas en fila en el centro del campo, les enseñó como sentarse y que posición debían mantener cuando volaran.

Neville se había caído de la escoba, tal como Harry recordaba que lo haría, no interfirió porque tenía la intención de volver a entrar al equipo de quidditch, y Harry sólo podía entrar si se daban las circunstancias adecuadas. Neville cayó desde casi seis metros al suelo, su escoba había seguido volando directo al bosque prohibido, la profesora Hooch se había acercado inmediatamente a ver si estaba herido, estaba herido gravemente, se había roto una pierna y ambas muñecas, todos se acercaron corriendo, unos incluso lanzaron pequeños gritos de terror ante el estado en que se encontraba Neville, la profesora Hooch se puso pálida como el papel al verlo, sus muñecas estaban en posiciones antinaturales y la pierna estaba completamente ensangrentada, parecía como si se le hubiera salido el hueso, Neville estaba histérico y lloraba sin control.

La profesora Hooch ya estaba levitando a Neville para llevarlo a la enfermería cuando Harry, junto con todos los demás, fue corriendo hacía donde estaban, no podía creer el estado en el que se encontraba, no tenía ni idea de cómo se las había arreglado para lastimarse así, en cuanto vio su pierna sintió náuseas, el pantalón estaba roto, desgarrado por algo que sólo podía ser el hueso, la sangre le salía a borbotones, tanta que Harry temió que en cualquier momento Neville se desmayase, pero se tranquilizó al escuchar los gritos de Neville "Si es capaz de soltar tales gritos no creo que se desmaye" Pensó, pero aun así estaba bastante consternado ¿Por qué se había herido tanto? En la línea de tiempo original él sólo se había roto una muñeca.

Se volvió hacía Ginny, quien se encontraba a su lado, en cuanto Harry había visto la caída de Neville había tomado la mano de Ginny y ambos habían corrido hacía él, sólo volteó porque no podía soportar ver la sangre, inevitablemente recordaba el sueño que había tenido y sólo el ver a Ginny viva y bien, le tranquilizaba.

Sólo que Ginny estaba pálida como el mármol y con los ojos muy abiertos, éstos estaban acuosos y tenía un evidente rictus de dolor en la cara. Harry tardó unos instantes en acercársele, por un momento había creído que estaba fingiendo, hasta que empezaron a salírsele las lágrimas, Ginny nunca lloraría conscientemente enfrente de todos, ella sólo lloraba fingido o no, enfrente de él. Debía de estar muy impresionada con lo que le había pasado a Neville.

-Gin ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Harry preocupado tomándola suavemente de los hombros, estaba temblando, parecía que no podía ni sostenerse. En cuanto Harry le habló a Ginny, ella comenzó a llorar, no podía parar de hacerlo.

-¡Merope! ¡Merope! No te mueras, mi vida no te mueras, por favor abre tus ojos, todo va a estar bien, papá y Arthur nos vendrán a buscar ¿No quieres ver a papá? Mi vida por favor no cierres los ojos- Ginny estaba suplicando, ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas, Harry no sabía de qué estaba hablando y simplemente intentó sostenerla de sus hombros, para poder calmarla, mientras Ginny se retorcía intentando librarse de las manos de Harry, de pronto agarró los brazos de Harry con sus manos y lo empezó a sacudir.

-¡No le hagas daño! Si quieres mátame a mí pero no le hagas daño, por favor- Comenzó a gritar Ginny con desesperación, Harry intentó abrazarla y llevársela a otro lado, todos la estaban viendo, la profesora Hooch se había acabado de ir a la enfermería llevando levitando a Neville por lo que sólo Ginny llamaba la atención.

Ginny no dejaba de forcejear y seguía gritando y suplicando, Ron se acercó rápidamente para ayudar a Harry a controlar a su hermana pero no podían calmarla, mientras Harry intentaba controlarle los brazos, Ron le agarraba los hombros desde atrás, de pronto dejó de luchar, se quedó callada, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó aturdida, con la cara roja y llena de lágrimas. Ron soltó sus hombros en cuanto notó que se había calmado, para no lastimarla. Estaba muy asustada, sus piernas estaban temblando y sólo se mantenía en pie por los brazos de Harry. Nadie contestó su pregunta.

-¿Harry, qué pasa?- Volvió a preguntar Ginny, enojada de no recibir respuesta alguna, se estaba comenzando a exaltar.

-Ginny cálmate, sólo… ven vamos a la enfermería- Respondió Harry intentando calmarla y alejarla de sus compañeros, le pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y la intento dirigir hacia el castillo, pero Ginny aventó el brazo de Harry.

-¡No me toques!- Le gritó y comenzó a dirigirse lentamente al castillo, Harry quizo acompañarla pero Ginny se negó, le había tomado la mano pero Ginny había rechazado el gesto y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se fue lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a un Harry asustado y preocupado por no saber qué hacer.

-Potter definitivamente está loca, miren que comportarse así, como un animal salvaje- Dijo de pronto una voz aguda, rompiendo el pesado silencio que se había hecho. Era Pansy Parkinson, al parecer a ella no le agradaba Ginny tanto como a Draco y menos aún le gustaba que Draco le hablara a Ginny.

-Creo que más loco está el sombrero por haberla puesto en Slytherin- Dijo Theodore Nott –Debería haberla puesto en Gryffindor, con todos los salvajes- Ante esto Nott recibió muchas miradas de enojo por parte de los Gryffindor.

-No se atrevan a hablar de mi hermana malditas serpientes- Gritó Ron enojado.

-Tu no nos hablas así, Weasley, sólo eres un traidor a la sangre- Dijo despectivo Blaise Zabini –No cabe duda que el salvajismo es de familia- Todos los Slytherin rieron ante esto.

-Oye Potter, ¿Acaso tu _Gin _prefiere a esa bola de grasa llorona?- Preguntó Pansy riéndose y poniendo un tono meloso al pronunciar el diminutivo por el que Harry llamaba a Ginny –Sabía que tenía mal gusto pero no imaginé que tanto.

Pero Harry la ignoró, seguía viendo el camino por donde se había ido Ginny, bajó la mirada por un brillo que le llamó la atención, era un anillo de oro, el anillo de Ginny, debía de habérsele caído durante el forcejeo, se agachó lentamente para recogerlo pero al parecer alguien más lo había visto. Zabini ya tenía el anillo en la mano cuando Harry se dio cuenta que estaba junto a él.

-Que bonito anillo Potter- Dijo sonriendo. Harry sólo extendió la mano para que se lo devolviera – ¿Para qué lo necesitas?, de todas formas ya viste que ni si quiera le importó que se le haya caído.

-No te importa, devuélvemelo- Contestó Harry fríamente, no estaba de humor para juegos estúpidos, varios dejaron de reír, Harry parecía atemorizante cuando estaba enojado, había tomado su varita fuertemente en la mano. Pero al parecer a Zabini le importaba poco que estuviera enojado.

-Si lo quieres, ven por el- Dijo Zabini con burla, tomó una de las muchas escobas que seguían en el suelo, se subió en una de ellas y se elevó en el cielo.

Harry no estaba en sus cabales, si eso hubiera pasado cualquier otro día simplemente hubiera sacado su varita y habría convocado el anillo, pero estaba enojado, necesitaba descargar su ira, y volar siempre había tenido un efecto tranquilizante en él, tuvo un leve destello de lucidez y se sorprendió por como las cosas que pasaban se acoplaban a la línea de tiempo original.

Tomó rápidamente su escoba para perseguir a Zabini, Hermione lo intentó detener, no quería que se metiera en problemas y podría ser expulsado si lo encontraban usando la escoba cuando no estaba la profesora.

-¿Por qué mejor no vas con Ginny? Ve a ver si está bien, sólo es un anillo, ahora es más importante que vayas con ella, te necesita- Le dijo Hermione a Harry, intentando convencerlo.

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe- Le respondió Harry cortante, se montó en la escoba y con un fuerte pisotón se elevó al cielo. Rápidamente alcanzó a Zabini, quien lo miró asombrado, para después sonreír con inseguridad.

-Vaya, parece que esos pobretones te enseñaron a volar, habría jurado que la otra Potter dijo que habías sido criado por muggles.

-Eso a ti no te importa- Le dijo fríamente -¿Acaso tienes miedo? La única ventaja que creías tener sobre mí era esto ¿no?- Dijo con crueldad –Eres patético sin los Slytherin que te secunden.

-No me hagas reír Potter, ¿Por qué te tendría que tener miedo a ti?-Dijo Zabini nervioso. Para después lanzar el anillo lo más lejos que pudo.

Harry de inmediato fue tras el anillo, pero casi no podía verlo, era demasiado pequeño, sólo alcanzaba a ver el brillo, aumentó la velocidad hacía donde estaba el brillo, se fue en picada hacía el suela, vagamente escucho gritos a los lejos, pero de inmediato los ignoró, por un momento sólo sintió la adrenalina, esa maravillosa sensación de creerse capaz de hacer lo que sea.

Sólo que no iba a poder alcanzar el anillo, era demasiado pequeño, pero cuando ya estaba cerca del anillo, éste se dirigió automáticamente a la palma de su mano extendida, como si lo hubiera invocado. Justo a tiempo pudo enderezar la escoba y aterrizar suavemente en el suelo, con el anillo fuertemente sostenido en su mano.

Lo siguiente que Harry supo era que la profesora McGonagall se dirigía hacia él corriendo, Harry ni si quiera intentó defenderse, si era expulsado tendría con que mantenerse y vivir holgadamente y si se quedaba en Hogwarts entraría al equipo de quidditch por cortesía de McGonagall.

Entró al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, por supuesto, la profesora McGonagall lo había llevado con Oliver Wood, había quedado muy impresionada por cómo había sido capaz de atrapar ese pequeño anillo en el aire. Él sólo quería ir a ver a Ginny, no entendía por qué la había dejado ir sola y también quería disculparse con Hermione

Entre la profesora y Oliver acordaron que Harry fuera el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor, sin la menor intervención de Harry. Él ya quería ir a buscar a Ginny, estaba tan preocupado que la profesora McGonagall lo dejó irse en cuanto acordaron que sería el nuevo buscador. Prácticamente fue corriendo a la enfermería, allí solamente estaban Neville y Madame Pomfrey.

-Señor Potter no se permiten visitas en este momento- Exclamó Madame Pomfrey en cuanto lo vio entrar- El señor Longbottom necesita quedarse tranquilo un tiempo, así que retírese.

-Disculpe ¿Ginevra Potter no ha venido aquí?-Preguntó Harry.

-No, no ha venido aquí ¿Está herida? Esas clases de vuelo son un peligro, no sé por qué el director permite que se de esa clase tan peligrosa- Comenzó a refunfuñar Madame Pomfrey.

-Me retiro entonces- Dijo Harry quedamente y salió de la enfermería. Fue directamente a la habitación que compartía con Ginny. Entró corriendo en su sala común, subió las escaleras que daban a su cuarto y abrió lentamente la puerta. Allí estaba.

Estaba acostada en la cama, tenían las piernas juntas y apretadas fuertemente contra su pecho y con sus brazos rodeándolas. Estaba llorando, Harry se le acercó lentamente, como quien teme un rechazo, se subió con ella a la cama y la abrazó, ella lo ignoró y siguió llorando, aunque no quitó los brazos de Harry, él comenzó a dale suaves y repetidas palmaditas en la espalda, como si fuera un bebé, para que se calmara, sólo consiguió dejar de llorar cuando Harry comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, sólo entonces Ginny soltó sus piernas y se aferró a Harry, dejó de sollozar para sólo hacer unos involuntarios hipidos.

-¿Por qué no viniste antes?- Le dijo acusadoramente- Te estuve esperando y no llegabas- Los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas – Pensé que me seguirías.

Harry se sintió sumamente culpable, Hermione había tenido razón, debió de haberla seguido a ella en lugar de ir a perseguir a Zabini.

-Lo siento- Contestó Harry sinceramente, con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos ardiéndole, no soportaba verla llorar –Tenía que ir por esto- Dijo Harry mostrándole el anillo para intentar justificarse –Se te cayó.

Ginny sólo asintió para mostrar que comprendía, Harry le tomó la mano y le puso el anillo, volvió a abrazarla y tras esto se hizo un pesado silencio, ninguno de los dos tenían ganas de hablar de lo que había pasado pero era necesario que lo hicieran.

-¿Por qué comenzaste a llorar?- Preguntó Harry finalmente, cortando el silencio, Ginny no le respondió inmediatamente, estaba pensando profundamente. Finalmente contestó con lentitud.

-No lo sé, fue tan raro, cuando vi la sangre de Neville, toda esa sangre, fue tan horroroso, de pronto vi que estaban matando a alguien y yo quería salvar a esa persona pero no podía- Dijo Ginny lentamente –Sentí tanta impotencia y miedo por esa persona y luego tanto odio por lo que le habían hecho- Se quedó callada un momento para después continuar –Era como si estuviera en una horrible pesadilla, sabía que no era real pero no podía despertar y no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Crees que fue un recuerdo?- Preguntó Harry con un nudo en la garganta, no podía evitar recordar su propia pesadilla.

-Espero que no- Dijo Ginny con voz temblorosa –Oh Harry, ¿Qué pasó en la línea original? ¿Por qué no podemos recordar muchas cosas?

-Creo que es bueno no saber lo que pasó- Dijo Harry lentamente después de reflexionar –Debió de haber sido horrible, es suficiente con que evitemos que regrese Voldemort- Dijo Harry, haciendo una breve pausa para después decir levemente molesto -Si pudiéramos destruir todos sus Horrocrux él moriría junto con Quirrel.

Ginny se sobresaltó ante esto – ¿Realmente piensas matar al profesor? Pensé que íbamos a poner la piedra a salvo.

-Y lo haremos, pero Voldemort no lo sabrá y su sirviente seguirá intentando robar la piedra, Quirrel fue infortunado por encontrarse con él y dejarse convencer para ayudarlo, pero ya está grande como para saber las consecuencias de sus acciones.

-Pensé que íbamos a esperar un poco más para evitar hacer algo precipitado, podríamos quitarlo del control de Voldemort.

Harry se encogió de hombros -Originalmente yo maté a Quirrel, no veo mucha diferencia en que lo vuelva a hacer. Aunque podríamos aprovechar las vacaciones de Navidad para destruir los Horrocrux de Voldemort y matarlo de una vez por todas.

-No tenemos con qué destruirlos y usar el fuego maldito es muy peligroso- Dijo Ginny poniéndose muy pálida. Harry lo notó y se levantó para dejarla descansar.

-Me voy, necesitas estar sola para poder descansar- Dijo resueltamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Ginny lo detuvo, le tomó la mano e impidió que se fuera.

-No te vayas- Dijo quedamente –No me quiero quedar sola- Harry regresó con ella para abrazarla y ambos comenzaron a quedarse dormidos. Harry recordó de repente algo y se lo preguntó a Ginny antes de que se quedara dormida.

-¿Sabes por qué Draco te trata tan bien?

-¿Mmm? No, también me lo he preguntado- Dijo bostezando –Se porta muy extraño, es muy agradable conmigo, pero parece que no le gusta estar conmigo, siempre buscar cualquier excusa para irse.

-¿Excusas?

-Sí, habla conmigo pero ve a…-Ginny se quedó dormida mientras hablaba.

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde el incidente en el campo de quidditch, casi todos lo habían olvidado, o por lo menos no lo comentaban, la señora Weasley se había enterado por sus hijos de su ataque de histeria y le había escrito muy preocupada a Ginny para saber que había pasado, ésta la había tranquilizado, a ella y a sus hermanos diciéndoles que se había quedado muy impresionada al ver el accidente de Neville. Lo cual no hizo más que confirmar la opinión de Molly de que se hija era demasiado susceptible y delicada para estar en Slytherin.

Harry había estado yendo a sus prácticas de quidditch, algunas veces Ginny lo había acompañado, le gustaba mucho verlo en los entrenamientos, a él y a los gemelos, incluso algunas veces, después de las prácticas ella jugaba con Harry y sus hermanos, Harry había recibido su nimbus 2000 de la profesora McGonagall, se habría comprado la escoba pero la que le había dado la profesora en la línea de tiempo original fue muy especial para él y, por tonto y sentimental que pareciera quería tener la misma de nuevo.

Seguía juntándose con Hermione y Neville, pero había una fina barrera entre ellos, a parte del hecho que a Ginny no le agradaban, tampoco le agradaban a Ron y prácticamente estaba todo el tiempo con ellos dos, en clases con Ron y el demás tiempo con Ginny. Neville siempre que veía a Ginny se sonrojaba, había escuchado los rumores que decían que Ginny estaba enamorada de él y que se había puesto histérica al verlo herido, al parecer él creía que los rumores eran verdad. Esto sólo había hecho que a Ginny le desagradara aún más, no podía creer que pensara que a ella le gustaba, sólo de pensarlo le daba asco.

Cuando Hermione cumplió doce años Harry le regaló una colección de libros, fue el único regalo, a parte de los enviados por su familia, que ella recibió, pero estaba muy alegre de haber recibido uno, era el primero que recibía de alguien que no era de su familia.

Harry notó que Ginny no se llevaba bien con muchos de los miembros de sus casa, seguía siendo amiga de Daphne y de Draco, pero el resto de su año la trataba con cierta frialdad, no la molestaban ni la despreciaban, pero no la trataban como a una igual, Ginny se comportaba como si no le importara, a Harry le sorprendía lo bien que sabía actuar, pero cuando estaban a solas Ginny lloraba de coraje y humillación, era vergonzoso que la trataran así, decía, Harry sólo asentía y estaba de acuerdo con ella cuando se enojaba, si decía una sola palabra se volvía contra él. La convivencia definitivamente era muy difícil, más de lo que Harry habría pensado, si hubiera sido otra persona le resultaría incómodo que lo vieran cuando se levantaba, cuando estaba despeinado y sucio o simplemente que lo vieran dormir, no sabía si roncaba o si babeaba, pero era Ginny y si era ella no le molestaba que lo viera.

Las pesadillas no habían parado, Harry seguía sin poder recordar la mayoría de ellas, pero lo agradecía, la más recurrente era en la que Ginny estaba muerta en medio del cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, con todo destrozado a su lado, sólo que a diferencia de la primera vez que la había tenido, no alejaba a Ginny, al contrario, necesitaba comprobar si estaba bien. Ginny también tenía pesadillas, sólo que muy rara vez, aunque cuando las tenía eran muy crueles y las recordaba a la perfección aunque no las entendía, la mayoría de sus pesadillas eran de muertes que no recordaba haber presenciado o cosas que le parecían un sinsentido, al despertar no podía hacer más que aferrarse a Harry, quien siempre se despertaba cuando ella lo hacía.

Ambos estaban muy nerviosos por lo que pasaría en la fiesta de Halloween, sería el primer intento de Quirrel de robar la piedra filosofal en Hogwarts, Harry temía que hubieran cambios, el que Quirrel liberara a ese troll no sólo significaba que, si todo salía bien Ron, Hermione y él volvieran a ser el trío dorado, sino que los cambios que habían causado no habían sido significativos, que habían sido lo suficientemente débiles e insignificantes para no afectar lo demás.

Ese Halloween se levantaron más tarde de lo común, ambos querían retrasarlo lo más que podían, finalmente fueron a desayunar, ese día iban a desayunar en Slytherin pero iban a comer el banquete de Halloween en la mesa de Gryffindor, con los hermanos de Ginny.

Las clases de la mañana transcurrieron para Harry demasiado rápido, tuvo clase de encantamiento y el profesor Flitwick les enseñó a levitar objetos, a Harry lo había emparejado con Neville, hizo el encantamiento y levitó la pluma varios metros, el profesor estaba encantado, como siempre, el desempeño de Harry era magnífico, a Hermione y a Ron los habían emparejado, como Harry recordara, él quería evitar que Ron fuera tan grosero con Hermione, pero precisamente esa pelea fue la que los había unido.

-¡_Wingardium leviosa_! –gritó Ron, agitando sus largos brazos para poder levitar su pluma.

-Lo estás diciendo mal- Le dijo Hermione con voz mandona –Es _Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa_, se pronuncia _gar_ más claro y largo, y estás agitando demasiado la varita.

-Dilo tú entonces, ya que eres tan inteligente- Dijo Ron con rabia. Hermione lo hizo, y como había pasado originalmente la pluma se elevó a su primer intento, Harry la felicitó por haberlo logrado pero Ron sólo la vio con rabia. Ella le caía muy mal, siempre se le quería estar pegando a Harry y era muy prepotente.

Cuando finalizó la clase, Ron de inmediato se le acercó a Harry y le dijo en voz alta, para que Hermione escuchara.

-No es raro que nadie la aguante- Le dijo – Ni siquiera sé porque le hablas tú, es una insoportable sabelotodo.

Hermione pasó rápido entre ellos y salió prácticamente corriendo del aula, iba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Genial Ron, te escuchó- Le dijo Harry cortante, molesto por cómo había hablado de Hermione.

-¿Y qué?- Le contestó Ron incómodo y con las orejas rojas –Es la verdad, ella sólo te habla a ti y a Neville porque son los únicos que la aguantan.

Harry mejor prefirió quedarse callado, en cierta forma Ron tenía razón, pero no debía ser tan grosero. Fueron juntos a la siguiente clase, Hermione no se presentó a ella, pero cuando Harry y Ron llegaron al Gran Comedor a la cena de Halloween ella ya estaba sentada allí, tenía los ojos muy hinchados y rojos, pero tenía una expresión de seguridad en el rostro.

En cuanto los vio entrando se paró y se dirigió hacia ellos, ignoró por completo a Rony se dirigió a Harry. Este se alarmo en cuanto la vio, se suponía que debía estar llorando en el baño de niñas.

-Hola Hermione, que bueno que hayas venido a cenar- Le dijo Harry amablemente en cuanto estuvieron cerca.

-Harry, creo que deberías ir a buscar a Ginny- Le dijo Hermione, interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Algo le pasó?- Le preguntó Harry alarmado.

-Eh bueno, no sé si hayas visto que no entré a las últimas clases- Dijo Hermione sonrojándose levemente. Harry asintió, incitándola a que continuara –Yo estaba en el baño de niñas cuando escuché voces afuera y vi a Ginny, Pansy Parkinson y Theodor Nott la estaban molestando, cuando iba a ayudarla ellos se fueron, pero se veía muy triste, le intenté preguntar si estaba bien pero no quiso decirme. Por eso te vine a buscar.

-¿Sabes dónde está?- Harry le preguntó preocupado.

-Creo que sigue en los baños- Dijo Hermione- Si quieres te acompaño a buscarla.

-No, está bien, voy solo, no le gusta que la vean triste- Dijo Harry sin prestarle atención –Gracias por decirme.

Harry acababa de agradecerle a Hermione cuando, repentinamente Quirrel llegó al comedor corriendo, tenía el turbante que siempre usaba torcido y cara de terror. Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba:

-Un troll… en las mazmorras… Pensé que debía saberlo- Y se desplomó en el suelo

Se produjo un tumulto, el profesor Dumbledore consiguió calmarlos y ordenó a los prefectos que llevaran a sus grupos a los dormitorios. Harry estaba horrorizado, el troll no debía ser liberado en ese momento, era demasiado pronto, y Ginny estaba en el lugar que Hermione debía estar, eso sólo podía significar que…

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, los cuerpos de los otros estudiantes alentaban su paso, Ron y Hermione corrieron tras él.

-Harry ¿Qué pasa? Debemos seguir a los prefectos- Le preguntó Ron corriendo a su lado.

-Ginny- Fue lo único que Harry pudo decir. Pero fue suficiente, Ron se puso pálido como un fantasma y comenzó a correr más rápido, era mucho más alto que Harry por lo que sus pasos eran más amplios y veloces.

-Debemos ir con los prefectos, hay que decirle a Percy- Jadeó Hermione tras de ellos, no estaba acostumbrada a correr o a cualquier tipo de actividad física, se quedaba cada vez más atrás.

-No hay tiempo- Le contestó Ron, ya que parecía que Harry no la había escuchado.

-El profesor Quirrel dijo que estaba en las mazmorras, no creo que Ginny esté en peligro- Intentó convencerlos Hermione.

-Si tanto quieres irte, vete- Le contestó Ron enojado.

Siguieron corriendo en silenció, Hermione había decidido seguirlos pero se había quedado muy atrás. Cuando Ron y Harry habían terminado de subir el último tramo de escaleras para el tercer piso un grito agudo les llegó a sus oídos. Harry lo reconoció al instante, era el grito de Ginny


	6. Significado

**¡Hola! Aquí está el sexto capítulo, debo decir que no soy buena describiendo escenas de quidditch por lo que la mayor parte de éstas están sacadas directamente de Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal. **

**Este capítulo lo iba a subir hace una semana pero ocurrió una gran desgracia, mi querida laptop que llevaba tres años conmigo repentinamente murió y perdí toda la información, aún lloro su pérdida :,(, tonta de mí no tenía ningún respaldo y los once capítulo que llevaba escritos de este fic murieron trágicamente, al igual de 6 traducciones que llevaba del otro fic que estoy subiendo. Por lo que tuve que reescribir este capítulo a base de las notas que hago en mi libreta escolar cuando divago en clase y no tengo nada que hacer. Espero que les guste el capítulo, no se por qué me inspiré para escribir tanto después de los que me pasó. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía que de seguro tengo más en éste capítulo que en los otros, pero no me acostumbro al teclado de la computadora que uso (Nunca compren una maldita Mac, son horribles para escribir) **

**En fin el próximo capítulo voy a tardar en subirlo, pero por ahora lean éste, espero que les guste, por favor comenten :)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter NO me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**SIGNIFICADO**

"_Cómo puede entender la sardina el profundo significado del fénix?"-My Sweet Seoul_

Harry siempre había pensado que era bastante lento, siempre había sido muy bajo para su edad y tenía las piernas cortas, era muy bueno para correr cuando lo perseguían Dudley y sus amigos pero también ellos eran bastante lentos, no, nunca había sido capaz de correr rápido. Pero eso no interfirió para que corriera como un atleta en esos momentos.

Cuando él y Ron habían escuchado el grito de Ginny corrieron más rápido aún, estaban a punto de alcanzar las puertas del baño cuando un segundo grito salió de ese lugar, mas que un grito parecía un gemido de dolor. Eso sólo hizo que se apuraran más.

Entraron al baño aventando la puerta, el troll estaba allí, por supuesto, en cuanto escuchó el ruido que ellos habían hecho al entrar tan precipitadamente, se volteó. Harry se le heló la sangre en cuanto vio lo que había pasado en el baño.

Todos los cubículo estaban destruidos o por lo menos despostillados. El troll los había derribado de un garrotazo, los pedazos de madera estaban por todos lado, y Ginny estaba agazapada debajo de los lavabos. Tenía una herida en la pierna que parecía bastante grave, toda la parte inferior de su uniforme escolar estaba empapado de sangre y desgarrado, estaba llorando de dolor. La varita de Ginny estaba muy lejos de su alcance, se encontraba al otro lado de donde se encontraba, entre los cubículos destrozados, por lo que no podía ir por ella sin exponerse a que el troll la matara.

En cuanto el troll vio a Harry y a Ron entrar se dirigió hacia ellos, se encontraba al fondo de la habitación y él era bastante lento, pero ambos muchachos se habían quedado inmóviles de la sorpresa. Cuando el troll estaba próximo a ellos, éste levanto el gran garrote que tenía en su mano derecha y lo impulsó hacia delante, para golpearlos, Harry y Ron pudieron esquivar el golpe, ya que había sido lento, y se escabulleron debajo de su brazo.

Se dirigieron corriendo hacia donde estaba Ginny, ella estaba muy pálida y asustada, estaba llorando del dolor. Harry no pudo menos que aterrarse al ver toda esa sangre, la herida no se podía ver ya que la cubría pedazos desgarrados de su túnica escolar, la cual estaba apelmazada contra su piel a causa de la sangre.

-Harry, Ron- Dijo Ginny sollozando aún más- No pude hacer nada, su piel es muy resistente. Repelió to…

-¡¿Qué te lastimaste?!- La interrumpió Harry abruptamente, no tenían tiempo que perder, el troll acababa de darse cuenta que no había golpeado a los chicos, todavía no se daba cuenta de adonde habían ido, pero pronto lo haría.

Ginny sólo siguió llorando y le señaló su pierna derecha, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, había intentado detener el sangrado.

-Harry ve a distraerlo- Dijo Ron pálido como un muerto, el troll se acababa de dar cuenta de dónde se encontraban –Para que pueda sacar a Ginny de aquí.

Harry asintió de inmediato, sin discutir, él tenía muy poca fuerza y no sería capaz de cargar con el peso de Ginny sin tirarla. Se fue corriendo hacia el otro extremo del lugar, donde se antes se encontraban los cubículos, una vez allí comenzó a arrojarle al troll restos de las paredes destrozadas para llamar su atención. El troll se dirigió hacia Harry, ignorando a Ginny y a Ron.

Sus movimientos eran muy lentos y pesados, pero sus extremidades eran tan alargadas que lo compensaba. Cuando sólo estaba a un paso de distancia, Harry lanzó el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió.

- ¡Bombarda!- Bramó Harry apuntando su varita hacia el troll. El hechizo no le hizo nada a éste, sólo lo impulsó levemente hacia atrás. Harry había olvidado por completo que la piel del troll era muy resistente a la magia, esa era la razón por la que Ginny no había podido hacer nada en contra de él.

-¡Bombarda Máxima!- Volvió a gritar Harry, esta vez el encantamiento sí tuvo efecto sobre el troll, el hechizo lo empujo hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera cuan largo era y se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared opuesta del baño.

Harry nunca hubiera lanzado precisamente ese hechizo si se hubiera dado cuenta de que Ron no había podido sacar aún a Ginny del baño. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo ya que no podía sostenerse en pie, mientras Ron estaba intentando cargarla en su espalda, Harry no los vio. El troll cayó directo en el lugar del cual Harry quería desviarlo.

Para Harry fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, el troll cayó lentamente , pero aún así no pudo hacer nada. Sólo consiguió reaccionar cuando escuchó el fuerte golpe seco que el troll hizo cuando se estrelló contra la pared. Corrió hacia donde había caído, primero vio a Ron, el cual estaba boca abajo en el suelo, cubierto de polvo, Harry no tenía idea de donde había salido, pero no se había lastimado, ya que en ese momento se estaba parando mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Ginny seguía en el piso, no se había podido mover debido a la herida de su piedra, tenía una gran herida en la frente, justo arriba de la ceja derecha, y de ella manaba sangra a caudales. Harry fue de inmediato con ella. Harry sabía, no sabía cómo, que de las heridas en la cabeza siempre salía mucha sangre pero que eso no significaba que fuera grave, aún así no pudo evitar pensar que podría morir. Lea tomó de la mano, ésta estaba pálida y helada.

-¡Estás loco Harry! ¡¿Por qué nos aventaste a ese maldito troll?!- Exclamó Ron mientras se levantaba del suelo, él aún no había visto las heridas que tenía Ginny.

-¡¿Por qué no sacaste a Ginny de aquí?!- Exclamó Harry furioso.

-No le pasó nada- Comenzó a refunfuñar Ron, pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver la sangre de Ginny goteando de su herida. Al verlo fue directo a Ginny y le tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. Ginny estaba muy aturdida y no parecía reconocer dónde se encontraba i que había pasado

En ese momento oyeron pasos dirigirse al baño y ambos muchachos se volvieron hacía la entrada. Allí estaba Hermione, respiraba con mucha dificultad, tenía el rostro rojo y el contorno de la cara lleno de sudor, parecía que acababa de correr una maratón. Ella se sorprendió al ver el estado en que se encontraba todo; el baño casi completamente destruido a excepción de los lavabos, a dos niños cubiertos de polvo a una niña son tanta sangre que el uniforme se le pegaba.

Se puso sumamente pálida, mientras abría la boca para intentar hablar sn que de ella saliera una sola palabra, para después ponerse profundamente roja, al parecer no había creído que Ginny hubiera podido estar en peligro.

Los profesores llegaron inmediatamente después de Hermione, éstos parecían exaltados. La profesora McGonagall entró primero, se veía claramente furiosa, pero en cuanto vio la escena que había ante sus ojos no pudo menos que ponerse pálida. Después entraron el profesor Snape, el cual vio todo con un leve dejo de terror y sorpresa, para después poner una máscara de absoluta indiferencia, y el profesor Quirrel el cual vio todo con absoluto terror y soltó un gemido de sorpresa.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Por qué no fueron con los prefectos a Gryffindor?!- Preguntó la profesora McGonagall iracunda al ver el estado en que se encontraba Ginny.

-Profesora, en estos momento es más importante que Ginny vaya a la enfermería- Dijo Harry fríamente, interrumpiendo su perorata- Puede regañarnos todo lo que guste después.

-Todos vemos que la señora Potter necesita ir a la enfermería- Dijo Snape recalcando lo obvio, después se dirigió a una aturdida Ginny –No lo hubiera creído de usted, señora Potter. Me decepciona, tenía un mejor concepto suyo, pero veo que no es más que una chiquilla tonta- Dijo en un susurro mortal, mientras se acercaba para revisarle sus heridas.

-¡Ella no hizo nada!- La defendió Harry exaltado.

-Es cierto, ella estaba aquí desde antes de que empezara la cena, no sabía nada sobre el troll- dijo Hermione tímidamente, en voz baja y profundamente sonrojada.

-No debieron de haber venido aquí, señorita Granger, debieron de haberle dicho a algún profesor que la señora Potter no estaba con el resto de los estudiantes, fue muy irresponsable venir a buscarla- Los regañó la profesora McGonagall, furiosa de que sus alumnos hubieran sido tan irresponsables.

-Cuando llegamos Ginny tenía ya una pierna rota y estaba sangrando- Dijo Harry con voz de piedra.

-Debieron habernos dicho- Dijo la profesora McGonagall furiosa anonadada de las reacciones de Harry, él nunca le había contestado a un profesor.

-Creo que lo importante es que todos estén bien, Minerva, el señor Potter sólo está preocupado- Dijo una imponente voz desde la entrada del baño, era el profesor Dumbledore, estaba my calmado y tenía un profundo brillo en los ojos –Severus ¿Por qué no llevas a la señora Potter con Madame Pomfrey?- Dijo amablemente –La profesora McGonagall decidirá qué hacer con los alumnos de su casa, aunque creo que estas acciones merecen más un premio que un castigo. Deberías estar orgullosa de tus alumnos Minerva, han demostrado un gran valor y coraje al luchar y vencer a un troll de las montañas.

La profesora McGonagall sólo asintió adustamente –Tiene cinco punto para Gryffindor, señor Potter, y cinco para usted también señor Weasley, por haber defendido a un estudiante en problemas, y otros cinco para usted señorita Granger, por haber hecho lo correcto y haber ido a buscar a los profesores- Dijo la profesora.

El profesor Snape movió su varita sin decir una sola palabra en contra y Ginny se elevó en el aire, él se veía profundamente decepcionado de que no hubieran sido castigados y molesto de que les hubieran dado puntos para Gryffindor.

Se dio la vuelta para llevar a Ginny a la enfermería, cuando Harry lo detuvo.

-Espere profesor, yo iré con usted- Dijo Harry yendo rápidamente al otro lado del baño para recuperar la varita de Ginny, por suerte ésta no se había roto.

-La señora Potter irá a la enfermería y usted va a regresar a su dormitorio, o no sé a donde, para lo que me importa- Ordenó secamente Snape –Ella es miembro de mi casa y es mi responsabilidad su seguridad, no la suya- Le dijo a Harry con desprecio.

-Disculpe señor pero ella es mi esposa, tengo el derecho de ver si está bien- Dijo Harry molesto.

El profesor Dumbledore los interrumpió –Severus, por favor, lleva a la señora Potter a la enfermería, Harry puede acompañarla si así lo desea, Minerva lleva al señor Weasley y a la señorita Granger a la torre de Gryffindor- Dijo el profesor para evitar discusiones –Ah y profesor Quirrel- dijo, haciendo que éste se sobresaltara –Por favor saque al troll de aquí, puede pedir la ayuda de Hagrid si lo desea.

Harry acompañó a un a un furioso Snape y a una aturdida y desorientada Ginny a la enfermería, en el más absoluto silencio. No soportaba ver la sangre de Ginny pero su vista lo hipnotizaba, era aturdidor y fascinante observarla.

Al llegar a la enfermería Madame Pomfrey se puso furiosa al ver el estado de Ginny y le recriminó al profesor Snape el que hubiera tardado tanto en llevarla con ella. Ginny se tenía que quedar esa noche allí, tenían que unirle el hueso roto, parar la sangre y curar la herida abierta de su cabeza, y tenían que comprobar que el golpe no le había dejado secuelas.

Harry insistió en quedarse con ella por la noche, al principio Madame Pomfrey se había opuesto rotundamente a permitir que alguien interrumpiera el descanso de su paciente, pero finalmente ella se rindió, además de que el directo había dado su permiso, Harry era sumamente necio.

Ya era de madrugada pero Harry seguía despierto, tenía mucho sueño pero no quería dormirse ya que tenía la tonta idea de que si perdía de vista aunque fuera por un solo momento a Ginny, ésta moriría o por lo menos empeoraría. Madame Pomfrey ya se había retirado a dormir, después de haberle dado a Ginny una poción para dormir sin sueños.

Ginny estaba dormida profundamente en una de las muchas pequeñas camas individuales de la enfermería, Harry estaba sentado en un banco al lado suyo, mientras tenía una de sus manos entre las suyas. La enfermería se veía muy solitaria y terrorífica, sólo estaba iluminada por la luz de la gran luna llena que había esa noche, Harry pensó en Lupin, sinceramente era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se acordaba de él, tendría que buscar una forma de contactarlo antes de su tercer año.

El silencio era profundo, sólo se oían las respiraciones acompasadas de los chicos, Harry no pudo aguantar más y finalmente se durmió, recostó su cabeza en la cama en la que Ginny se encontraba y cerró sus ojos.

Permaneció así mucho tiempo, cuando, de repente sintió el impulso de levantar la cabeza. No había nada, sólo obscuridad, pero sentía claramente una mirada sobre él. Se puso sumamente nervioso, la enfermería estaba más obscura que cando se había quedado dormido.

A lo lejos, del otro lado de la enfermería, vio derepente una sombra, alta y delgada. Sólo podía ser un persona, Harry lo reconoció en cuanto lo vio, sólo él tenía una presencia a la vez poderosa, amenazante y cálida, si es que esa combinación podía existir.

Sólo que en ese momento un aura sumamente obscura al hombre que lo había unido con Ginny.

Él estaba a cierta distancia de Harry, pero aún así Harry podía ver claramente los leves temblores en los hombros del hombre, estaba furioso, sumamente furioso con Harry.

Aún cuando Harry no podía ver el rostro del hombre sí podía sentir su mirada furiosa y penetrante. "Si las miradas matasen" Pensó por un momento Harry.

Se quedaron viendo mutuamente por largos minutos, o Harry por lo menos miraba hacía la sombra en donde se debía encontrar el rostro del hombre. Finalmente Harry apartó la mirada, no podía soportar la tensión que había en el aire, y dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro dormido de Ginny.

-Ella está bien- Murmuró Harry por lo bajo. Sabía perfectamente, no tenía ni idea de cómo, que el hombre estaba furioso de que Ginny estuviera herida, tan herida que tuviera que pasar la noche en la enfermería.

-Debiste de haberla protegido- Siseo siniestramente el hombre, a Harry, escalofriantemente le record l terrorífica voz de Voldemort.

-La protegí, fui a buscarla lo más rápido que pude- Dijo Harry con firmeza, intentaba justificarse, pero al darse cuanta de o que estaba haciendo se enfureció consigo mismo por haberle dado explicaciones a se hombre –Y no sé porqué te importa, no es asunto tuyo, ella es mi responsabilidad y no tienes por que meterte.

El hombre se le acercó rápidamente, hecho una furia, tomó el rostro de Harry hundiéndole su pulgar en una de sus mejillas, abarcándole su mentón con toda la palma de su mano y apretando con el resto de sus dedos la otra mejilla de Harry, lo obligó a pararse del banco en el cual había estado sentado y lo sacudió con fiereza al mismo tiempo que le decía con voz helada:

-¿Protegerla? Ni siquiera eres capaz de lanzar un hechizo decente. Fue una estupidez pensar que podrías evitar que le pasara algo malo- Dijo, y cuando terminó de hablar aventó el rostro de Harry con tanta fuerza que casi lo derribó al suelo.

-Tu tampoco hiciste nada para protegerla- Gritó Harry furioso.

-Cállate, vas a despertar a todos- Dijo el hombre con indiferencia.

-Ella ha estado sufriendo desde que le devolviste sus recuerdos, tiene horribles pesadillas ella noche y a veces tiene recuerdos que la hacen llorar sin control- Dijo Harry con voz ahogada, no podía levantar la voz pero la ira hacía que las palabras salieran entrecortadas –Tú nos has estado manipulando ¿No es cierto? Dándonos los recuerdos que quisiste, influyendo sobre nuestras emociones. ¿Quién eres? No tenías ningún derecho de hacernos esto.

-Realmente no pensé que fueras tan estúpido como para no saber quien soy yo- Dijo el hombre con desprecio –En cuanto a los recuerdos tenía que hacerse así, no podía darles todos en una sola vez, sus mentes se habrían colapsado- Continuó como si no pudiera creer que no lo hubieran sabido.

-¿Vamos a recuperar todos los recuerdos?- Se obligó a decir Harry con ira contenida.

-Tú los vas a recuperar todos, pero Ginny no lo hará, tiene un bloqueo en su mente- Dijo el hombre, contestando la pregunta de Harry a regañadientes –Ella no soportaría recordar lo que pasó- Dijo sombríamente, para después añadir con dureza –Y cuando tú recuperes los recuerdos no debes juzgarla ni alejarte de ella.

-Yo nunca me alejaría de ella- Exclamó Harry incrédulo e indignado.

-Te dije que bajaras la voz- Siseó el hombre –Y espero que mantengas lo que dices ahora, tus recuerdos vendrán por fragmentos, hay algunas cosas…que te podrían confundir o hasta herirte pero debes soportarlo- Dijo con dureza.

-Ginny también está recordando cosas- Harry dijo impulsivamente, tras haber reflexionado brevemente sobre lo que el hombre había dicho.

-Es normal que recuerde, sus recuerdos están centrados en Hogwarts.

-No, no me refiero a eso, ella recordó todo sobre Hogwarts desde el principio- Dijo Harry intentando explicarse.

-¿Ya recordó todo? ¿Desde el principio, antes que tú lo hicieras?- Preguntó el hombre con impaciencia y preocupación en su voz.

-Sí, bueno sólo unos minutos antes de que yo lo hiciera. Ella ya recordó todo sobre Hogwarts.

-¿Recuerda algo después de que saliera de Hogwarts?-

-No, ella me dijo que sólo recuerda hasta el día en que murió Dumbledore- Dijo Harry, alarmado por la actitud del hombre y las preguntas que éste le hacía, y luego dijo sumamente preocupado –Pero a veces recuerda cosas po…

-¿Qué cosas?- Preguntó impaciente el hombre

-De repente recuerda, hace varias semanas hubo un accidente en la clase de vuelo y Ginny de repente se puso a gritar y a llorar por alguien llamado Merope- Respondió Harry cuidadosamente.

Apenas había terminado Harry de pronunciar las palabras, el hombre retrocedió como si le hubieran dado un bofetada. Se quedó en silenció por unos instante.

-¿Merope?- Dijo finalmente el hombre, con mucha frialdad, Harry sólo asintió con la cabeza y ante esto el hombre le preguntó -¿Mencionó alguien más?

Harry se quedó callado, no quería contestarle, esa persona no le iba a responder sus dudas pero quería que él sí le contestara las suyas, era francamente molesto. Quería saber quien exactamente era Merope, tenía una vaga sospecha pero quería que ese hombre le dijera claramente qué había pasado en realidad. Era inquietante todo.

-Escúchame bien, no me importa si piensas que tienes algún derecho sobre ella, porque no lo tienes, sólo eres un patético mocoso incapaz de ayudarla- Dijo el hombre con frialdad, al ver que Harry no quería contestarle –Es muy importante que me digas lo que ella recuerda.

Harry se quedó callado, con la frustración comiéndole por dentro, él sabía perfectamente que no era capaz de ayudarla, ni siquiera había sido capaz de protegerla físicamente, mucho menos de ayudarla emocionalmente. Se sentía inútil, él sabía perfectamente que había hecho todo por ella, no recordaba qué había pasado realmente pero sí sabía que había mandado sus recuerdos a causa de la muerte de Ginny.

Finalmente le dijo al hombre los otros nombres –Ella mencionó a un Arthur y dijo algo acerca de su papá, creo que se estaba refiriendo al señor Weasley- Dijo Harry pensando.

El hombre se quedó callado, no parecía que fuera a volver a hablar.

-¿Por qué ese troll lastimó a Ginny de esa forma?- Preguntó Harry, casi para sí mismo –Hermione es la que debería haber estado en el baño y ella no se lastimó en la línea original, Ginny no debería haber sido herida- Continuó murmurando Harry.

-Ella no debería estar aquí, su presencia perturba todo lo que pasa- Contestó el hombre con voz distante, como si intentara explicarse para sí mismo –Ella no debería haber entrado a Hogwarts este año y además también cambió su casa original y también va a cambiar el incidente del diario, ella es un arruga en el tiempo, o por lo menos en este periodo- Murmuró el hombre.

-¿Entonces qué va a pasar con ella?

-Nada, si se mantiene aparada, por lo menos hasta que termine su primer año.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Ella no ha hecho nada y aún así el troll casi la mata- No entendía en qué estaba pensando el hombre.

-Ya te dije que ella no debería estar aquí, el pasado no quiere ser cambiado y siempre va a buscar que los hechos sigan como deberían pasar originalmente.

-Pero Ginn…

-Estúpido, ella originalmente no debía estar aquí, el pasado está intentando matarla ya que ella perturba todo. Es por eso que los viajes en el tiempo sólo pueden hacerse por cortos periodos de tiempo y con distancias cortas, mientras más lejos vayas más cosas cambias, aunque no lo quieras, sólo una palabra o un gesto fuera de lugar y la respuesta será diferente. Si una persona se quedara en un tiempo que no es el suyo ésta moriría ya sea por enfermedades, accidente o por cualquier forma no natural.

-Pero ella sí es de este tiempo, sólo sus recuerdos son de otra línea de tiempo- Contestó Harry inseguro.

-Pero no se comporta como hacía originalmente- Dijo el hombre naturalmente.

-Pero tampoco yo lo hago y no me ha pasado nada- Dijo Harry necio.

-Tú lugar aquí es natural, el de ella no.

-Si ella no debe estar aquí ¿Por qué no ha muerto?

-Porque este es su tiempo original, es por eso que ese troll sólo la lastimó y no la mató.

Harry asintió comprendiendo, entonces Ginny no estaba en riesgo de morir, claro siempre y cuando no fuese tan testaruda y no intentara cambiar nada. No sabía cómo se lo diría a ella, que debía mantenerse al margen de todo, por lo menos hasta que empezara su próximo año escolar, lo más probable era que se enfureciera e hiciera alguna tontería. Entonces algo vino a su mente, realmente él no sabía mucho acerca de los viajes en el tiempo, por lo que nunca se había preguntado eso.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? El pasado debería de haberte matado ya.

-El pasado no puede matarme porque ya estoy muerto- Dijo el hombre misteriosamente antes de desaparecer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente Ginny había podido regresar a su dormitorio, sus heridas no habían sido tan graves como habían parecido. El profesor Dumbledore había llamado a los señores Weasley y ellos habían ido a verla todo el día. La señora Weasley se había puesto histérica al enterarse de que su niña había sido lastimada, estaba furiosa con el profesor Dumbledore por haber permitió que pasara, y así se lo había hecho saber, también había intentado convencer a Ginny de regresar a la Madriguera, por lo menos hasta que sanara correctamente, pero tanto Harry como Ginny se habían negado rotundamente.

Harry no le dijo nada a Ginny sobre el hombre que los había unido, no sabía por qué pero no quería que ella se enterara de lo que él había dicho. Lo más probable era que tarde o temprano se lo diría y que Ginny iba a terminar enojada con él por no habérselo dicho, pero eso sería hasta que terminaran su primer año escolar.

Desde el incidente con el troll, Ron trataba más amablemente a Hermione, estaba agradecido con ella por haberles dicho que Ginny estaba en el baño. No había llegado hasta al extremo e disculparse con ella por lo que había dicho, pero era un gran avance, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que Hermione también les había icho a los profesores que ellos habían ido a buscar a Ginny y con ello casi los había metido en problemas. Hermione por su parte, también había suavizado su actitud hacía Ron, ya no lo regañaba todo el tiempo.

Harry no sabía que hacer con la piedra filosofal, podría aprovechar las vacaciones de Navidad para obtenerla y sustituirla por una falsa, iba a excluir a Ginny de eso, aún no se lo había dicho, pero no quería que ella corriera riesgos innecesarios, pero no sabía si incluir a Hermione y a Ron. En a línea de tiempo original todas las pruebas que Dumbledore le había impuesto siempre las había logrado pasar con la ayuda de ellos dos, Ron y Hermione siempre habían estado con él, esas pruebas los habían unido, habían forjado un vínculo de amistad indestructible, Harry no quería perder esa amistad, o más bien quería ganarla, después de todo ellos habían sido sus primeros y mejor amigos.

Noviembre había sido un mes muy frío, casi ningún alumno salía a los jardines de Hogwarts a causa de este, pero eso no les impidió ir a los partidos de quidditch en cuanto había comenzado la temporada, el primer partido que Gryffindor jugaría sería contra Slytherin, y también sería cuando todos se enteraran que Harry era el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor.

Ese sábado por fin era el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin , Harry había estado nervioso durante toda la semana, peo ese sábado se levantó sumamente nervioso, tan nervioso de hecho como la primera vez que había jugado ese partido, sólo en esos momento Harry se sentía como un niño, había dejado de sentirse así desde que había recuperado sus recueros, aunque realmente n es que hubiera tenido una niñez como tal aunque Dumbledore lo0 negara, su estancia con los Dursley lo habían hecho madurar antes de tiempo y su tiempo en Hogwarts los habían hecho valiente.

Ginny se había estado riendo de Harry durante toda la semana, no podía entender por qué él estaba tan nervioso, era el buscador más joven en cien años y tenía un innegable talento para volar. Harry se asombró cuando Ginny le dijo eso y le preguntó si no se acordaba que Quirrel había intentado matarlo en su primer partido, a lo que Ginny, horrorizada contestó que no. Fue entonces que Harry se dio cuenta que Ginny casi no sabía qué había pasado en _ese_ primer año, pero pensó que tenía sentido, Ginny siempre lo había evitado por timidez y no habían sido realmente amigos hasta el quinto año de él y el cuarto de ella, ella sólo sabía a grandes rasgos todo lo que había pasado, Harry siempre había sido muy reservado con su vida y cuando él y Ginny habían comenzado a ser novios, éste había evitado hablarle sobre nada referente a Voldemort. Desde entonces Ginny se la pasaba pidiéndole a Harry que le contara todo, algo que él hizo, no sin cierta desazón, ya que, al contarle lo que había pasado en su primer año Ginny no hacía mas que ponerse muy nerviosa.

Harry y Ginny bajaron juntos al Gran Comedor, todos estaban muy animados por el partido de ese día y no podían hablar de otra cosa. Ellos iban de la mano mientras bajaban a desayunar, cuando estuvieron delante de las puertas del Gran Comedor, Ginny detuvo a Harry apretándole la mano levemente y deteniéndose. Harry se volvió hacia ella y la miró con curiosidad, ella tenía el rostro hacia abajo, levantó el rostro y Harry arqueó una ceja en interrogación.

-Harry, ¿Te molesta si hoy me siento en la mesa de mi casa?- preguntó tímidamente Ginny, Harry no pudo más que mirarla sorprendido ¿Desde cuando Ginny pedía permiso para algo? Se veía muy decaída.

-Claro que no me molesta- Contestó Harry intranquilo, para después cambiar de tono y decirle -¿Pero por qué? ¿No quieres apoyarme en el partido de hoy? Ya lo entiendo, vas a apoyar a Slytherin, me vas a dejar solo y me vas a dar la espalda por esas feas serpientes- Le dijo bromeando, en tono trágico, para hacerla reír. Funcionó, Ginny se llevó la mano que le quedaba libre a la boca y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Sí, algo así- Dijo Ginny sonriendo, para después ponerse seria y decirle gravemente –Por favor Harry, cuídate mucho durante el partido.

-Por supuesto Gin- Dijo Harry, un poco incómodo por su preocupación –Ahora, vamos a entrar, no quiero esperar más para que todos me comiencen a hostigar, por Merlín, creo que si pierdo te van a culpar y te van a dejar viuda- Dijo Harry sonriendo, para aligerar el ambiente sombrío que repentinamente se había impuesto.

-No bromees sobre eso- Le dijo Ginny enojada, soltando su mano y poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

Harry la miró preocupado y le tomó los brazos para bajarlos y después tomarle ambas manos con delicadeza –Ginny, no te preocupes voy a estar bien, me preocupas más tú, no vayas a hacer alguna tontería- Le dijo preocupado.

-¿Qué podría hacer?- Dijo Ginny a la defensiva.

-Interferir con Quirrel por ejemplo- Dijo Harry mirándola con seriedad –Es enserio Ginny, no hagas nada, sólo quédate sentada en las gradas de Slytherin con tus amigos- Dijo apretándole levemente las manos.

Ginny lo miró fijamente a los ojos, para finalmente bajar la mirada y suspirar pesadamente -Está bien Harry, te lo prometo- Dijo –Pero si te mueres te juro que te mato.

-Eso no tiene nada de sentido Gin- Dijo Harry sonriéndole y soltándole una mano para poder entrar al comedor

-Ya lo sé- Dijo Ginny sonriendo tristemente, para después soltarle la mano –Yo entro primero, si me ven entrar contigo tus queridos Gryffindor me van a linchar- Dijo mientras se ponía de puntillas y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Harry se llevó la mano a la mejilla, asombrado, Ginny nunca le había dado un beso en la mejilla, siempre estaban agarrados de la mano y dormían abrazados, y alguna que otra vez se habían tocado las frentes, pero ese era el único contacto físico que tenían, extrañamente ninguno de los dos sentía _deseo_ por el otro. Se amaban, y aunque era un amor romántico y no filial, ninguno de los dos quería _tocar_ al otro.

Ginny se rió sinceramente al ver la reacción de Harry, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y entró al Gran Comedor como una niña pequeña que acaba de hacer una travesura. Harry al verla así sonrió negando con la cabeza y entró tras ella al comedor.

El comedor estaba lleno y Harry sólo alcanzó a ver que Ginny se dirigió rápidamente hacía donde estaba Daphne Greengrass y Draco Malfoy. Harry se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, para sentarse con su propio grupo de amigos.

-¿Y Ginny?- Preguntó Ron con la boca llena de comida, cuando vio llegar a Harry solo.

-Buenos días a ti también Ron- Dijo Harry sarcástico.

-Ron, mastica primero- Lo reprendió Hermione, quien se encontraba sentada en frente de él –Buenos días Harry- Dijo Hermione volviéndose hacia Harry -¿Dónde está Ginny? Creí que iba a desayunar aquí.

-Fue a sentarse con los de su casa- Contestó Harry tranquilamente, mientras se sentaba al lado de Ron.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntaron Ron y Hermione al unísono, sorprendidos. –No pensé que fuera a apoyar a los de su casa, creí que te iba a apoyar- Continuó Hermione.

Harry los miró con diversión, pero cuando estaba a punto de contestar una voz a su espalda lo interrumpió –Pues porque cuando se trata de quidditch no importa la familia- Dijeron los gemelos Weasley.

-Eso es una tontería- Contestó Hermione indignada.

-Pero es cierto Hermione- Dijo con voz seria, siguiéndoles el juego a los gemelos.

-Pe…

-Hermione, sólo están jugando contigo- Dijo Neville tímidamente, él estaba sentado al lado de Hermione. La chica sólo los miró con enojo y se sonrojó levemente.

-Pero en serio Harry- Comenzó uno de los gemelos

-No vayas a perder este partido

-Sólo porque Gin-Gin te lo haya pedido

-Ella puede ser muy mala

-Pero recuerda que nosotros también podemos serlo- Dijeron al unísono, con alegría en su voz y después se fueron a sentar con su grupo.

-Tus hermanos dan miedo- Dijo Harry dirigiéndose hacia Ron mientras movía la cabeza negando.

-Ginny da más miedo y la aguantas todo el día- Dijo Ron, para después decir alarmado –Pero no es cierto lo que dijeron ¿Verdad Harry? Ginny no te convenció para que perdieras.

-Claro que no, ella no haría eso- Dijo Harry riéndose, Ron lo miró con desconfianza pero continuó comiendo.

-Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno- Le dijo Hermione mientras le pasaba unos panes.

-No quiero nada- Dijo Harry, y era cierto, volvía a sentirse nervioso por el partido y su estomago se había contraído.

-Aunque sea un pedazo de tostada- Le suplicó Hermione.

-No tengo hambre- Dijo Harry, pero ante la insistencia de Hermione finalmente tomó un poco de jugo de calabaza y unas salchichas. Mientras Ron veía con horror lo poco que comía, no podía comprender que rechazara a la comida.

A las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de quidditch. Muchos alumnos tenían prismáticos. Los asientos podían elevarse pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ron y Hermione se reunieron con Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas en la grada más alta. Para darle una sorpresa a Harry, habían transformado en pancarta una de las sábanas que Scabbers había estropeado. Decía: «Potter; presidente», y Dean, había trazado un gran león de Gryffindor. Luego Hermione había realizado un pequeño hechizo y la pintura brillaba, cambiando de color.

En los vestuarios, Harry y el resto del equipo se estaban cambiando para ponerse las túnicas color escarlata de quidditch, Wood se aclaró la garganta para pedir silencio.

-Bueno, chicos -dijo.

-Y chicas- añadió la cazadora Angelina Johnson.

-Y chicas- dijo Wood- Éste es...

-El grande- dijo Fred Weasley

-El que estábamos esperando- dijo George.

-Nos sabemos de memoria el discurso de Oliver- dijo Fred a Harry -Estábamos en el equipo el año pasado.

-Cállense- ordenó Wood -Éste es el mejor equipo que Gryffindor ha tenido en muchos años. Y vamos a ganar- Dijo y les lanzó una mirada que parecía decir "Si no…".

-Y Potter- Añadió Wood mientras salían del vestuario, sobresaltando a Harry –Yo sé que tu pequeña esposa está en la casa de las serpientes, pero recuerda que tu primera lealtad está con los de tu casa- Dijo solemnemente, Harry sólo asintió y saló rápidamente del vestidor, intentando contener la risa que pugnaba por salir.

Pisaron el terreno de juego entre vítores y aplausos, Madame Hooch hacía de árbitro, estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano.

-Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos- dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor, dirigiéndose especialmente al capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint.

Con el rabillo del ojo Harry vio el estandarte brillando sobre la muchedumbre "Potter; presidente" Y sintió que las orejas le ardían de la vergüenza, aunque el gesto era amable, le parecía francamente exagerado.

-Suban a sus escobas, por favor.

Harry subió a su Nimbus 2000 y Madame Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Y estaban muy lejos.

-Y la quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa...

-¡JORDAN!

-Lo siento, profesora.

El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall.

-Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y.. No, Slytherin ha cogido la quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la quaffle y allá va... Flint vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle... Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y.. ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de bludger en la nuca... La quaffle en poder de Slytherin... Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra bludger, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos... bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una bludger, los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián Bletchley se lanza... no llega... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR!

Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin.

Harry estaba volando sobre el campo, por encima de todos ellos, esperando alguna señal de la snitch, cuando una bludger decidió perseguirlo, como si fuera una bala de cañón, pero la esquivó y Fred Weasley salió a atraparla.

-¿Estas bien, Harry?- Le gritó mientras lanzaba la bludger con furia hacia Marcus Flint.

-Slytherin toma posesión- decía Lee Jordan -El cazador Pucey esquiva dos bludgers, a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la snitch?

Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrian Pucey dejaba caer la quaffle, demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda. Harry la vio y se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado. El buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la snitch... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar.

Harry era más veloz que Higgs. Podía ver la pequeña pelota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante cuando Marcus Flint le cerró el paso a Harry

-¡Falta!- gritaron los Gryffindors. Madame Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Gryffindor. Pero la snitch ya había desaparecido.

A Harry no le importó mucho, algún día tendría que aparecer, pero Lee Jordan le costaba ser imparcial.

-Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa...

-¡Jordan!- lo regañó la profesora McGonagall.

-Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta...

-¡Jordan, no te estés quejando luego...!

-Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro, así que penalti para Gryffindor; la coge Spinnet, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la pelota.

Harry ya estaba listo cuando su escoba dio una súbita y aterradora sacudida. Durante un segundo pensó que todo iba a continuar como tenía que pasar, cuando repentinamente su escoba dejó de sacudirse y continuó su curso normal, él miró impulsivamente hacía las gradas de los profesores y vio a Quirrel y a Snape con idénticas expresiones de sorpresa.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, Harry miró hacia donde se encontraba Ginny y vio que tenía su varita en la mano, ella debía de haber detenido la maldición de Quirrel. Harry estaba aterrado, ella le había prometido que no iba a interferir, el destino iba a tratar de seguir con el curso normal de las cosas y Harry tenía forzosamente que salir herido de esa partido, fuera la herida sin importancia o no.

Lee seguía comentando el partido, nadie había notado lo que había pasado.

-Slytherin en posesión... Flint con la quaffle... la pasa a Spinnet, que la pasa a Bell... una bludger le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz, Slytherin anota un tanto, oh, no...

Los de Slytherin vitorearon.

Harry siguió dando vueltas por el campo y se acercó levemente a las gradas de Slytherin, Ginny lo veía fijamente, con la disculpa brillándole en los ojos, Harry la miró duramente y negó con la cabeza. De pronto vio un brillo dorado y se dirigió a toda velocidad por la snitch, quería salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

Al parecer nadie más se había dado cuenta de la snitch sino hasta que Harry fue tras ella, entonces todas lastradas se empezaron a llenar de gritos, Harry tomó la snitch fácilmente y la felicidad lo invadió por completo, definitivamente amaba ese deporte.

-¡Tengo la snitch!- Alcanzó a gritar mientras la agitaba sobre su cabeza.

De repente sus compañeros de equipo comenzaron a volar alarmados hacia el y todas las personas de las gradas le comenzaron a gritar alarmadas, entonces Harry sintió el golpe, una bludger que se le había escapado a algún bateador por la sorpresa, lo golpeó de llenó en la nuca.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry se despertó en medio de la noche, reconoció de inmediato en dónde estaba, se encontraba en la enfermería.

-¡¿Harry?!- Dijo una voz a su lado, era Ginny.

-Hola Gin- Le contestó Harry sonriendo por reflejo al verla.

-Por Merlín. Te dije que no jugaras pero no me hiciste caso, creí que habías muerto cuando esa bludger te golpeó y te caíste quien sabe cuantos metros- Comenzó llorar Ginny, furiosa con Harry, ella tenía un gato en su regazo y lo estrujaba mientras lloraba.

-Y tú me prometiste que no interferirías- Dijo Harry dejando de sonreír, y mirando con curiosidad a lo que tenía Ginny en su regazo, no alcanzaba a distinguir la forma ya que estaba muy obscuro y no llevaba puestos sus anteojos –Por cierto ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo aquí? Soy tu esposa Harry- Dijo Ginny levemente sonrojada por haber roto su promesa.

-Madame Pomfrey es muy estricta con los visitante.

-Yo puedo ser tan insistente como tú

Harry suspiró profundamente, le dolía mucho la cabeza y no le gustaba pelearse con Ginny, aunque fuera la culpa de ella.

-Ginny voy a decirte algo importante y escucha bien- Comenzó Harry seriamente –No debes interferir si yo no te digo que lo hagas, por lo menos hasta que termine este año escolar, tú no debe…

-¡No me digas qué hacer!- Exclamó Ginny indignada, interrumpiendo a Harry.

-Ginevra-Dijo Harry, haciendo que Ginny se quedara callada, él sólo la llamaba así cuando estaba realmente enojado –Lo digo en serio, esto no es por las razones que crees, tú eres una bruja muy capaz, pero estás en Hogwarts un año antes y estás alterando el curso del tiempo, debes de mantenerte como una niña buena y no hacer nada ¿Está claro? Quirrel sólo iba a hechizar la escoba e intentar tirarme pero gracias que interrumpiste tú eso no pasó, por eso esa bludger me golpeó, tú no deberías estar aquí, todo lo que tú hagas va a traer consecuencias muy graves.

-¿Fue mi culpa?- Preguntó Ginny horrorizada, con la cabeza gacha y corriéndole lágrimas por las mejillas. A Harry le partía el corazón verla así, no quería hacerla sentir culpable pero era la única forma de evitar que siguiera interfiriendo.

-¿Qué tienes allí?- Preguntó Harry con demasiada emoción en la voz, mientras le señalaba el regazo.

-Es la Señora Norris- Contestó Ginny con la voz aguda agradecida de que Harry le hablara de otra cosa.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó con verdadera sorpresa, ese gato era malvado con todos, ¿Por qué permitía que Ginny la tocara? Aunque Ginny fuera adorable para él, no creía que lo fuera para todos -¿Por qué tienes a esa pequeña bestia?

-No le digas así, se va a enojar- Dijo Ginny mientras acariciaba a la Señora Norris, y ésta se ponía ronronear como un gatito –Es muy linda siempre y cuando la trates bien, la mayoría en este lugar a odia y la tratan muy mal, ella no tiene la culpa de enojase y atacar a todos.

Harry la miró con curiosidad, ella tenía razón, el mayor deseo de todos en ese castillo era darle una buena patada a la Señora Norris, él no podría culparla por aborrecerlos a todos -¿Y Filch? ¿No se enoja de que toques a su mascota?

-Por supuesto que no, él le pidió que me acompañara- Le dijo Ginny levemente sonrojada –Madame Pomfrey no me dio permiso de quedarme contigo, el profesor Dumbledore dijo que no era necesario- Continuó Ginny con furia y un deje de desprecio en su voz.

A Harry realmente no le extrañó, Dumbledore siempre le había hecho concesiones especiales a él, pero con los otros estudiantes era muy estricto. Lo que realmente lo dejó confuso era lo de Filch, no podía entender que él fuera a hacer algo como eso.

Cuando estaba a punto de preguntárselo a Ginny, ésta se le adelantó –Él y yo nos llevamos bien, a veces yo le ayudo a limpiar el castillo, es bastante amable cuando le caes bien, y he seguido tu consejo- Dijo rápidamente mientras se levantaba –Ya me voy.

-Pero te va a atrapar algún prefecto

-Por eso traigo a la Señora Norris, ella despejará los pasillo- Dijo Ginny satisfecha de sí misma mientras salía de la enfermería.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se acercaba la Navidad, eran mediados de Diciembre, la profesora McGonagall ya había recogido los nombres de los estudiantes que se quedarían en Hogwarts, tanto Ron como los gemelos se quedarían, pero Ginny iba a ir con los señores Weasley a Rumania, para pasar las vacaciones con Charlie.

Ella no se había querido ir, pero Harry finalmente la había convencido para que fuera con sus padres, era ideal para que ella siguiera practicando el consejo que le había dado y aparte era mejor que estuviera en Hogwarts lo menos posible. Ginny no pudo negarse al argumento de Harry, se seguía sintiendo sumamente culpable por haber causado que lo hirieran, pero también se enojó con él porque no pasarían Navidad juntos.

-Ya Gin, no es el fin del mundo, sólo estaremos lejos unas semanas- Le decía Harry complaciente, mientras la ayudaba a empacar su ropa, el día en que tenía que partir con sus padres.

-No me hables, ya sé que a ti no te importa- Dijo Ginny resentida.

-Claro que me importa, no me gusta que estés lejos de mí- Dijo Harry por centésima vez –Pero sabes que se tiene que hacer.

-Sí lo sé- Refunfuñó Ginny -¿Te vas a quedar en la torre de Gryffindor?- Preguntó molesta.

-No sé ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que me quede aquí?

-No, quiero que te vayas con Ron- Dijo Ginny –No me gusta que te quedes solo aquí.

-No te preocupes Gin, voy a estar bien- Dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Es lo que siempre dices- Continuó refunfuñando Ginny, Harry no pudo más que sonreír.

Harry acompañó a Ginny hasta la estación de Hogsmeade, fue el único alumno de los que se quedaban en Hogwarts que pudo salir del castillo, esto se debía a que en realidad él podía salir en cualquier momento debido a que tanto él como Ginny eran legalmente adultos.

Le ayudó a Ginny a subir sus cosas al vagón del tren y después se despidió de ella, ambos se abrazaron por varios minutos, hasta que el tren anunció que iba a partir. Entonces Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ginny y la soltó. Ella tuvo exactamente la misma reacción que Harry había tenido cuando ella lo hizo, pero un brillo malicioso pasó por sus ojos, y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso rápido en los labios, para después meterse en el tren rápidamente.

Harry se quedó sorprendido, había sido un tonto al pensar que ella le permitiría salirse con la suya. Regresó hasta Hogwarts con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, y su buen humor duró el resto de día.

Varias noches después de la partida del tren que se llevó a casi todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, Harry se dispuso a buscar el espejo de Oesed, él se había estado quedando en los dormitorios de primero con Ron, al principio se había quedado en la habitación que compartía con Ginny, pero tras una noche descubrió que no soportaba estar allí sin ella, por lo que prefirió irse con su amigo.

Harry estaba vagando por los alrededores de la biblioteca, intentando recordar dónde podía estar el espejo, no le preocupaba que lo encontraran, él había seguido sus propios consejos y ahora tenía una amistad con Filch, ahora él también lo ayudaba a limpiar los desastres que provocaban los estudiantes.

Casi por casualidad logró encontrar al espejo, estaba en la misma habitación abandonada, Harry se preguntaba si Dumbledore se encontraba allí en ese momento, no sería extraño.

Se acercó lentamente al espejo y vio lo que tenía inscrito a sus orillas _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse. _"Esto no es tu cara, sino de tu corazón el deseo" Dijo Harry en voz alta para sí mismo, tenía curiosidad por lo que iba a ver, ¿serían sus padres? ¿Su deseo más profundo seguía siendo tener a sus padres a su lado?

Se puso enfrente del espejo y lo que vio no pudo más que asombrarlo. Reflejada en el espejo estaba una mujer que sólo podía ser Ginny, estaba un poco más alta de lo que era y tenía su largo cabello rojo sangre peinado hacía atrás sostenido por una diadema y con elegantes bucles cayéndole hasta la cintura, estaba sonriéndole co verdadera felicidad. Parecía tener unos diez años más.

Esa imagen en sí no era no sorprendente, Ginny tenía a dos niños junto a ella, uno en cada mano. En la derecha llevaba una pequeña niña de unos tres años, era pequeña como ella y era tan idéntica a Ginny que nadie podía dudar que era su hija, tenía el cabello, de unos tonos más obscuros que el de Ginny, peinados en dos coletas, también tenía el cabello largo, sólo que éste tenía ondas naturales. Sus ojos eran exactamente iguales a los de Ginny y también su cara e general, sólo que la niña no tenía pecas y su nariz era levemente más alargada y no respingona como la de Ginny, también la niña tenía una expresión de felicidad pura, parecía como si tuviera unos tres o cuatro años.

Pero en su mano izquierda Ginny llevaba a un niño muy diferente, tenía el cabello de un negro ébano y la nariz alargada y aristocrática, era sumamente pálido como Ginny, pero al igual que la niña, él no tenía pecas. Lo que más impactó a Harry era su mirada, tenía la mirada fría, una mirada que no debía de tener un niño de once años, eran los mismos ojos cálidos de Ginny, daba miedo ver esos ojos con esa mirada. Si no fuera porque que ese niño también era hijo de Ginny, y esperaba que de él también, juraba que se parecía a…Que alguien le explicara por qué ese niño era el vivo retrato del guapo Tom Riddle de once años.


End file.
